Powercords and Motorcycles
by YourAverageObsessiveGirl
Summary: Kurogane had never once thought that a simple blind date could cause so much chaos, but, then again, he didn't know who he was going out with. AU Kuro/Fai Sya/Sak Hideki/Chii Touya/Yukito Subaru/Kamui.
1. Blashpemy

**Hello, yes, a new multichap from me. It's one of those things that was spawned from 'What if I met Kurogane and Fai' things, this is what happened. Yeah, and Kimber managed to worm her way in here too, but, well, that's just how it had to go down.**

**Although it may only seem KuroFai at the moment, I will fit other pairings in here, although most of them will be added randomly, seeing as how I only have a slight plan. As all slight plans go, expect major random.**

**No OC pairings, well, maybe ShaolanXOC. (I think I spelt that right...)**

* * *

"Blasphemy!" A voice cried in dismay from the left wing of the gym. Twenty-three year old Kurogane Suwa rolled his crimson eyes and sauntered over towards the voice.

"What in God's name is your problem?" Kurogane asked irritably.

"More blasphemy!" The girl cried out again, pointing a finger accusingly. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

Of course, they get the mental cases on the last day he was working. It was like the worlds worst going away present.

"Great Master!" two voices called in unison from behind him. Kurogane scowled, creasing his brow. The girl trembled slightly after seeing his murderous look.

Did it really have to be those two? One his last day of his job, those two. He turned around to face two of three people he hated the most.

There stood two girls, one blond, one brunette, both grinning like they knew some joke he didn't.

"What do you want" Kurogane growled.

"We just wanted to remind the great master about his blind date tonight," The brunette, Kimber, said. Kurogane rolled his eyes again.

Somehow he had gotten caught in some blind date scheme made by his younger sister, Tomoyo, and Kimber and Sabrina.

He really didn't want to go, but the three girls had agreed to pay. So he figured he might as well waste their money.

"So, what's this girl like" Kurogane asked, looking between the two expectantly. They exchanged nervous glances before facing him again. They muttered something inaudible, which caused Kurogane to suspect to worse.

"So, are you really going to university?" The blond one, Sabrina, inquired.

"Yeah, and I can finally get away from you two" Kurogane said, folding his arms.

The next thing he knew the girls had flung themselves at him.

"We'll miss you Great Master!" They exclaimed in unison.

Kurogane frowned; he was really tired of being called 'Great Master'. Somehow Kimber and Sabrina had got it into their heads that he was their master, and they had been harassing him ever since.

He pulled away, and glaring at the two girls, said in very cold, manly, tone: "I'm not your master anymore."

"But you have so much more to teach us!" Sabrina moaned.

Kurogane scowled down at them, pursing his lips into a larger frown.

"Get out or I'm calling security" He hissed menacingly.

Kimber shrugged and dragged Sabrina out of the gym. T

he scowl remained on Kurogane's face as he turned around to face the crazy blasphemy lady.

The lady was gone and was doing who knows what, somewhere else. Kurogane took comfort in this before wandering off to find some other odd job to do.

This was the issue with his gym job; you never had a specific task, you could do pretty much anything, provided it helped the customers. Work was painfully slow, seeing as how there was either nothing to do, or customers that had a few screws loose.

He collected his final paycheck and left the gym. He was glad to be done with the job. Sure, he was going to need a new one in university, but it would probably be a lot better than a small town gym.

He revved up the engine on his motorcycle, enjoyed the sudden rumble of the bike as it roared to life. How he loved his motorcycle. It was his favorite method of transport, second being his pick-up truck.

He kicked back the kickstand and speed off into the crowded, rush hour, street. Kurogane, being the badass man he was, waited till he was safely in traffic before pulling on the helmet.

He took the long route home, hoping he would get stuck in traffic, something, anything that would keep him from the blind date.

Judging by the nervous glances and mutterings of Sabrina and Kimber earlier, this wasn't going to be a fun excursion.

Unfortunately for Kurogane, traffic was flowing smoothly. Well, smoothly for usual rush hour.

There were your typical kids that didn't use the crosswalk, adding to the rush hour mayhem. The people that found ways to cut ahead at the stoplight and the classic five o'clock train. Other than that however, there were no traffic issues. Kurogane made it back to the house by the time the clock struck six. Damn, he thought, I was hoping to make it back later. His date started at seven and he was still determined as hell to get out of it.

Seeing as how Tomoyo wasn't around, Kurogane could get a little bit of peace and quiet. He wandered to his room, which was pretty much just cardboard boxes. He was going off to university, and this was the cleanest his room had been in years, so he found no reason to complain. After a quick shower and a change of clothes he went back downstairs.

Sabrina, Kimber, and Tomoyo were waiting for him. It only took one look at their grins to put Kurogane on guard.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed, scowling.

"You're not going on a date like that" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly, nodding at Kurogane's outfit.

"Why not?" Kurogane asked, still scowling. He saw nothing wrong with a black T-shirt and black sweatpants. They were comfortable.

"Well, you want to make an impression" Kimber explained. "A nice impression" she added after seeing Kurogane's bored expression.

Tomoyo shifted a little bit to the left, revealing the dinner table.

Instead of seeing food lying on it, there were many kinds of clothing. Kurogane rolled his eyes and scowled at the same time.

Of course, leave it to Tomoyo to get so many kinds of clothes for him. Tomoyo was an aspiring fashion designer, so she had access to many kinds of clothing.

Taking a closer look at the outfits, he decided he was just going to wear his current outfits. He wouldn't even were those feminine outfits if Hell froze over.

"No way" He informed them.

"Please?" Sabrina begged.

"As a going away gift to us?" Kimber asked.

"You're leaving?" Kurogane inquired a hopeful tone his voice.

"No, silly goose, you are!" Kimber informed him. Kurogane scowled again. He was really hoping they would leave, then he could enjoy it when he was in town.

"Depends, do you have anything that's not gay?" Kurogane snapped irritably. He could barely handle these three for more than three minutes without getting irritable. Granted it had been around five it had to be a new record.

"That's mean" Tomoyo pointed out, folding her arms.

"It's true," said Kurogane, shrugging as he went to go through the pile one last time. If he picked something out, maybe they would just leave him alone. They probably wouldn't, but it was worth a shot.

Eventually he settled with a pair of black, denim, jeans, and a red zip-up hoodie. It wasn't half bad compared to some of the others. After changing he managed to convince them not to do anything with his hair. He had been forced into this, so he wasn't doing anything else that could be used against him later on in life.

"Here's some money," Tomoyo said, smiling, as she pressed a few crisp bills into her older brother's hand. To some it may seem sad that he was getting money from his younger sister, but it was the only way to get him to go.

Kurogane nodded in thanks, shoving the money into his wallet, then shoving his wallet into his back pocket. Kurogane began to leave the house, hoping that maybe this date wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm coming with!" Kimber called out, running to keep up. Kurogane twitched irritably as he saw the motorcycle.

Someone (A.k.a. Kimber) had attached a sidecar to his motorcycle.

"I call driving!" Kimber declared.

"You don't have a license" Kurogane pointed out. As far as he could see this was going badly already, it was most likely only going to get worse.

Kimber snatched Kurogane's wallet from his back pocket, successfully pissing Kurogane off.

"What was that?!" Kurogane asked loudly. His back pocket of all places! Dear God, you'd figure that she could've just asked. Sure, he'd say no, but it's the thought that counts.

Kimber pulled out his license and examined it like she was looking in a mirror.

"I could totally pass as you" She commented, clambering onto the back.

"I will shove you off" Kurogane threatened as he grabbed his wallet and placed it back into the safety of his pocket. When Kimber gave no response he sighed and climbed into the sidecar.

They sped off down the street, Kimber nearly hitting several pigeons on the way.

Kurogane ignored this mainly because he was sulking about riding in the sidecar. His manliness would not allow this.

Kimber parked outside the bar and rushed in.

Kurogane shrugged, not wanting to know why. She had always had a few screws loose.

The sidewalk outside the bar was rather quiet, so, when someone on a bike came into view at around seven o'clock, it only meant one thing: His date had come.

Kurogane heaved a sigh, wishing he could've been stood up. Then at least he could spend the moeny on something else.

As the bike got closer, Kurogane could see more of his 'date'. She had short blond hair that looked rather unruly and pale skin.

But, as she got closer, Kurogane noticed something else. Something that managed to severely piss him off.

His date wasn't a she it was he.

He had been set up with a man.

**

* * *

**

**BUH BUH BUUHHHHH! I'm assuming you all know you the 'man' is. Kyeh, I have the next chapter ready, but I'm going to wait for some reviews.**

**The motorcycle has made it's apperance, but where is the powercord? Only Yuuko-san knows, because she knows all, including the crap even the author doesn't quite know.**

**Oh, and if you want anythign to happen, sure, just tell me and I can try and fit in. I love not having big plans for fanfics, they make it more fun to add in little, random, details later.**

**R&R **

**-Y.A.O.G**

* * *


	2. First Date

**Here it is folks! Oh, and, well, I know Kuro-smexy is calmer than normal, that shall change later...heh heh**

* * *

Kurogane's eye twitched madly. He had been set up with a man. A man for crying out loud.

The twitching increased as the man on the bike drew closer.

What was making his eye twitch was not the fact that he had been set up with a man, it was the fact that even he had to admit his date was not bad looking. With porcelain features, wide azure eyes, messy blond hair, a lanky frame, and a cheerful smile, even Kurogane couldn't quite help but stare. Only for a few seconds mind you.

The man hopped off the bike, running with it as it skidded to a sudden halt in front of Kurogane.

"You couldn't drive?" Kurogane asked skeptically.

"Where's the fun in that?" The blond asked, smiling brightly. "I'm Fai by the way."

"Kurogane" said Kurogane gruffly. Kurogane had decided that he might as well stick this out, only because he could blow his sister's money.

"I take it you're my date" Fai commented, looking Kurogane up and down observantly.

A barely audible "Damn it!" escaped Kurogane's lips. He was so hoping that the blond was just passing by. Of course, when it came to this sort of thing, he was never a really lucky man.

"You know" Fai was saying, "They said you were good looking, but I never thought it'd be true."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Let's just get this over with," He said with a heavy sigh.

"Kuro-tan doesn't want to go on the date?" Fai inquired, tilting his head to the side sweetly.

Kurogane's eyes widened then narrowed.

What had he just called him?

Kuro-_tan_?! The man had bastardized his name!

"It's Kurogane, and no, not really" Kurogane snapped, walking into the bar.

"Kuro-tan is cuter!" Fai protested, following him into the bar. T

he overwhelming smell of alcohol hit Kurogane like a tidal wave, causing him to blink a few times before responding.

"Cuter my ass!" He snapped. Kurogane thought Fai may have said something along the lines of "Well, it is pretty cute" but he decided to just repress any thought of that.

For a bar it was rather fancy, with menus and waiters. It also had a rather large dance floor. Kurogane thought that was pointless, but he never really was a man that danced. So, technically, it was a restaurant that just happened to be called a bar.

Once they were seated Fai did most of the talking, Kurogane merely nodded, grunted, or answered in five or less words. It wasn't hard not to; Fai talked willingly, and animatedly. He was constantly making little hand movements of some sort. Eventually, a waitress came. A waitress that Kurogane recognized immediately.

"You work here?!" Kurogane asked, looking shocked and irritated. Kimber grinned, nodding in greeting to Fai.

"Why else would I come with you?" Kimber asked. Fai looked between the two.

"You two know each other?" He asked. Kurogane heaved a sigh.

"Sadly." Kimber shoved a menu between the two suddenly, making Fai jump and Kurogane blink.

"Talk to him!" Kimber hissed.

"Why would I want to? You set me up with a man!" Kurogane hissed back, with more force behind it.

"I'm sorry, but I though thought you swung that way!" Kimber apologized.

"Get out of my face before I strangle you" Kurogane threatened.

Kimber pulled back, smiling. Fai was observing the menu on the other side, paying no attention to the other's spat.

"Would you like anything sir?" Kimber asked Fai.

Kurogane settled back. At least she was ignoring him.

"An apple martini please" Fai ordered sweetly.

Kimber glanced to Kurogane. "And you?"

"Vodka" responded Kurogane dully. He had a feeling he was going to need something strong. Kimber nodded and rushed off.

"So Kuro-chan" Kurogane twitched in annoyance. One hour and the man had already came up with about seven moronic nicknames.

"What was that about?" "A mental case who just happens to be best friends with my sister" Kurogane replied, shrugging. Fai nodded understandingly.

"So" Kurogane said, trying to find a conversation for small talk. "Nice night, huh?" Fai swung his head towards the window in such a fast motion that even Kurogane felt dizzy afterwards.

"You can't see the stars" The blond commented.

"You like the stars?" Kurogane asked. Personally, he saw no point in them. They were little rocks that idiots could somehow find shapes in.

Fai nodded, facing Kurogane.

"I think they're pretty and fascinating, what about you Kuro-tan?"

"I think that they're pointless little rocks in the sky" Kurogane replied bluntly.

Fai pouted, looking rather childish. "Well, that's a rather boring way of looking at it" Fai commented.

"Say what you like, said Kurogane, peering out of the little booth they were seated in. Their drinks had to be coming soon.

"What's Kuro-tan looking for" Fai inquired, following his gaze.

"It's Kurogane, need I stress that point much more?" Kurogane was getting rather exasperated about the whole nickname thing.

He had pointed it out about twenty times in the past hour or so and it was getting rather irritating.

"But it's cuter!" Fai protested. Kurogane scoffed. Damn this man and his odd issues with cuteness.

"I don't want it to be _cute_" Kurogane spat out the word with immense disgust.

"How 'bout Kuro-sama?" Fai inquired. Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"No I take it" Fai chuckled. Around three martini's later (For Fai, Kurogane had one drink and one drink alone) a loud, fast-paced, pop song blared over the speakers, causing Fai to look around wildly, blue eyes wide with excitement.

"I love this song" Fai trilled, clapping his hands together. Kurogane grunted in response. He didn't see why this was so important, it was just a song.

"Let's dance!" Fai said suddenly, jumping out his seat, grabbing Kurogane's hand and tugging on it sharply. Kurogane allowed himself to be tugged out of the seat, but no further. There was no way he was dancing.

_Dancing_.

Ugh, of the all the stupid, annoying things to do.

"I don't dance" Kurogane snapped. Fai turned around to look at him.

"But Kuro-_chii_" Fai pleaded, using a cute, begging, look that was most likely increased by the fact the man was pretty much drunk. Well, kind of drunk more along the lines of tipsy. But, after seeing this man tipsy, tipsy being very close to drunk, Kurogane decided that he would prefer to never see the latter.

"No" Kurogane hissed stubbornly. He would not dance, no chance. It was an insult to his manly pride. Fai pouted and sat back down.

"I'll see you dance one day" Fai promised him.

Kurogane scoffed. "Like hell you will."

Judging by the grin on Fai's face, Kurogane had a sinking feeling that he was going to run into him again.

Kurogane checked his watch quickly; it was already ten o'clock. He had to wake up early to get to his university.

"Look, I hate to cut this short" His tone made the sarcasm obvious. "But I have to wake up early tomorrow."

Fai cocked his head to the side. "Why?" Fai asked sweetly. If he was disappointed he was hiding well.

"I'm leaving for university" Kurogane explained gruffly. Oddly enough he felt relatively at ease talking about it.

"Really?" Fai asked, looking interested, "Which one?"

"Tsubasa" Kurogane replied, "Do you go to any university?"

"Yeah" Fai said, nodding.

"Which one?" Kurogane asked. Kurogane felt a tad annoyed that their conversation was the same, but they had just switched roles.

Fai placed a finger to his own pale lips. "It's a secret" He whispered dramatically.

Kurogane rose and turned towards the door. Fai quickly downed the last of his drink before he stood up and joined him on his way out, staggering a little.

Kurogane paid for both he and Fai's drink, after all, it wasn't his money.

"Are you going to be able to ride your bike?" Kurogane asked, observing the man's almost drunken stagger. He was surprised that Fai wasn't, well, looking a little more drunk.

Fai shrugged. "I should be fine."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "If you think you're to crash, just let me drive" Kurogane offered. He had no idea where this was coming from, but it have had something to do with an odd desire to keep Kimber away from his motorcycle.

"Well, that's nice of Kuro-sama" Fai cooed.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Kurogane growled, regretting the invitation already. This is exactly why he had such a mean attitude. He was surrounded by annoying people.

Fai nodded, "But about my bike?"

"Kimber can give it back to you later" Kurogane decided.

This wasn't his preferred method of payback, but it was working. Fai shrugged, following Kurogane to his motorcycle.

"Hyuuu!" Fai trilled. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

'Hyuuu!'? What the hell type of whistle was that.

"Kuro-sama rides a motorcycle! Cool."

Kurogane decided to just ignore the last comment. "Where do you live?" Kurogane asked.

"No where near here, but just drop me off at my brother's" Fai said, climbing into the sidecar.

"He lives where?" Fai scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Blue Raspberry apartments" he said. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. Of all the retarded names, this one was currently taking the cake.

Kurogane pulled on his helmet, managing to tune out Fai's little "Kuro-chan is so soo cool" comments.

It turned out that the Blue Raspberry apartments weren't all that far away. Three blocks away in fact.

"That's it!" Fai called, loud enough so that Kurogane would definitely hear over the roar of the wind.

Kurogane skidded to a stop, pushing on the brake quickly. As Fai climbed out, Kurogane had a short moment where he thought that maybe this wasn't all that bad a date.

"Night" Kurogane said gruffly.

"We'll have to go out again, so I can see Kuro-chan dance," Fai said, smiling.

Kurogane scowled. "Maybe, but only if you call me 'Kurogane' for once."

"No guarantees" Fai said. He waved quickly before disappearing into the building.

Kurogane frowned as he revved up the bike and sped away.

Had he just agreed to a second date?

* * *

**Has he, has he really? You ask yourself that and I'll work on the next chappie.**

**Nothing special to say...**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	3. A Great Many Rules

**Well, here we are, hope you all enjoy.**

**Introducing: Everyone! Well, kinda, they're all in it, just not actually mentioned, they will all be introduced over time.**

* * *

Kurogane lived by a great many rules, one of the top ones being: If it fits in the trailer of your pick-up truck, you can haul it.

Thus the reason he had crammed his favorite armchair into the back in between the boxes. Thankfully, Tomoyo had done nothing more than warn him about car accidents. Although the university was like three hours away and a few miles out of the city, Kurogane had to admit he wasn't having a bad time.

Once he was out of the city, and was nearing the famed 'cop bush'. The Cop Bush was a certain bush that there was almost always a cop car hidden behind it, watching out for speeders. The funny thing was that everyone knew about it, besides the people that were speeding.

So, when Kurogane caught some younger punks practically challenging him to speed race, the first thing he did was nod and continue on like nothing had happened. He had the immense satisfaction of watching the cops give the punks a ticket. Ah, nothing better than watching kids get in trouble with the cops.

Kurogane was also greatly reassured by the fact that his date from the previous night had no method of contacting him, so there would be a no second date.

He drew near the large sign that read "Welcome to Tsubasa University." Somehow, Kurogane found something oddly menacing about the sign. He couldn't figure out why, but it still was menacing.

The campus was huge, and could be it's own city of twenty-year-olds. There were about three or four McDonalds and a motel for families or sports teams that were staying for tournaments. Eventually Kurogane found the dorm he was staying at. Dorms were more like really big houses for some reason, and this one had a huge driveway, with more than enough room for Kurogane's truck, motorcycle, and three other cars. Which was pretty big and left Kurogane wondering how many people actually lived inside the building.

He walked in, deciding to leave the unpacking until he figured out where his room was. As the door creaked open a piece of paper flittered down, landing gently on Kurogane's spiked hair. He pulled it off, staring at it strangely. Weird place for a piece of paper, putting it on the door. The note contained directions to his room, and that he had a meeting with the headmaster at five thirty. Kurogane made a mental note of it before heading off to his room, which was left unlocked.

His room was the third door on the right on the third story, there were three in total. It wasn't much of a room that's for sure. Once you walked in, there was a closet on your left, a desk on the left with a chair tucked in, a bed placed right after the desk, and a bed directly across from the other bed that had another desk beside, although it was hidden by the closet because the closet wall jutted out. There were also two impeccably small dressers at the end. Kurogane sighed. At least there was room for his armchair. After a moment of deciding on which bed to take, he noticed the fact that the bed on the other side had been claimed. So he was stuck with the door in plain sight of anyone who entered the room.

Great.

Kurogane could hear two voices walking past the door.

"I'm telling you Sakura, the guy who's moving in is _not_ the man you saw getting arrested at the mall yesterday" A male voice said, obviously exasperated.

"But Syaoran" A girly voice protested.

"He was arrested yesterday!" The male voice pointed out, presumably Syaoran. Kurogane frowned. He wasn't quite sure he was going like the other people in the dorm.

Kurogane glanced at the opposite side of the room. Part of him wanted to go investigate the cluttered array of photos on his roommate's desk, but then he reminded himself that his precious armchair was sitting out in the cold, so he left.

On the way down the stairs he ran into two brunettes, which he just kind of assumed to be the two talking outside.

The boy had short brown hair and brown eyes and was clad in a red sweater and jeans.

The girl had brown hair too but her eyes were emerald green and had an innocent gleam to them. She was wearing a brown sweater that looked too big on her and looked like it would fit the boy, so Kurogane just categorized the two as a couple and as people to avoid.

"Oh, h-hello" The girl stammered at the sight of Kurogane. Kurogane rolled his eyes and turned to the boy.

He was used to being feared for the most part, and with crimson eyes, black hair, a premature scowl always on his face, and a large muscular body, it wasn't hard to see why.

The boy seemed just as shocked. "Hello, you must be the one that moved in" He said, covering up his fear well.

Kurogane nodded curtly.

"I'm Syaoran, and this is Sakura" The boy said, gesturing towards the girl, who gave a shaky smile and nodded.

"Kurogane" said Kurogane gruffly.

"Do you need some help bringing in your stuff?" Sakura offered, having regained her composure. Kurogane shrugged.

Sure, what the hell, at least that way he would have some spare time before having to go meet the headmaster.

Then, after realizing that a shrug isn't exactly an answer, he nodded.

"Is this your first year too?" Kurogane inquired as he led them to his truck.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's Syaoran's too, although he already knows what he wants to be" She exclaimed. Kurogane rolled his eyes and ignored Syaoran's rant about whatever he was taking.

Couples.

And, because of a simple fact of schools, they were most likely going to end up hanging out with him.

"How much can you carry?" Syaoran asked Sakura kindly, currently ignoring Kurogane. Kurogane honestly couldn't care.

"Take what you like, I'll unpack it later" Kurogane said grabbing a box and carrying it up the stairs.

By the time all the boxes were crowded into Kurogane's room, he had found out that they were, indeed, a couple, and he discovered that they weren't half bad kids.

Yeah, he had also found out that they were three years younger than he was, thus, 'kids'.

Syaoran, who had somewhat grasped the concept on how important his chair was to Kurogane, and took extra care when helping move it up the stairs.

"Thanks kid" Kurogane said, ushering the two kids out.

The next step was unpacking, which took a total of two hours, and when he was done there was still a box crammed under the bed.

Five empty boxes lay in a pile in the corner of the room, which Kurogane was pointedly ignoring and not planning on cleaning it up.

Kurogane's desk was almost completely clear aside from one picture of him and Tomoyo, and one of Kimber, Sabrina, Tomoyo, and him. The picture had been taken back when they were in high school. Kurogane was older, and they had only spent two years in high school, but, in Kurogane's twelfth and final year Tomoyo had dragged him to a school dance, which was were the picture had came from.

Kurogane was at a loss as to why he had kept the picture, let alone placed it on his desk. Shrugging, he checked the time.

It was five, he could afford a quick sandwich before he left.

The living area downstairs was nicely furnished, with a massive flat-screen TV, a leather couch directly opposite, two loveseats and a glass coffee table.

The kitchen was in the same condition, just without the living room furnishings.

He quickly made a sandwich and finished it off with a beer from the fridge.

After that, he hopped in the truck (Shame shame) and drove off to meet the said headmaster.

The headmaster was a certain Yuuko, she never told anyone her last name, which was just stupid in Kurogane's opinion.

"What'd'ya want?" Kurogane asked bluntly.

He was sitting in Yuuko's office and patiently (Okay, maybe not) waiting for her to get on with it.

Instead, she just sat there smoking and drinking.

"My, my, aren't we an impatient one" Yuuko chuckled.

Kurogane stared at her blandly.

"I just wanted to go over a few rules" Yuuko explained.

More bored staring.

"Well, first off, we're very laid back here, although we do expect you to treat your teachers properly. Second, we have various contests and such that we expect you to participate in."

Kurogane scowled. He despised group activities.

"And finally, there will be a big welcome ceremony in two days, and it is encouraged that you bring a date" Yuuko finished with a wise, all-knowing nod.

After an inaudible "Like hell I will" from Kurogane, Yuuko stood up. "You're dismissed."

Kurogane promptly left, again getting a sense of forebodding that meant the worst for his manly pride.

On the way back to the dorm Kurogane discovered that rush hour here was about ten times worse than it was in the city.

For some odd reason a fair amount people completely ignored the stoplights, a cattle truck blocked the road for five minutes, and some random black lab took five minutes to cross the road.

Kurogane shook his head at the oddity of the cattle truck and actually stuck his head out of the window and swore at the dog.

What could he say? Traffic wasn't exactly his favorite thing.

He had managed to forget the foreboding of manly pride loss until he got back to the dorm.

"Alright, who drank my beer!" A dismayed voice cried loudly.

So loudly, in fact, that Kurogane could here it from outside. Kurogane's normal scowl deepened as he placed the voice.

Sabrina.

Kurogane walked towards, feeling rather pissed about being stuck with the same mental cases.

The door was swung open and Kurogane was promptly tackled to the ground before he could even reach the doorknob.

"Great Master!" Kimber cried, rolling off of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kurogane hissed in disbelief.

"We go to school here silly" Kimber.

Kurogane twitched, oh no way.

Sabrina appeared in the doorstep, with Sakura behind her, still wearing the kid's sweater.

"Do you know him Sabrina?" She asked timidly.

Sabrina glowered at Kurogane. "Yeah, he's the guy who drank my beer!" She accused.

Kurogane was still trying to figure out how exactly they had actually managed to come here. I mean, really, the spend a lot of time back in the city harassing him.

"We come once we finish classes" Kimber explained, seemingly reading his mind, getting up and extending her arm for Kurogane.

Kurogane ignored it and stood up himself, walking into the dorm.

It was crowded and Kurogane was in amazement that this many people actually fit in there.

The couches were completely full.

Syaoran was seated on the couch next to a girl with pale skin and long blond hair.

The only difference with Syaoran was that he looked way more badass than he had earlier.

"Hey kid!" Kurogane called with a wave.

He was planning on asking for help to escape the crazy person who was repeatedly mentioning that he owed her a beer, bur Syaoran didn't look up.

"Shaolan!" Sakura called loudly. Syaoran, or Shaolan, Kurogane was confused, looked up.

"Shaolan?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran's brother" she explained. Kurogane moaned audibly.

Oh, joy, twins.

His stay was taking a turn for the worse

. After a few more moments of harassment, Kurogane was twitching madly and sure it couldn't get any worse.

Then, he heard it, an annoying, peppy, familiar male voice.

"Alright, is someone going to cook, or am I ordering pizza again?"

"..." Kurogane twitched.

"Oh, hello Kuro-tan."

* * *

**Well, after this chapter I will be writing a lot of chapters from other peoples POV'S, I plan on adding other pairings, thus it only makes sense that I add their perspectives.**

**I have a few pairings planned that only Suzuki, Yuuko (Again, she knows all), adn I would see coming.**

**Also, if anyone wants any characters to come or any pairing (Provided it isn'y KuroXsomeone, or FaiX someone) I could try to add it in, this is going to be a long fic I hope.**

**R&R **

**-Y.A.O.G**


	4. Skittle Covered Pizza

**Well, hullo there, long time no see. Okay, I'll make this quick (Waay past my bedtime) I have never eaten Skittle covered pizza.**

* * *

A grin spread across Fai's face. He knew Kurogane had gone here, but he had never expected him to move into his dorm. Although, he should've expected it from the way Sabrina and Kimber had been hinting at how he would know him when he saw him.

The look on Kurogane's was priceless, and Fai wished he had a camera. Kurogane's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was a little open. He looked quite irked.

"What are you doing here?" Kurogane hissed.

The residents of the dorm glanced once at them before resuming watching whatever it was on TV. Fai was pretty certain they were watching Little House on the Prairie for some reason.

Fai smiled. "Silly Kuro-sama, I go to school here."

Sabrina and Kimber exchanged an evil glance.

"Kuro-sama?" They inquired in unison.

Fai laughed when Kurogane's left eye twitched in irritation.

"B-wha-how?" Kurogane sputtered at Fai, looking frazzled and annoyed.

"I never told you which university I went to, now did I" Fai pointed out.

Kurogane frowned.

Fai clapped his hands together suddenly, making Kurogane jump.

"Introductions!" Fai called loudly. Kurogane merely glared.

After a moments debate, Fai decided that Kurogane probably knew Sabrina if he knew Kimber.

Fai pointed to the badass version of Syaoran.

"That's Shaolan" Fai said.

Kurogane nodded.

Fai's finger shifted the blond girl next to him.

"That's Chii." Chii looked up and smiled sweetly.

Pointing to two black haired, similar looking boys, he said, "That's Kamui and Subaru, they're twins."

Kurogane groaned audibly.

Fai grinned, Kurogane obviously didn't like twins.

They weren't that hard to tell apart, Subaru's hair was a mess, Kamui's was neat and straight.

"Next to them is Hideki." Hideki had brown hair and was intently staring at the TV.

Fai couldn't quite figure out why anyone could watch Little House on the Prairie that intently.

"Those two on the couch" Fai began, gesturing to the nearest couch where two men were sitting, "Are Touya and Yukito."

Touya had black hair and a smug facial expression, Yukito was the opposite with light gray hair and a smiling face.

Yukito had fallen asleep, the only one who would during 'Little House on the Prairie time' and was dozing lightly on Touya's shoulder. Touya looked irked, but, well, he was too nice to wake him up

. Well, their faces weren't actually visible from the angle they were standing at, Fai just had a pretty good idea.

"That all?" Kurogane asked, looking a little surprised.

Fai shook his head, blond hair swaying. "No, there are a few other's, but you'll meet them eventually."

Kurogane shrugged and sat down in front of the TV, looking bored.

Fai frowned. Why had he even left the kitchen? The place was a madhouse, but the kitchen was safe. They had knifes.

Fai glanced towards the door to ask Sabrina or Kimber, but they had vanished then appeared by Kurogane, calling him 'Kuro-sama'.

Sakura still stood there, emerald eyes confused.

Fai had taken immediate liking to both Sakura and Syaoran for their shy and sweet attitudes.

"Sakura, why did I come out of the kitchen?" Fai asked Sakura, smiling sheepishly. Normally he wasn't so forgetful, but he was wrapped up in teasing Kurogane that he kind of forgot.

"I think you came out to ask if anyone wanted pizza" Sakura replied. Fai nodded briskly, suddenly remembering his task.

"Does anyone want pizza?" Fai asked loudly. He had to be loud, otherwise no one would notice because they really liked their TV shows.

There was a loud chorus of "Yeah", "Sure", "With bacon!" and "Can there be Skittles on it?"

Fai raised an eyebrow.

Skittles?

Then he shrugged. People had weird, really weird, tastes, nothing he could do about that.

Fai walked into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the shiny white floors and countertops. The phone, which was a dark black in contrast to the blinding white kitchen, was placed near the fridge.

Fai pulled the phone off the receiver and dialed the number.

_Brriiinngg!_

Ring one, Fai counted. He always counted the rings of the phone before someone answered. He wasn't sure why, but he did.

_Brriinnnng!_

Ring two.

_Brrinnng!_

Ring three.

And, almost dead on before the forth ring, a voice picked up.

"Hello, Bonnie's Pizza, how may I help you?" A dull voice asked.

Fai really wished they could find someone interesting to answer the phone instead of the monotone voice they always had.

"Hello, I would like three pizza's, one cheese, one with cheese and bacon and one with half cheese and the other half Skittles" Fai ticked off each of the number's with his hand.

"Skittles, sir?" The voice asked, sounding confused.

"Don't ask" Fai said with a sigh. He had no idea who had wanted the Skittles, but someone had asked, and Fai had felt it his obligation to order it.

"Alright" The voice said warily, like he should be afraid of the outcome, "Delivery?"

"Yes please. The Caveman Dorm."

Why it was called the Caveman Dorm was a good question indeed, but, well, the university had quite a few odd things. There was the statue outside of the main office, which was in the shape of an odd, rabbit like puffball with a jewel on its head. Fai found it adorable, but it was still a little odd.

"Okay, thanks" Fai said, hanging up the phone. Fai considered staying the kitchen, because even with the knife's it was one of the safer rooms in the door.

The other day Shaolan and Subaru had set up a Hotwheels racing track halfway down the stairs and launched the miniature cars down all day, giving no warning as to when. Fai had a nasty bruise on his leg as proof too.

After about five minutes of intense debate of whether or not to stay safe, he decided to enter the hazards of the living room.

One step out the door and Fai regretted it. A pillow flew past his face and smacked into the wall.

"You missed!" Fai trilled, looking at the mass chaos of the living room. The TV was fine, because no one dared go near it, but the couches had been flipped over and being used as forts.

Fai was confused because he hadn't heard a sound since he entered the kitchen. Also he wasn't sure where the pillows had come from.

It's not like someone could magically summon pillows at will.

"Pick a team Fai!" Sabrina called, catching a pillow before it hit and her launched it back.

Fai looked back in forth.

Their forts weren't all that big, for it was the two loveseats they had knocked over, but all the same, everyone was fighting, except for Kurogane. Speaking of which, where was he?

Fai shrugged, swiftly evading a pillow misfire. Right now probably wasn't the best moment to be wondering where Kurogane went off.

Fai ran to the nearest couch, Sabrina's 'team', and grabbed a pillow. From what Fai could tell it was actually a very advanced game, with certain people doing certain tasks.

Touya and Sabrina would catch the pillows and launch them back; Yukito used a certain pillow as a shield and acted as a target, although he was rarely ever hit. Then there was Hideki and Fai, who acted as the main attackers, launching them over and ducking down in case of a second assault.

The other team, made of up Shaolan, Subaru, Kimber, Chii, Kamui, and Sakura, had a different strategy. Theirs was seemingly one of 'Let hell break loose!'

Fai grabbed one pillow, which was extremely light and fluffy, great for attack but requiring great force behind the launch.

Whipping it over the couch in one, swift, jerking motion, Fai let it sail through the air. He watched it fly for a few moments before he noticed a hand grabbing it and flicking it back.

Fai ducked and Sabrina threw herself between Fai and the pillow, catching it before it her chest.

She threw it back in a second attack assault.

Fai grinned.

He knew for a fact that he was going to enjoy it here so long as they kept up this random high spirit.

Yukito threw himself in front of Touya to protect him from an oncoming pillow.

Yukito deflected it with his pillow shield and the pillow fell limply to the ground. Yukito, however, landed in the safety of Touya's lap.

"I'm wounded!" Yukito called out in mock agony.

"Get a medic!" Fai added in teasingly. Touya's face had a slight pink tinge to it, as it had ever since Yukito had landed in his lap.

Yukito, noticing this, promptly moved back to his spot on the floor.

Fai was struck with an awesome plan. Scanning over the stash of pillows, Fai made a quick calculation. This could work.

"Let's go for an all-out assault!" Fai suggested in hushed tones, the other side hearing could end in disaster.

"That's suicidal!" Touya pointed out.

"Maybe" Fai agreed, "But it's the only way."

"This may actually work" Hideki said thoughtfully.

"Can we, please?" Sabrina inquired.

Touya sighed, obviously outnumbered. They formed a crowded line and grabbed an amount of pillows.

"One, two, three, ATTACK!" Touya cried, launching his pillow over. The others followed suite.

Alarmed cries rang out from the other couch. Loud stomping was heard coming down the stairs and Fai turned round.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Kurogane demanded irritably.

The black spikes of his hair hung limp like wet spaghetti, so Fai assumed Kurogane had been showering.

"Pillow fight!" Fai replied loudly, throwing a pillow at the tanned man.

It hit Kurogane's face and left him with an oddly calm, cool expression. He picked it up from the floor, the only thing revealing his temper being the minor twitch of his left eye.

"Does Kuro-chuu wanna join in?" Fai inquired sweetly, loving the way Kurogane's temper finally snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He hollered.

"Kuro-chuu" Fai repeated.

"Bastard!" Kurogane snapped, waving the pillow around and rushing at Fai. Fai caught on immediately that he was going to be hit if he didn't move.

"Kyaaa!" He screamed, rushing away from the raging man.

Fai grin was a major contrast to Kurogane's scowl, and they were in no way helping in the cleaning off the dorm.

There was a loud rap at the door that went ignored by the two men. Shaolan answered it calmly.

"Piz-za" The boy stammered, looking surprised by the loud profanities coming from Kurogane, who was running around waving a pillow, and the mad giggling coming from Fai, who was running away, still grinning.

Fai was having a great time; Kurogane had such a temper it was hard not to tease him.

"The pizza's here!" Shaolan called over the ruckus.

Fai stopped dead in his tracks.

The pizza was here?

Food!

Because Fai had stopped so suddenly, Kurogane slammed into him.

_BAM!_

The next thing he knew he was lying on his side, on the floor, with a rather irked Kurogane looming above him.

"My, my, I didn't think Kuro-wan felt that way" Fai cooed, staring at Kurogane with a sly grin.

"I don't" Kurogane said gruffly, rolling over so he wasn't on top of Fai.

"Who wanted Skittles on the pizza?" Touya asked, eyebrow raised.

Fai looked around, waiting to see who would answer.

Hideki raised a hand slowly.

"Skittles and cheese?" Subaru inquired.

Hideki grinned slightly.

"Hideki has some weird tastes" Chii commented sweetly.

Hideki flushed as he grabbed a slice of Skittle and cheese pizza.

Fai looked between the three kinds of pizza in puzzlement.

Which one to choose, which one.

That was when one of Fai's many brilliant ideas struck. Why not get all three?

Kurogane went back to his room while Fai was getting his pizza, muttering something about ass-holes, pizza, and pillows. Someone had flipped the couches back up so they could all eat.

"What do you want to watch?" Sabrina asked, lying upside-down on the couch and holding the remote in one hand.

Fai sat down next to her.

"How about" He paused, looking at the channels.

"Why don't we watch the Die Hard movie on tonight?" Hideki suggested.

"Die Hard?" Chii inquired, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You've never seen one?" Fai asked, aghast. How could she not have seen at least one Die Hard movie?

Chii shook her head, pale blond hair smacking Hideki in the face.

"Well, put it on then" Kimber declared, stealing the remote from Sabrina's grasp. Sabrina flailed in protest but made no other attempt at moving.

Fai carefully took a bite of the Skittle pizza. It tasted weird, but in a good way. The cheese was kind of bland compared to the Skittles, but that's why it tasted so good. After a few bites however, Fai's stomach began to feel upset, so he moved on to the bacon-covered pizza.

As Fai bit into it, he smiled. Nothing better than bacon.

They watched the entire movie without popcorn, something that Fai felt should be a crime. The light from all the massive explosions reflected in their eyes, and everyone stared intently. When the screen faded into the credits Fai blinked.

It was over? Then he nodded in approval. It was a good movie.

Fai stood up, stretching out his lanky figure.

"I'm going to bed, g'night."

There was a loud chorus of things like, "Good night!" "Don't let the bedbugs bite." "Yeah, the monster under your bed is mine" and "Sleep well, brave warrior."

Shaking his head and smiling at the oddity, Fai wandered up to his room.

He frowned when he heard snoring.

Who was in his room?

He had lived alone so far and the only new person was……

Fai grinned.

Opening the door, Fai slowly stuck his head in. On the bed nearest the door was a sleeping form. A sleeping form with black hair. Fai's grin widened.

Kuro-chii was his roommate.

Fai bounded towards the bed, landing on Kurogane's stomach.

"Wake up!" Fai said loudly, leaning in towards his face.

Kurogane said nothing for a moment as his face morphed into that of confusion. Fai continued grinning. Kurogane opened his crimson eyes slowly at first, then, when they focused on Fai, shot open.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurogane snapped.

Fai grinned down at his angered expression. He rather liked this reaction.

"We're roommates!" Fai trilled, showing his joy freely.

Then, after noticing Kurogane's 'Why me?" expression, tilted his head to the side and asked, "What? Aren't you happy, Kuro-sama?"

"No chance!" Kurogane snapped. Fai continued grinning in the face of impending doom.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kurogane hollered, sitting up straight and knocking Fai onto his lap instead of his stomach.

Fai poked Kurogane between the eyebrows.

"Why?" He inquired sweetly.

There was a brief rap at the door that apparently only Fai heard.

Yukito stuck his head in. "I was just wondering if" Yukito froze as what he saw sank in.

Fai was sitting on Kurogane's lap, his leg's stretched past the man's waist.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yukito stammered before shutting the door and rushing off.

Fai turned his smile back to Kurogane, who looked rather mortified. Fai poked him again.

"Kuro-chuu?"

Kurogane snapped back into reality.

"Get off me" He growled.

Fai merely grinned, wracking his brain for a potentially Kurogane-irking comment.

"Get OFF!" Kurogane said loudly, shoving Fai onto the floor. Fai winced as his rear made contact with the hardwood.

"Wahh! Kuro-sama is so mean" Fai wailed. He was that upset actually, and he was close to laughing, but annoying Kurogane seemed more important at the moment.

"Go bother someone else" Kurogane growled, rolling onto his side so his back was facing Fai.

"But you're so much more fun!" Fai informed him. This was true. Most people didn't go into a flaming rant because of a nickname. Then again, Fai normal didn't change people's names. With a name like Kurogane however, it was so easy.

"Night Kuro-chuu!" Fai said loudly, getting up and plopping down on his bed.

"It's Kurogane" Kurogane grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Kuro-_sama_" said Fai with a massive grin.

Kurogane gave an angered groan and launched his pillow at Fai. Fai, who hadn't suspected Kurogane would stoop as low as to throw a pillow, was caught off guard as a rather large pillow smacked his face.

Fai threw the pillow back and flopped down on his stomach.

"Good night, Kuro-chan" Fai said. Fai waited patiently, he knew Kurogane had to make a comment back.

"It's _KUROGANE!_"

Silence.

"Stupid bastard."

"I love you too" Fai responded jokingly. He didn't actually mean it, it just seemed like something Kurogane would overreact to.

More silence.

"Bastard"

* * *

**Uhm, yeah, major pepsi consumage before writing this, but whatever. Alright, I have no comment cause I need to go to bed. Can't go about falling asleep during Sex Ed. Ugh.**

**R&R **

**-Y.A.O.G**


	5. Job Hunting

**Alrighty, here we go! Ano...erm...yeah, so I'll be switching from limited third person POV'S for a while, mainly cause it's fun, and because how else could be get the rest of the dorms insanity.**

* * *

Sabrina learnt one thing the night Kurogane moved in: the walls were frighteningly thin.

For three hours Kurogane's irritably shouting could be heard clearly, along with Fai's seemingly drunken giggles although Sabrina knew for a fact that Fai hadn't had any alcohol.

And she didn't _want _to know who lived the floor below them.

Sabrina's shared a room with Kimber, who dealt with the noise calmly. Sabrina however, threw her pillow at the wall more than once.

Their room had a metal bunk bed (For some reason every room was furnished differently) and two desks on opposite sides of the room.

By the time the noises had finally stopped it was three in the morning, and Sabrina was asleep almost right away.

She slept peacefully until around eight in the morning, when she became vaguely aware of something jabbing her cheek.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and Kimber came into focus.

"Wake up" She hissed.

"Why?" Sabrina asked, squinting in the morning light.

"It's the morning," Kimber said like that would wake up a lazy adult on a Sunday.

"Yeah, and you're being a pain" Sabrina grumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.

Kimber shrugged and left to grab some clothes that weren't her pajamas.

"You know you're as grumpy as Kurogane in the mornings" Kimber commented, pulling on shirt.

Sabrina mumbled something under her breath and rolled off the bed (She had the bottom bunk) and landed on the ground with a thud.

"The floor is comfortable" Sabrina mumbled, closing her eyes.

Kimber kicked her softly in the ribs. Sabrina clutched her side and sat up.

"Alright, I'm up!" She protested. Sabrina got up and marched towards the door.

"You gonna change out of your PJ's?" Kimber inquired.

Sabrina froze mid-step, glancing down at her pajamas.

She was wearing a white loose fitting shirt with a rubber ducky on it and red, snowflake covered pants.

"No" Sabrina decided, continuing on her march downstairs.

She never halted her strides, except for one point when on the floor lower, Sakura had walked across the hall in a really loose T-shirt that could quite possibly belong to Syaoran.

Shaking her head Sabrina continued on her march. Fai was in the kitchen, cooking and humming.

"So, what's on the menu for today?" Sabrina asked. She honestly didn't care, anything was fine, but it was always good to know ahead of time.

"Pancakes" Fai replied with a grin.

Sabrina punched the air with her fist in joy. She really loved pancakes.

Sabrina left the kitchen, hoping that she could manage to get to the TV and put on cartoons before anyone else put on boring crap like the morning news.

She was greeted with early morning conversation as she left the kitchen.

"Good morning Sabrina" Chii greeted. Sabrina waved. Kimber had come downstairs and was conversing with Shaolan intensely.

Sabrina only heard snippets because she felt it best not to know.

"We could-"

"Yeah, and we could borrow the-"

"Then place it where everyone can see!"

Definitely best not to know.

"Anyone besides me going job hunting today?" Syaoran asked loudly.

Sabrina looked over at him and raised her hand slowly. Sure, a job would be a good idea.

Casting a glance at the TV she noticed no one was watching anything.

Sabrina dove for the remote, skidding against the carpet.

No one appeared to notice, or, if they did merely ignored it. Sabrina watched cartoons for a while because no one complained they mainly watched it.

Kurogane came stomping down the stairs, looking weary. Not like Sabrina really noticed.

"Morning Kuro-sama" Sabrina and Kimber said in unison.

"It's Ku-ro-ga-ne!" Kurogane huffed, stomping into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Kurogane reemerged from the kitchen, screaming, yelling, and in more general terms throwing a fit.

Sabrina had to respect Fai. She had known Kurogane every since she had become friends with Tomoyo in grade four. She had felt it her duty to harass Kurogane to no ends, but she had never once gotten him into a flaming rage as bad as the ones Fai could make him throw.

Of course, Sabrina wasn't a morning person and was trying to watch her cartoons and thus found this kind of pissed off behavior annoying.

Kurogane continued to grumble as he sat down on the couch with his pancakes.

Bugs Bunny had just ended when Kimber beckoned Sabrina over to where she and Shaolan stood.

Sabrina jumped up, patted Kurogane's head ("Get the hell away from me you creep!"), and rushed over.

"Didja hear?!" Kimber asked excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down.

Sabrina stared blankly until Kimber actually was jumping up and down.

Shaolan placed a hand on her shoulder and held her down.

"Calm" he advised. Sabrina was amazed that he remained so cool under almost any circumstance.

"So" Sabrina began once Kimber had stopped jumping like a five-year-old on Red Bull, "What was I supposed to hear?"

Kimber looked her square in the eye.

"Fai and Kurogane are having" She paused dramatically.

Shaolan rolled his eyes and gave Sabrina a 'I cannot believe you actually put up with this for so long'.

Sabrina grinned and returned it with a 'Yeah, me neither, but at least it's entertaining' look.

"SEX!" Kimber concluded dramatically.

Sabrina blinked. Somehow she doubted it. Although, if they were she could definitely find some new ways to harass him.

"Where did you get this tidbit of information?" Sabrina inquired.

A part of her didn't want to know, but the other wanted to annoy Kurogane.

"Straight from the horses mouth" Kimber began.

"Yukito" Shaolan explained.

"Ah" Sabrina said, trying to figure out how exactly Yukito knew.

"So, you guys going job hunting?" Sabrina inquired. Kimber shook her head, so did Shaolan.

"No" Kimber informed him, "We have" Dramatic pause. "Other plans."

Sabrina opened her mouth to ask why, but was interrupted.

"The pancakes are ready" Fai called.

Time skip

Sabrina sat in the backseat of Syaoran's car.

The only reason she was in the back sitting next Yukito and Kurogane was because Syaoran had pretty much insisted Sakura have the front seat.

Their job of finding work was done and everyone had found a job somewhere.

Sabrina was working at the local McDonalds, Syaoran for some reason had decided to get a job at the huge campus library (Sabrina gave him the official title 'Nerd'), Sakura was working at the grocery store, Yukito was working as a person in the hospital, and Kurogane had gotten a job at the kendo club.

"So, how does one like the Great Master get a nickname such as 'Kuro-chan?'" Sabrina inquired sweetly.

Kurogane, who, much to Sabrina's advantage, was sitting on the other side of the car.

"Don't ask" Kurogane snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead from being stuck in a car with Sabrina most of the day.

"Oh, but really, it just suits you" Sabrina paused to inhale deeply and brace herself for possible pain. "Kuro-chan" She said.

Kurogane twitched.

"Kuro-chan."

A twitch.

"Kuro_-chan_." Another twitch.

Sabrina knew he wouldn't be able to handle much more.

"Ku-_ro_-_chan_."

Kurogane was twitching like a madman and Sabrina knew it would only take one more time.

"Kuro-CHAN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Kurogane hollered.

Yukito winced and Sabrina patted his arm sympathetically. Kurogane had always been a little on the loud side.

"My, my, Great Master it won't do for you to have such a temper" Sabrina advised, enjoying the major cussing coming from Kurogane's side of the backseat.

"Has he always been like this?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Yeah, pretty much" Sabrina said with a shrug.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Kurogane snapped.

Syaoran winced and Sabrina chuckled before staring blankly out the window.

Tomorrow was the big entrance thing, and in all honesty, she was a tad scared.

Yuuko scared her a bit, but it was probably because she drank. She drank a _lot_.

"What are Kimber and Shaolan doing?" Sakura inquired suddenly, moving her face closer to the window.

Sabrina shifted her gaze to look out the opposite window. Shaolan and Kimber were sitting on the roof of the dorm, hanging a banner down that read "Caveman dorm" with litte smilie faces around it.

It also looked like they were…singing?

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

What could they be singing?

As they pulled into the driveway, Sabrina had a idea she what they were singing, and she had to gather every fiber of her being to stop herself from laughing.

Syaoran opened his door and stepped outside, allowing the sound of two very off-key voices singing something like "Kuro-pon is having sex with Fa-ai! La-la la la la-la."

Kurogane began twitching rather violently and Sabrina clambered out of the car so Yukito could be spared.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kurogane hollered as he stepped out of the car.

He shook his fist at the two on the roof, but when that didn't work he raised his middle finger.

Sabrina chuckled.

Typical Kurogane.

Such a temper.

"Temper temper" A voice warned from the doorstep.

Sabrina glanced over in surprise. Fai stood on the doorstep wagging his finger back and forth.

He wore a pink apron, a loose fitting blue shirt that revealed a bit of his belly and blue jeans.

"What are you wearing?" Kurogane asked, eyeing the apron like it was some poisonous weapon.

Which, Sabrina figured, could be the case for Kurogane.

"An apron, you like it Kuro-chan?" Fai inquired, twisting a little so Kurogane could get a better view. Or to annoy Kurogane even more.

Sabrina figured it was either or.

"No!" Kurogane snapped, apparently ignoring the rather loud singing from the roof.

"That was mean. Kuro-pon could've at least pretended to like it" Fai pointed out, a childish pout on his face.

"Like hell I could" Kurogane muttered, before giving a glare to Shaolan and Kimber.

Sabrina smiled slightly. He was getting so worked up over nothing.

Although she thought they may have to go to more drastic measures if she wanted to ever get the two together.

"C'mon, let's get inside" Syaoran said, draping his arm around Sakura and gently steering her away from the chaos.

Yukito looked like he wanted to, but he also looked like he wanted to make sure no one was killed.

Sabrina continued grinning. This was way better than TV.

Fai shifted his gaze from Kurogane to Sabrina.

"A girl named Tomoyo called for you, she said something about a matchmaking plot" He informed her.

Sabrina smiled. Maybe Tomoyo would have some ideas.

Kurogane noticed the grin.

"No chance in hell are you calling her back!" He growled. Sabrina skipped into the house slowly, just to be mean.

The moment she was in the house she ran into the kitchen to dial the number, but then she saw Chii on the phone.

She was nodding and laughing. Judging by the way that she awkwardly twirled an invisible phone cord on her finger she was talking to Hideki.

Sabrina groaned. This could take a while.

She walked into the living to wait for Chii to stop giggling like a little girl.

Fai was still in the doorway laughing.

Sadly, you could still hear the singing from inside.

Subaru had buried his head under a pillow on the couch; Kamui however was looking rather irked, but he was watching the news calmly.

"How long has this been going on for?" Sabrina asked.

"Hours!" Subaru moaned. Sabrina felt a surge of pity for the twins, but it disappeared rather quickly as Hideki walked in, talking on his cell phone.

Sabrina smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"Chii, Hideki's here" Sabrina informed the blonde.

Chii smiled and hung up the phone before rushing off.

Sabrina picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

It rang like three or four times before Tomoyo answered.

"Hello, Suwa residence" She said in a singsong voice.

"What's this about a matchmaking plot?" Sabrina asked, not bothering to introduce herself. Tomoyo would probably know who it was.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Listen closely, I sent you something, but you have to know when to use it" She began.

Sabrina smirked, and, as she heard what it was, she knew exactly when to use it.

* * *

**This time I know exactly, well, maybe, what's going to happen.**

**Nothing else to say really, besides I have some very random ideas for this fic that would sound weird if you ever said them in the middle of a silence, and for examples sake, the time when I was like "Well, she had to get pregnant somehow!" during a band silence.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	6. Welcome To Tsubasa

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

"The hell is that?" Kurogane asked, narrowing his crimson eyes. He could've sworn he saw a silver glint coming from Sabrina's purse, and he wasn't all too sure he could trust it.

"What's what?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"That" Kurogane said bluntly, staring at her purse.

"A man like you will never know!" Sabrina exclaimed, rushing over to join Kimber, Shaolan, Syaoran, and Sakura.

Kurogane frowned. Somehow he had a feeling that this evening was shaping out to be a bad one. That feeling only increased when a particular blond came walking, er, no, I should say, skipping merrily towards the taller man. Kurogane scowled at the sight of him.

"Kuro-chan should stop making such an angry face" Fai teased, waggling a finger in Kurogane's face. Kurogane had a sudden urge to just bite off the finger. "Tch." Kurogane grunted, folding his arms over his chest in a manly fashion.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Fai inquired, surveying his outfit. Kurogane grunted again. He didn't see a problem with a black zip-up hoodie and sweats. But, if he had bother to even notice what others were wearing he would've noticed how fancy they were dressed.

Most of the girls were wearing a skirt and a fancy shirt with odd, abstract patterns on them. A fair amount of the guys –although they were not as fancy as the girls- was still dressed better than normal. Which meant jeans without tears or pizza stains, and a white shirt. The tie was optional.

"Kuro-chan really should put more effort into his looks" Fai informed him with a tone suggesting he knew all, which Kurogane doubted. "Tch, I don't really give a damn," Kurogane said nonchalantly.

"But if Kuro-wan would just dress up maybe he would get more girls attention" Fai said.

Kurogane scowled. "I don't really care about what the girls think" He informed Fai, trying to be all telepathic and crap and tell the blond to leave him the hell alone. But, to his dismay, it wasn't working. Sabrina and Kimber, who seemingly had senses as to when was the wrong time to approach him, and then did, wandered over, grinning. They just managed to catch the last part about the girls. They also caught Fai's thoughtful frown.

"Don't worry Fai!" They cooed, standing on either side of Kurogane.

Kurogane's scowl deepened, lines creasing his forehead. This wasn't going to be good.

"Great Master has never had much interest in girls" Sabrina explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kurogane snapped, not confused, but hoping for some reason to change the topic.

"Well, we tried to introduce you to girls!" Kimber pointed out to him.

Sabrina nodded earnestly, like she was admitting to doing a good deed like cleaning up a polluted highway or something.

"Yeah" She exclaimed, "and you never seemed to care!"

That was when something that Kurogane had prayed would never happen happened. He had a flashback.

A younger Kurogane stalked the corridor of the mall, trying desperately to ignore the two younger teenagers following him. As always, this attempt failed miserably.

"_She's nice" Sabrina commented, nodding in the direction of a black haired girl waiting by a Dairy Queen stand. Kurogane barely cast the girl a glance. _

"_She's a" Kimber paused as a group of younger children galloped by, "tart" she decided before continuing, "but I suppose Great Master wouldn't mind." _

_Kurogane frowned, trying to remember why exactly he was in the mall in the first place. He had no bloody idea, although he was starting to think he should've just stayed at home._

_Kimber and Sabrina continued to point out girls, and Kurogane continued to try and block them out._

"_She's okay," Sabrina said, glancing at a girl who was visible through the glass Payless window. _

"_Yeah, but she has a boyfriend" Kimber reminded her solemnly. _

"_I don't see a problem," Sabrina said with an over-exaggerated shrug. _

_Kurogane twitched. His sanity wasn't made for this sort of torture. He wheeled around, face almost beet red with anger._

_"Just shut the hell up would you?!" He growled, "I don't __care__!"_

"_Is someone admitting to liking men?" Kimber inquired sweetly, tilting her head to the side._

_"Not like it would ever change the way we would act around Great Master" Sabrina was quick to be reassuring the man who obviously didn't to be reassured._

_"Damnit! I am not __GAY__!" Kurogane hollered. Local consumers stopped to stare at the man who was apparently 'not gay', although, some may have qualified the outburst as denial.. _

_"S-u-r-e you're not" Sabrina and Kimber said, adding a drawl so it was longer. _

_Kurogane frowned again._

"_Are you sure you're not really twins sent from hell?" He asked, sounding like he was going to go crazy at any second._

_Sabrina cackled and Kimber shrugged, then Sabrina shrugged and Kimber cackled._

"_Mommy, what does 'gay' mean?" A little boy walking by inquired innocently. Kurogane and the two girls stared at the family walking by._

"_Happy and colorful" The mother assured him._

"_Just don't use the word in school" The father said._

Kurogane snapped back into reality, shuddering. "Kuro-pon looked like he was having a flashback!" Fai commented. Kurogane quirked an eyebrow. He could tell?

"About us of course!" Kimber exclaimed.

"Yeah" Kurogane hissed, "I suddenly remember why exactly I want to kill you two so badly!"

Fai grinned like it was Christmas come early. "Kuro-sama doesn't want to kill me?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

Kurogane stared at him in disgust. "Don't push it dumbass" He muttered before walking away, hoping to hide from the idiots with Touya and Yukito. Much to Kurogane's disdain, Fai's bright singing of "Kuro-chan doesn't want to kill me!" could be heard no matter how hard he tried to block him out.

By the time they were seated in the dome shaped theater, watching the stage, the singing had faded away and Kurogane considered himself safe.

That was until he noticed who was sitting next to him. Fai sat to his left, stroking the red, silky smooth cover of his seat. Kurogane twitched and rolled his eyes, an effect that looked somewhat like he had a medical issue. Sure, the seats were comfortable, but that was no reason to pet them.

On his right was Subaru, who was also rather marveled by the comfortable seats. It was that or the two cups of coffee he had gulped down where coming back. Both would explain why he was bouncing up and down like an excited child at his television show live.

The lights dimmed and Kurogane glanced around warily. He was never one to trust group activities.

"Hyyuuu!" Fai trilled leaning forward in his seat.

He was perched precariously close to the edge, so much so that if Kurogane so much as patted the man's back he would fall. For Kurogane it was a tempting option.

Kurogane blinked as an oddly familiar tune came blaring over the speaker system. He pursed his lips, trying to figure out where exactly he had heard it.

Fai's head was practically spinning in all directions humanly possible as he tried to locate the sound and see the stage at the same time.

Kurogane's eyes widened as he placed the song.

The Mission Impossible Theme.

What the hell?

Of all the songs to pick, this one.

Why?

He half expected to see some man come falling from the ceiling any second.

He felt something prodding the back of his spiky hair. He turned his head slightly, just enough to see who was sitting behind him. Lo and behold, it was Kimber. She jerked her thumb to the right violently. Kurogane followed the point slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Syaoran had somehow managed to sneak his arm around Sakura at some point and was looking rather proud of the feat. Sakura remained painfully oblivious as she leaned forward like an excited child. Kurogane didn't see the big deal, after all, they were technically girlfriend and boyfriend.

Kurogane shrugged in a 'I could care less manner' before turning around again.

He didn't get what the big deal was. It was a dark dome shaped theater with movie music playing.

It was weird, yes, annoying, yes, but amazing?

No way.

Two people clad in all black were, in fact, being slowly dropped onto the stage by two separate ropes.

"What, the, _hell_?" Kurogane growled. He took a quick glance around at the other members.

The only ones not enthralled by this were Touya, Yukito (But that was probably because they had been going to the university for a year already and were used to insanity), Kamui, and Kurogane himself.

Kurogane considered slipping out of theater in stealth, just to keep his sanity alive.

Yes, the nice stealthy route of jumping over the seats, over the kids in the next few rows and out the door.

The loud _THWACK _of body hiding hardwood snapped Kurogane out of his escape plan thoughts.

One of the morons that were being dropped slowly just a moment ago had fallen and hit the hardwood. Curses that would make even a drunken sailor wince echoed across the theater.

Syaoran cringed and placed his hands over Sakura's innocent ears.

Fai blinked in surprise and turned to Kurogane.

"He's worse than you," Fai commented.

"_Shut up_" Kurogane growled. He did not have the patience to deal with the idiot today.

And the damned music was still playing.

It stopped abruptly as the other moron landed safely on the ground.

The kid took the microphone from the podium and cleared his throat.

A light from the back of the theater turned on and shone towards the stage. Kurogane was surprised to see that both boys looked somewhat similar.

The only differences being one was short and lanky and had glasses, the other was tall and broad.

The shorter one snatched the microphone from the other and began to talk at a rather rapid speed.

"Hello, I'm Watanuki, and this" he jerked his thumb towards the other guy, "is Domenuki." Domenuki nodded curtly towards the audience. Both didn't look like they wanted to be there. Kurogane felt a surge of pity for them. If he had to go up on stage in front of the mental cases he was living with, he would so much rather be in the audience.

Watanuki cleared his throat before continuing. "We're here to welcome all of you to another year here at Tsubasa University"

A large amount of the crowd whooped, including Fai, who made the decision of shouting in Kurogane's ear.

Wincing, Kurogane tried to kill Fai with an evil glare, which would've worked if Fai had happened to have a phobia of eyes and he had a heart attack. Ah, if only.

"And now" A loud drum-roll began, "I take great honor in presenting the headmistress, Yuuko!"

The crowd applauded and cheered while Kurogane scowled.

Yuuko walked onto the stage with large strides. She was wearing a black dress that hung absurdly low, and the skirt had a large slit up the side, revealing her pale thigh.

Kurogane frowned.

She dressed like a slut for God's sake, and she was supposed to be the headmistress?

"Hel-lo everyone!" Yuuko sang into the microphone.

She scanned over the crowd slowly, a devious grin spreading over her face.

"Welcome back to another year at Tsubasa!" She cried, throwing both hands in the air.

A loud chorus of "Hellz YEAH!" and "Woo!" came from most of the audience. All the calmer, more cool kids sat with their hands in their lap and tried desperately to not strangle the person sitting next to them who just happened to be screaming in their ears.

"There are a few rules however" Yuuko began, her tone becoming somber. A collective groan rang out from the audience.

"First and formost!" Yuuko began, "No partying on weekdays. We have a high school program here too, and we want you to look like prime examples for their future."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

There was no 'be the role model' only 'look like one'?

He could do that.

"Rule number two, please do not show up drunk to class. It's a real pain in the ass to deal with."

Kurogane frowned. The logic for these rules where beyond weird. Normally there would be something with 'bad learning environment' not with 'pain in the ass'.

"Rule number three, only minor harassment of the high schoolers is encouraged."

Only minor? The hell was that supposed to mean? Did she want the crap to be scared out of the younger ones?

Actually, from what Kurogane had seen from her, he could believe it.

"Rule number four, if you have any fights or rivalry battles you want to settle, please do it off of school grounds. I will not be held responsible for you kids being morons."

Again, what the hell?

She wasn't saying no to violence, only saying that she wouldn't like it to happen on school grounds.

"Rule number five, please, no streaking, it's not a pleasant sight. And, if you feel the need to do so, please, run around naked somewhere hidden from other's eyes."

That rule made sense.

"Rule number six, please, if you must have intercourse with another, use protection. I could care less about your sex life, but I doubt many of the girls really want to get pregnant."

Kurogane heard the nervous shuffling of feat behind him. He was sorely tempted to turn around and see who it was, but he refrained.

He chanced a glance to his left. Fai was listening to Yuuko like she was preaching the bible or something.

"And, last but not least, do not vandalize school property. That one we can, and will, sue you for" Yuuko cleared her throat, concluding her first speech, and beginning another.

"Alright, I stand and preach about rules and other crap like that, but I'm sure most of you are just itching"

-For Kurogane itching was a strong word, dreading seemed better-

"To get to mingle and know each other, so, on a final note: Enjoy the year students!" Yuuko raised her hands in the air like someone that had just finished first in a race and was bragging about it.

The audience applauded and cheered as she left the stage.

And, with that, the lights clicked on and Yuuko and the two guys exited stage right.

Kurogane heard the clinking of metal banging against each other from behind him.

He turned around slowly; almost afraid of what he was going to see.

Sabrina sat there, grinning like an evil, sadist, child who had just killed Santa.

He looked down to see what she was holding.

There, swinging lazily around one finger, were a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

**Poor poor Kuro-rin, fan girls just love to torture him so, eh? Well, most of us do.**

**You know what I realised the other day? KuroFai is taking over the Tsubasa fics...so yay!**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	7. Handcuffed to a moron

**Well, here we are. I'm a little slow, but I have a decent reason! My cousin borrowed my memory stick so she could do some crap, and then I couldn't update!**

**I still don't have it, and am borrowing a friends for the night, so I'll be slow untill I can track down my cousin!**

**In other news...yeah, I got nothin.**

* * *

Kurogane was pissed. Not in the usual sense either. This time he was pissed because a certain annoying, devilish, girl had handcuffed our easily peeved hero to a certain dumbass blond who was currently trying to get Kurogane to move from the spot he was glued to.

"C'mon Kuro-chan" Fai urged, yanking his arm back. Of course, even Fai's strength couldn't beat the power of fictional glue.

Kurogane, who was twitching at such a furious pace it could be considered unhealthy, had decided that for the remainder of the time he was stuck at this so called 'Start-of-year party' (I mean, c'mon, they couldn't have found something better?), he would remained glued to his spot.

Which meant close enough to the drink table to grab a beer every now and then, but not close enough to be pulled into the beer-grabbing conversations. There had been a few odd ones, such as the 'Do you like waffles' conversation, or the 'Are you a Narutard?'. That made Kurogane raise an eyebrow.

What the hell was a Narutard?

A fact to remember is that because Kurogane decided to stand there, Fai was stuck as well. And Fai, well, put nicely; Fai was acting like an annoying ass.

"Pul-lease Kuro-chan, just move a little bit" Fai pleaded. The humor in his eyes was rather obvious.

"No way" Kurogane growled. It was a deep, throaty growl that would make even the bravest of the brave quiver in fear.

Fai huffed in a childish manner. "Kuro-chan is no fun" Fai whined.

"Good" Kurogane muttered.

Fai resumed tugging against the handcuffs impatiently. Again, fictional glue was too strong.

Kurogane scanned the crowd, seeing what all the other dorm members were up to. Syaoran and Sakura dancing together, both blushing like schoolgirls.

It disgusted Kurogane. They were adults for God's sake, and there they were acting like high school girls.

Touya was walking around, glaring at Syaoran as he danced with Sakura.

Yukito, as always, was trailing behind, nodding apologetically all of the people Touya accidentally walked into.

Kimber was dancing around by herself, chatting with random people, or harassing others.

Chii was talking to Hideki eagerly, apparently unaware of the blush on his face that presumably meant he was building up the courage to ask her to dance.

Subaru and Kamui were chatting with a few girls.

Well, Subaru was chatting; Kamui was pretty silent, but still smirking slightly.

Sabrina, much to Kurogane's dismay, was no where in sight. Neither was Shaolan, but Kurogane knew that he had managed to find a way to sneak out without anyone's notice.

Lucky bastard, Kurogane thought.

"Why aren't you dancing?" A voice asked from behind Kurogane's shoulder.

Fai grinned a little.

Kurogane wheeled around, yanking Fai behind him.

"What do _you_ want?" He growled at Sabrina.

"I _want_ to know why you aren't dancing" Sabrina repeated.

Kurogane raised the handcuffed arm pointedly and waved it a little.

"Dance with Fai" Sabrina said with a simple shrug.

Kurogane scowled. No chance in hell was he dancing with that moron.

Taking a quick glance at 'that moron', he noticed the blond was staring at him expectantly.

"Well, I _never_did see Kuro-chan dance" Fai mused loudly.

"Never will" Kurogane snapped.

"Oh, is Kuro-sama shy?" Fai asked teasingly.

"Mm-hmm" Sabrina agreed with a nod.

Fai turned his interest to her, although Kurogane was having a hard time deciding whether or not this was a good thing.

On one hand Fai had finally left him alone, but on the other they were gossiping and giggling about him like he wasn't there.

There were more, but Kurogane did only have two hands.

Which just happened to be enough to strangle them both - Kurogane shoved back the temptation of murder with a rough shake of the head.

"There was this one time.." Sabrina began eagerly, holding back her laughter although it was escaping in the form of a school-girls giggle.

Fai nodded; hanging onto her every word like his life depended on it.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Kurogane complained gruffly.

Sabrina halted her story mid-sentence and turned to face the taller man.

"Fine then" Sabrina huffed, "But I'll get you and your little 'manly pride' too!"

With that Sabrina disappeared into the crowd, cackling like a maniac.

Kurogane scowled at the air where she had just stood.

Damn maniacs.

Kurogane heard a small snapping noise and shifted his gaze back towards the blond.

Fai had grabbed a thing of beer and had managed to open it, although not without a minor struggle; he was sucking on the finger he had used to open it.

Kurogane frowned.

Fai and beer. Somehow the thought seemed bad to him. He didn't do anything to stop him though.

After all, what was one drink? He never wanted to see the man drunk though, ever.

So, when Fai was on his third, Kurogane pried the beer from his hands and held it slightly out of his reach.

"Kuro-chan's a meanie" Fai whined, stretching out the arm that wasn't attaching to Kurogane's and attempted to retrieve his stolen beverage.

"My name is not Kuro-chan" Kurogane spat out the name.

"Ohhh" Fai said, lowering his arm and tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Kurogane had a brief flicker of hope that maybe he was finally catching on.

This diminished quickly as he reminded himself that the man had proven to be an idiot.

"It's Kuro-sama right?" Fai teased. Kurogane growled fiercely.

"It's Kurogane!" He snapped. Kurogane's crimson eyes revealed his desire to strangle the person he was glaring at. Then again, just one glance would give anyone that idea. His eyes were narrowed, a scowl creasing his forehead, and his fists were clenched.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai guessed, humor apparent in his eyes.

"Kurogane!" Kurogane repeated, his nails digging into his skin.

"Kuro" Fai paused, surveying the man up and down. "Kuro-angry?" Fai inquired with a polite tilt of the head.

"NO!" Kurogane roared, "KUROGANE! _KU-RO-GA-NE!"_

Kurogane became vaguely aware of the odd feel of stares piercing into his back.

He cast a wary glance. For all he knew Sabrina or Kimber (Or both) could've planned some massive attack directed towards his person.

It was a plausible theory, and quite likely to occur at some point in his lifetime.

In which case, taking up self-defense would be a wise idea.

Actually, kendo.

Kendo sounded manlier.

It was at that moment Kurogane decided to take up kendo, merely to ward off the crazy people in his life.

If he was at all thinking rationally, he would've realized that not even a kendo sword could hold of the power of crazy. But, unfortunately, Kurogane had no idea how the mind of a mental person worked, so the though never really came.

It slowly dawned upon him that he had had his little anger spurt just as there was a momentary pause between songs, and everyone had heard.

Which would explain all the weird stares.

And the reason Fai was giggling.

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

The man sounded like a girl.

"Kuro-cranky!" Fai said brightly with a small clap of his hands.

Kurogane brought a hand to his forehead, the force creating a resounding smack and the jingle of handcuff chains.

Fai's arm, much lighter compared to Kurogane's, was pulled up when Kurogane smacked himself in the head, and promptly punched Kurogane in the nose.

Kurogane grumbled irritably at the blond as he removed his hand from his face.

Fai's other hand was covering his mouth. He looked ashamed at himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kuro-chan, I didn't mean to."

Kurogane knew that he was leading up to something he wouldn't like.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Fai asked sweetly.

Most of the stares directed towards the two had been diverted by now

. "W-when Hell freezes over!" Kurogane sputtered in disgust.

"But it will make it feel all better!" Fai insisted, like kisses were magical.

"I feel fine!" Kurogane snapped.

This was true. Fai hit like a girl.

"You're lying" Fai sang out. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

He _sang_?

"Am not" Kurogane growled.

"Just one kiss" Fai said with a coy grin.

"NO!" Kurogane snapped. Fai continued to grin.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going.

Fai stood on his tiptoes, leaning towards Kurogane's face, his lips pursed.

Kurogane, being the manly man he is, panicked, and started to back up.

Fai started to fall because Kurogane had pulled on the handcuffs attaching each other a little to sharply.

Kurogane took another step back, oblivious to Fai's minor falling issue. Kurogane tried to take one more step to be safe, but he couldn't, there were people standing there, and kept him from moving.

Fai, who was still stumbling, somehow gained some upward momentum and managed to latch his arms Kurogane's neck to prevent himself from falling and plant the kiss at the same time.

There was one minor issue.

Fai's kiss hadn't landed on its target.

Instead of kissing Kurogane's nose better, Kurogane found the blonde's lips now firmly pressed against his own.

Kurogane felt a surge of heat rush to his face.

His mind was reeling.

He-Fai-kiss-him-gah!

Kurogane regained his composure and whipped backwards, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and spitting on the ground in disgust.

"What the hell- I said no-gah! Bastard, that was disgusting!" Kurogane sputtered.

Fai grinned again.

"Hyuuu!" Fai cooed.

Kurogane scowled.

Seriously, the man was going to have to learn to just whistle.

"I made Kuro-shy blush!" Fai sounded extremely triumphant about his feat.

Kurogane, however, merely deepened his scowl.

Another new nickname and it was by far worse than any so far.

"Kuro-chan is shy, so cute" Fai continued, an amused grin plastered over his face.

Okay, maybe not.

And Kurogane was not _blushing_, damnit! His face was merely red from anger. Yes, that was totally it.

"I am not" Kurogane growled.

"Defensive are we?" Fai inquired.

"No, _we-_" Kurogane caught himself before he referred to himself as a more than one person, _"I_ am not defensive!"

"I'm fairly certain that would be called being defensive" A smooth voice said from behind him. Kurogane turned his head around slightly.

"Touya, not you too" Kurogane moaned once he caught sight of the man.

Was everyone against him?

"I'm only telling the truth" Touya replied with a shrug.

Kurogane frowned. Something was missing.

Fai peered over Touya's shoulder curiously.

"Where's Yukito?" He inquired.

Kurogane nodded. That was what was missing. Almost every time Kurogane had seen Touya Yukito had been nearby.

"Waiting outside" Touya replied calmly, "Speaking of which, I was supposed to tell you that we're leaving."

Kurogane nodded again.

Thank God. He could leave, get the key back, and get some sleep.

Touya started to leave, Kurogane following behind while pulling Fai along as he waved good-bye to random strangers.

Sabrina and Kimber were standing just outside, smiling as they exited the building.

Kurogane stopped in front of them and held out his hand demandingly.

"Hand it over" he commanded.

Sabrina tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Hand what over?" She inquired.

Kimber was staring at Fai like she was trying to telepathically have a conversation with him and kept on tilting her head towards Kurogane slightly.

Kurogane turned his head slightly to look at Fai.

Fai was staring the same way and Kimber and made one or two suggestive glances in Kurogane's direction.

Kurogane shook his head before turning his gaze back to Sabrina.

"The key" He growled.

"Key for what?" Sabrina seemed genuinely confused.

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Damn blondes.

He raised the arm that was handcuffed and waved it around.

"The handcuffs" Kurogane said, narrowing his eyes.

Sabrina blinked before rummaging through her pockets, dislodging a pair of car keys and a few pennies.

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, causing Kurogane to fear the worst.

"I think I lost them" She said.

"What?" Kurogane's tone was wavering dangerously near a temper tantrum.

"I lost them" Sabrina's voice had more strength now that she was sure.

She took a few steps back for safety measures however.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes in anger.

She had lost the keys.

She had lost the damn keys!

He was stuck to the idiot.

Sabrina scooped up her car keys before making a break for the car.

"Kimber, let's go!" She called to her friend.

Kimber glanced between her and Kurogane before getting the point and taking off.

"Well" Fai said as he watched the two girls drive away, "We're in quite the predicament aren't we Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane mumbled some rather rude things under his breath before dragging Fai over to where Touya and Yukito were waiting in the car.

Yukito raised an eyebrow as he noticed the handcuffs.

Kurogane flung open the door, sat down, and moved as far away from Fai as humanly possible while handcuffed.

"Sabrina" He explained to Yukito and Touya like that made all the sense in the world.

Touya shrugged and started the car. When they were all back at the dorm everyone spilt up.

Chii and Sakura went to their room (They were roommates), Kimber and Sabrina seemed to vanish until a while later, and everyone else sat and watched infomercials.

Kurogane started at the wall above the TV in boredom.

He didn't want to watch infomercials, and joining in on the conversation meant talking with Fai, so he was content with staring at the wall. At one point in the evening he shot a glance towards Fai, and was suddenly reminded of the feel of his lips. Kurogane shuddered. That was going to haunt him. Before Fai could notice Kurogane's stare, he shifted his gaze back to the wall.

Weird, if you stared hard enough you could notice patterns.

Was that a llama?

Kurogane heard two boisterous voices that he recognized to belong to Sabrina and Kimber enter the room.

Kimber stopped what she was saying as she noticed the TV.

"Infomercials!" Kimber cried, seating herself in front of the TV like a child watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Sabrina acted calm for once and seated herself on the armrest of a loveseat farthest away from Kurogane, casting the occasional wary glance around the room.

Chii came in shortly after, a puzzled look on her face. She sat down next to Kimber.

Kurogane did a quick one over of the room. Everyone was there, except Sakura.

He frowned. Normally she would be glued to Syaoran's side.

There were more footsteps on the stairs, but Kurogane ignored them.

Sakura would probably just sit down next to someone, it wasn't worth the attention.

"Um, everyone" Sakura began, her voice barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone's head turned in her direction, and her face promptly turned red.

"I, um, have something to say…" She sounded rather afraid.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. She could just hurry up and get to the point.

"How serious is this?" Shaolan asked.

Syaoran punched his brother's shoulder lightly before turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Pretty serious, I think" Sakura admitted.

Kurogane frowned.

She was certainly dragging this out longer than it had to be.

"Uhm, everyone" Sakura took a deep breathe,

"I'm…….."

* * *

**Bahh bahh bahhhhhh! **

**I'd be surprised if anyone guessed what was wrong, like majorly surprised. Or maybe I'm just saying that to psych you out. Or maybe that was too psych you out..**

**That could last for a while, so I'll stop while I'm ahead.**

**I have part of the next chappie written, so as soon as I get Freddie, my memory stick, back, I'll update.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	8. The PWord

**WOO! Fast upate! Then again, I was typing it up while watching 'The Sixth Sense'. I would've never guessed the ending, but after you watch it it all makes sense!**

**Hyuu! I've almost written ten chappies, and not even half of the stuff I've planned has come into this yet. Well, this'll be a long fic.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant"

Syaoran's stomach lurched forward suddenly.

She was what?!

His mind went straight into overdrive.

His girlfriend was pregnant.

Sure, he loved her and all, but still, it was a little too much for the mind of someone who had just had a few drinks.

Then again, that would explain why Sakura had been avoiding alcohol, and why she had been acting so nervous the past few days.

Syaoran started to stand up to go talk to her, when he noticed the odd feeling that came when one was at the receiving end of a death glare.

He turned his head slowly, just narrowly catching the sight of Kurogane being yanked off the couch (He forgot to fictionally glue himself to the couch) by an over eager Fai, who had jumped up to go congratulate Sakura.

Syaoran turned his head a little more.

Touya's eyes were narrowed dangerously low and there was a look of blood lust glinting in his eyes

. Much to Syaoran's misfortune, Touya's glare was directed at him.

Oh great, Syaoran thought dryly, only my third day here and I've already pissed off my girlfriend's older brother

. Now, it wasn't like Touya wasn't already pretty ticked, Syaoran knew perfectly well that Touya practically hated him already.

Yukito smiled apologetically and waved slightly.

Syaoran didn't even bother talking to Touya, he knew it would just bring him a slow, more painful death.

He instead walked over to Sakura.

"So…" He began awkwardly, managed to cut off Fai mid-giggle.

Fai stood there, staring at the two expectantly.

Kurogane had stopped glaring long enough to notice the awkward feel of the air, blame Fai, and drag the blond up the stairs, mumbling curses that would haunt Syaoran for a while.

"Pregnant, huh?" Syaoran said softly, scratching the back of his head furiously.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded, looking equally uncomfortable.

Syaoran smiled nervously, the result turning into more of a grimace.

"And now the brat's going to leave and never be seen again" Touya commented as he walked over.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped, turning to give her elder brother a glare.

Syaoran faltered slightly. He was always nervous when it came to getting into actual arguments with Touya. The man could kill him if he wanted.

Syaoran managed to work up enough courage to speak.

"No, I won't leave" Syaoran's voice sounded much bolder than he felt, "I'm going to stay. If you're going to kill me for not leaving her side, fine, but I'm not going to die as someone who left their girlfriend because of a child."

That seemed to be what Touya needed to hear.

He gave a grudging smirk. "Fine, but if you do for some reason leave, don't be surprised if you're body's found in a ditch somewhere south of here."

Sakura glared at her brother again, and Yukito chuckled nervously.

Syaoran knew as well as everyone else that Touya would most likely stick to his word.

"Yeah.." Syaoran's voice trailed off.

Touya ruffled Sakura's hair before heading up the stairs.

This was obviously too much to intake at once.

Yukito stayed by to talk for a bit. Syaoran turned to join his brother on the couch.

Sakura gave him a small grateful smile before turning to talk to Yukito.

"Geez, you got your girlfriend pregnant" Shaolan said, making it sound like an accomplishment.

"I always though it'd be me who did that" He continued, "Just wait till dad finds out."

Syaoran frowned. If his dad found out, well, his holiday's would be immensely less fun.

"So" Kimber's voice trailed off for dramatic effect. Syaoran waited patiently for her to continue.

"When's the wedding?" Sabrina and Kimber said this in unison.

Syaoran's hazel eyes widened as he realized the fact that they were going to have to get married.

God, he was barely twenty, and he was dealing with his?!

He scratched his cheek with his index finger nervously.

"Uhm…" he began, "Sometime…I guess."

Sabrina and Kimber accepted this as a valid answer and promptly turned around, screaming something about Kurogane that Syaoran wasn't sure he wanted to understand.

He felt a bit of pity for the older man, after all, he was quite obviously being taunted by three people who could seemingly stare into the face of death unflinchingly.

However, he was rather grateful he wasn't the one being teased.

"Are you going to propose?" Shaolan asked, looking at his twin curiously.

Syaoran was caught off guard.

Propose?

What was he-?

Syaoran calmed down long enough to realize what his brother was talking about.

He shrugged, running a hand through his tangled brown hair.

"I dunno, it has to be the right moment I suppose" Syaoran muttered thoughtfully.

He could've proposed then and there, and Sakura would've accepted, he knew that, but he wanted to do things right.

Right probably wasn't defined by getting your girlfriend pregnant beforehand, but none the less, right.

"Well, no duh" A voice agreed. Syaoran's head shot up, looking for whoever had spoken.

His eyes finally rested on Kamui…or Subaru. He wasn't sure, he was having issues telling them apart.

He had originally categorized them by the fact that one looked like he attacked his hair with a straightening iron every morning, whereas the other did not.

But he couldn't remember which was which, nor could he remember which one was the louder one, or the quieter.

Oh, how he hated twins. Rather hypocritical, eh?

"So, any plans on wooing the fine lady?" One of them asked.

Syaoran remained silent.

This silence made it entirely possible to hear the scrapping of the bedpost on the floor a few stories up, and the irrationally loud hollering of an obviously ticked Kurogane.

"What the…?" Hideki said, staring at the ceiling in confusion.

Syaoran jumped, he had forgotten Hideki was even there.

After a while Sakura joined Syaoran on the couch, staring at her hands nervously.

"How long have you…?" Syaoran allowed his voice to trail off. He still couldn't quite allow himself to say the word 'pregnant'.

"One month" Sakura offered, sounding equally as nervous.

Syaoran blinked.

That long?

"When are you telling your dad?" Syaoran asked.

He wasn't afraid of Sakura's father, he seemed like an understanding man…he hoped.

"When are you telling yours?" Sakura asked, avoiding the question.

"When you tell yours" Syaoran said bluntly.

"At the same time!" Sakura decided eagerly.

"Deal" Syaoran agreed.

His mind was still troubled about the whole proposing matter.

For one, he had no ring. That and the poor lad had no idea where, or when to do it.

He sighed inwardly. He was going to have to ask for advice.

But who?

He was not going to ask his brother, that seemed dangerous, namely because Sabrina and Kimber would insist on helping (Then again, they would anyway).

He didn't really know the other twins, and thus they were ruled out.

He doubted that Hideki knew much about this stuff, but he was still an option.

Kurogane, Syaoran mused, seemed smart enough. Although he didn't seem like he knew much about the general knowledge of girls anyway.

There was Fai. Syaoran crossed him out mentally right away. Sure, the man was older then he was, but none the less, he would insist upon something extravagant.

Yukito was a possibility; he would have some good advice.

There was one person left on his list though: Touya.

Sure, the man would probably kill him, but he was also Sakura's older brother.

Syaoran buried his face into the palms of his hands and sighed.

"Oh, don't worry!" Sakura cooed, patting his head comfortingly.

Syaoran had a feeling Sakura had no idea what exactly what was worrying him, but he gave her a shaky smile.

Sakura looked relieved as soon as she saw the smile.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" A relaxed voice asked from behind him.

Syaoran blushed and turned around to see who was talking to him.

Yukito stared at them both with a gentle expression.

"O-oh, y-yes, you're right!" Sakura agreed, blushing too.

She scampered off up the stairs, Syaoran watched her leave.

Yukito followed shortly after.

Shaolan was examining his brother's face closely.

"Geez, you really like her, don't you?" He asked sounding somewhat impressed.

Syaoran nodded, not bothering to comment that he and Sakura had been dating for around two or three years.

Of course, Shaolan used his amazing talent of ruining moments of general sincerity between the two.

"Well, you'd better not mess this up!" He pointed out loudly.

Syaoran nodded in an 'Well, no duh' manner.

He sighed a little. He knew what he had to do.

Working up the courage to do so, however, was the problem.

Shaolan stood up, extending his arms towards the ceiling.

"Well, tomorrow's a busy day, places to go, people to see and such" He said, then, counting that as a suitable goodnight, headed up the stairs, leaving Syaoran to sort out this thoughts.

Then he decided. He knew what he was going to do. Even if it was an undesirable option, it was also probably the best.

He had to talk to Touya.

If Syaoran remembered correctly Touya's room was on the third floor.

o, Syaoran set off on his daring mission, only to be stopped a few feet away from the door by a rather peculiar sight.

Kimber was crouched in front of the door that Syaoran supposed lead to Kurogane and Fai's room, sawing a hole through the door with a sharpened kitchen knife.

Sabrina stood behind her, waiting patiently for the hole to actually be there.

Touya was leaning against the wall separating two doors.

"Uhm, what exactly are you doing?" Syaoran asked, feeling like he didn't want to know.

"Why, trying to see what the Great Master's up to of course" Kimber said with a shrug like sawing a hole in someone's door was normal.

"Y'know" Touya said, leaning in towards the door, "It's unlocked."

With a manly flourish of his right hand Touya twisted the door opened and allowed everyone a view of the other two.

Syaoran looked in curiously. Both beds had moved closer to each other, although there was small gap between them so there could be almost no contact with the person on the other bed (Obviously Kurogane's idea).

Fai however had seemingly remained undaunted by Kurogane's unwilling-ness to go anywhere near Fai, and had somehow managed to sprawl himself out over the bed so that he could use Kurogane's chest as a pillow.

Syaoran was fairly certain that Fai would've moved after Kurogane fell asleep. He would've no doubt put up a fight.

Kimber slammed the door shut.

Syaoran winced, praying that they wouldn't wake up. It would almost certainly mean the death of them.

"NO!" Kimber exclaimed, "It's less fun that way!"

And with that she resumed sawing a hole into the door.

Syaoran shook his head, tossing his mighty brown curls over his eyes.

"Hey, brat." Syaoran cast a wary glance at Touya at the recognition of the word 'brat'.

"Come in here for a minute" Touya nodded towards his room, gesturing for him to follow, before walking into his room.

"Good luck good sir" Sabrina said with a comforting nod.

"Thanks" Syaoran breathed as he went into the room that could possible bring his doom.

Syaoran blinked as he saw the furnishing of the room. He was seriously starting to wonder why every room was furnished differently. In the end he had a feeling at least one student would want a different room and people would swap and such.

Touya and Yukito's room was furnished with a futon against the wall facing the door, it was folded into a couch. There was a bed on the wall next to it and one desk.

Touya sprawled out on the futon couch, Yukito was sitting at the desk, devouring a book.

Syaoran seated himself at the end of the bed.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked, feeling rather bold. If Yukito was in the room the chances of him getting maimed were slim.

"I'm assuming you're going to propose" He began, pausing to wait for a nod or something from Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"I was just wondering what you had planned."

Syaoran opened his mouth and words seemed to just to flow out.

And thus the planning began.

* * *

**No comment.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	9. Kuropuppy

**Well, I was a tad slow, and I am very sorry, but I can't write in the summer. It is a mental challenge for me!**

**My main reason for updating was because a friend threatened to...well, she threatened me with something I don't remember.**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Kurogane was awakening to find Fai using him as a pillow.

"Get off!" Kurogane growled, still half-asleep. His eyes had fluttered open, and he was instantly wondering why there was some extra weight resting on his chest. He had looked down, and there was Fai, sleeping peacefully, and Kurogane became extremely irritated. He had been hoping the entire handcuffed incidence had been merely a nightmare, this apparently was not the case.

"Get off me!" Kurogane growled. Fai stirred slowly, pale eyelids fluttering open. Fai's face lit up as soon as his eyes rested on Kurogane's face. Whether this was from the joy of spotting his favorite torture subject, or something else, Kurogane remained un-decided.

"G'morning Kuro-chan" Fai murmured drowsily, slowly sitting up.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kurogane asked, using his pissed voice.

"I was using you as a pillow of course Kuro-sama" Fai stated like it was a normal thing to say.

"Well, don't" Kurogane snapped gruffly.

"Kuro-grumpy isn't a morning person" Fai commented.

Kurogane grudgingly stood up, planning numerous scenarios that may or may not have included a knife, an umbrella, and a canary.

Kurogane stared blankly at his dresser.

"How is this going to work?" Kurogane grumbled. Fai remained oddly silent, unable to answer the question.

"Well, we can think about this after breakfast" Fai chirped, dragging Kurogane off.

"Gaaahhh, slow down will you?!" Kurogane snapped as he was practically dragged down the hallway. Touya was already in the kitchen, making pancakes. "You can cook?" Kurogane asked in surprise. He had thought Touya was too manly to cook. But he was also certain the Syaoran was too much of a man to guard a bottle of syrup. He was wrong on both accounts.

"What's with you kid?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow as Syaoran wrapped one arm protectively around the syrup.

"N-nothing" He stammered, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Suuuree….

Shaolan came down the stairs, still clad in boxers and a black T-shirt. "Good morning" He said, sounding wide-awake. Then he noticed his brother.

"Fallen in love with syrup?" He quipped, sitting down next to him at the table.

"No" Syaoran huffed childishly.

Kurogane sat down too, pulling Fai along with him. Fai managed to drag a chair underneath him so he wasn't sitting on the ground. Kimber and Sabrina walked into the kitchen, plopping down at the table. Kurogane quickly counted the chairs and decided they could probably fit at least four extra people that didn't live with them if they tried.

"So, Great Master.." Kimber began nervously. Kurogane glared at her. He could only handle so many nicknames and torture methods, and his patience was wearing thin. "You didn't notice anything…odd, about your door, did you?" Kurogane furrowed his brow in confusion.

Notice anything odd? He barely had time to notice the door due to Fai.

"You know, like an eye-sized hole?" Sabrina filled in.

"What the hell?" Kurogane asked, still looking confused. An eye-sized hole? They were talking gibberish now.

"Oh, nothing" Kimber said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. This probably wasn't a good thing. He made a quick mental note to check the door later. Touya set a plate of hot pancakes on the table, wiping one hand on an apron.

An apron, Kurogane noted scornfully, that was pink. Did anyone have any manly pride?

Kurogane doubted it.

Sabrina stabbed a few pancakes violently with a fork. "Pass the syrup" She requested, reaching for it expectantly.

"No!" Syaoran snapped childishly, shifting so his back was guarding the syrup from Sabrina's outstreched hand.

"Fatty" Sabrina muttered crankily.

Hideki came downstairs, wearing clothes that one would wear in public, quite unlike anyone else, most of whom were wearing pajamas or yesterdays clothes.

"What's wrong with Syaoran?" Hideki whispered loudly after noticing that Syaoran's back was facing the general public.

"We have no idea" Kimber said with a shrug. "Shaolan, I think you brother's losing it" Fai said teasingly.

"I think that became obvious when he started guarding the syrup" Kimber commented dryly.

Kurogane quirked an eyebrow. The kid was just sitting there, allowing everyone to gossip about him like he wasn't there. And why was he blushing? Kurogane was beginning to think there was something special about the syrup bottle.

"Who's guarding the syrup?" Yukito asked. Kurogane looked up. For loud people they could walk like ninja's, it was frightening really.

"I'll give you a hint" Shaolan said, hiding his amusement poorly, "His arm is wrapped around a bottle of syrup, and he looks freakishly like me for unknown reasons."

"Oh, yes, I wonder why" Kurogane muttered dryly.

Fai glanced at Kurogane a blinding smile on his face.

"Kuro-cranky isn't a morning person, eh?" Fai quipped, still smiling brightly.

"It's Kurogane, damn you!" Kurogane snapped. The sad thing, it was becoming a habit to snap at the man. Not like Kurogane minded; from what he knew about Fai's personality it wasn't like he was going to say anything smart. Fai's grinned broadened and he clapped his hands together, like some brillant idea had struck him.

"You know what an angry Kuro-chan reminds me off?" Fai paused, waiting to see Kurogane's reaction. Kurogane's scowl deepened and he gave Fai a glare of oncoming death. "A puppy!" Then Fai began to giggle violently.

"Aheheh!" Fai chuckled, "Kuro-puppy! Aheheh!"

"Hold still while I KILL YOU!" Kurogane growled.

"No killing at breakfast" Touya scolded lightly.

"No killing would be nice" A bleary voice mumbled from the doorway. Syaoran's face lit up and he loosened his grip on the syrup slightly.

About time too, Kurogane thought to himself.

Sakura seated herself next to Syaoran. Chii slipped in subtly, seating herself next to Hideki. Sakura helped herself to some pancakes, her face showing the obvious confusion at the fact no one else had eaten yet. Kurogane grumbled irritably under his breath, namely about Fai being a moron, and idiots who protect syrup.

"Syrup Sakura?" Syaoran offered.

Sabrina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Sakura nodded in thanks and took the bottle from Syaoran.

She flipped open the lid with her thumb then promptly gasped in amazement.

It took Kurogane a moment to catch sight of what it was exactly, but when he did he rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly at the obvious-ness of it all.

It was a wedding ring.

Kurogane groaned. This was getting to mushy for him.

Syaoran snatched the ring, moved off the chair, and knelt down so only his head was visible above the table. He grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura w-w-w-will y-you m-m-marry me?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. The kid obviously had no self-confidence whatsoever.

"Of course I will!" Sakura exclaimed, ignoring the ring and tackling the poor boy on the spot. Kurogane rolled his eyes again, and stabbed a pancake with a fork. Only wimps used syrup. Real men ate food without all that sugary crap. Fai felt the exact opposite as Kurogane and was using the hand that wasn't attached to Kurogane to drown the pancake in syrup. Kurogane eyed the now syrup drenched pancake with suspicion. Fai mixed with that much sugar couldn't bode well.

"So, Touya, you now have a brother-in-law, how does that make you feel" Sabrina inquired, moving from her seat and approaching Touya with her hand outstretched like a microphone. Kurogane ignored Sabrina's early morning antics.

Touya ignored Sabrina too and sat down at the seat she had just vacated.

Sabrina pouted. "You suck."

Kurogane looked towards the fridge as he heard it opening. Yukito was leaning into the fridge, rummaging through whatever they had. He stuck his head out to peer at Fai. "Fai, do you mind going to the store?" Yukito asked, "We need some vegetables and some other healthier things."

"What's in there now?" Hideki asked, looking somewhat concerned about what was in the fridge. Yukito turned back to the fridge.

"Milk, Pepsi, meat, and beer" he listed.

Kurogane shrugged slightly. He saw no problem with that.

"Sure" Fai said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Kurogane turned to Sabrina. "Tell me, did you find the stupid key?"

"No" Sabrina said with a shrug, "And, if you keep calling it stupid it may not want to come back."

Kurogane scowled. It was a stupid key. Well, more or less it was that Sabrina could lose anything, thus making her the stupid one.

"Kuro-puppy doesn't want to go shopping with me?" Fai asked, sounding wounded.

Kurogane wheeled around to face him. "No" He deadpanned.

"Why?" Fai moaned, "It'll be fun!"

Kurogane scoffed. Fun? Fun could have many definitions, but shopping with a blond idiot was not one of them.

"Please!" Fai pleaded.

"When hell freezes over!" Kurogane snapped.

"If we don't get food we'll go hungry" Fai reminded him solemnly. Well, as solemnly as he could.

"I'm still not going" Kurogane stated simply.

Fai and Kurogane continued to bicker for at least half an hour. By this time every else had fled from the kitchen and was taking shelter in one of the upper floors or outside in case Kurogane blew up.

Kurogane ended up giving in just so he could ignore the blond again.

Which is how Kurogane ended up in front of a grocery store, shifting in impatience as Fai fumbled around with a cart.

"God, how hard is it?!" Kurogane grumbled once he'd had enough of just standing and waiting.

He pulled a dollar from his pocket, shoved it into the slot, and pulled out the cart with ease.

"Hyuuu!" Fai trilled, "Kuro-woof is so manly!"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed instantly. Another nickname. How many could the damned blond come up with?

On second thought, Kurogane didn't want to know.

After a few minutes in the store Kurogane lost all track of time. It was like a big, clean, torturing room. Kurogane looked around, scanning for either a method of suicide or escape. He had found about twenty methods of killing himself down on aisle alone. One day, another ten to go.

"Hold this Kuro-sama" Fai said, thrusting a bag of toilet paper into the bigger man's arms. Kurogane caught it and glared at the man. Fai was glancing between the brand Kurogane was holding and another on the shelf. Kurogane frowned. Was he examining the toilet paper?

"What the hell are you doing" Kurogane growled.

Fai merely grinned and snatched the bag from Kurogane. It was tossed carelessly into the cart while Fai continued grinning.

Kurogane scowled. There was just something wrong with the man.

If he wasn't still attached to Fai he could just run him over with the cart and it'd be done with.

After what could have been four hours but was more like just one, they emerged from the store. Both of their arms were full of bags, and Kurogane scowl deepened as he was hit with the realization that he going to be stuck with the blond the whole ride home.

He figured he could drown out Fai's chatting by blaring the radio, but he hadn't counted on the fact Fai may actually like some of the stupid songs on. Fai was singing enthusiastically to some song by a guy named Justin something.

"I'm bringin' sexy back!" Fai sang happily, bouncing back and forth to the rhythm.

"Sing with me Kuro-puppy!" Fai cooed over the music.

"NO!" Kurogane refused the offer as calmly as he could.

"Please, it'll be fun!" Fai said brightly.

"Fun?" Kurogane scoffed. He was not going to sing, no chance in hell.

"Fine" Fai huffed, "Be a party-pooper."

"Gladly" Kurogane muttered under his breath.

Fai burst into another round of singing and Kurogane slammed his head against the steering wheel. His sanity couldn't handle this much longer.

"You know hitting your head like that can cause brain damage and blood clots" Fai stated wisely.

Kurogane inhaled deeply. He could get arrested for murder. That was something he was constantly reminding himself on the sanity-straining ride home

Kurogane pulled into the dorm's driveway, fully planning on murdering Sabrina if she didn't have the key yet. Kurogane slipped out the driver's door, pulling Fai into the seat.

"Oww" Fai moaned, rubbing his side that just may have hit the side of the seat. "Kuro-chan's a meany!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Fai clambered out quickly, slamming the door shut. "Let's unpack the groceries!" Fai cheered, sounding overjoyed.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal. "We're not" Kurogane said bluntly, walking towards the front door.

"But Kuro-woof!" Fai protested, struggling to get back to the car, "Some of the food needs to be kept cold!"

"Tch" Kurogane grunted, opening the door. He didn't care.

He pulled Fai inside roughly. "Someone go unpack the groceries" He commanded irritably.

Sabrina was sitting on the couch, looking as though she hadn't moved from that spot in hours. Meaning she probably hadn't found the key yet. Kurogane growled.

Syaoran nodded meekly, noticing Kurogane's angered face before rushing out to go bring in some of the groceries.

"Did you find the key?!" Kurogane demanded loudly, glaring at Sabrina.

She glanced up lazily. "Whatever are you talking about Kurogane-dearest?"

"The damn key! The one _you_lost!" Kurogane elaborated, fixing his deadliest glare on the blond.

"I prefer misplaced" Sabrina informed him solemnly.

Kurogane stormed over to her angrily. "Where is it?!"

Sabrina, either out of fear or just amusement, chuckled nervously. She reached into her pocket, retrieving a small silver key.

"You mean this?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Kurogane stated, snatching the key in one swift motion.

"I can finally be free from Kuro-meanie!" Fai cheered, grinning brightly.

"Great Master was mean to you?" Sabrina inquired.

Fai nodded, "He wouldn't sing with me."

"Shame!" Sabrina scolded Kurogane.

Kurogane twitched. His sanity was starting to snap.

He brought up his wrist with the metal loop attached. He jammed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. Kurogane let out a satisfactory grunt as it fell off his wrist loosely. Yes, free at last.

He tossed the key to Fai, who followed Kurogane's motion's quickly.

"I'm free!" Fai trilled, latching himself to Kurogane's waist.

"Gah! I just got freed from you too, and the first thing you do is HUG ME?!" Kurogane snapped.

Fai nodded, nuzzling his head against Kurogane's side. "It's much more fun to hug Kuro-sama when I'm not attached to his wrist!"

"Damnit all, let go of me!!" Kurogane commanded, trying to pry Fai off.

Fai merely tightened his grip around Kurogane's waist.

Kurogane groaned. His sanity had just snapped..

"LET GO OF ME!" Kurogane hollered, squirming slightly to try and get free from the blond's grasp.

"Why?" Fai asked, his voice laced with sweetness.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A MORON!" Kurogane retorted loudly.

"I hate to break up the madness" Hideki said calmly, his voice reaching throughout the room, "But does anyone know where Kimber and Shaolan went?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Kimber doesn't work during the day, so I have no idea."

Fai pulled away. "This sounds like a mystery!" He raised his hand to his face like he was holding a magnifying glass.

Sabrina nodded. "Let's try and solve it!"

Kurogane sighed, "I'm going to have a shower" He muttered. He had to get away before the madness got any worse.

* * *

**I should probably announce that most of my updates are going to be really slow for a while. I have a few good reasons: 1. My family is coming out from B.C 2. There's an anime convention coming up and I need to finish teh amv I'm entering in a contest for it. 3. I'm really lazy and can't write during summer cause I need to many naps .**

**I hope you'll forgive my slacker update patterns!**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	10. Facing The Great Monster

**

* * *

**

Oh, oh wow, I am uber sorry for not updating sooner. I actually forgot I had to update this fic at some point in time, and just stopped thinking about it. But, then, earlier today I was like "Alright, it's time to sit your ass in front of that beast of a computer and update Powercords and Motorcycles." And that I did.

**Now...read on young explorers.**

* * *

Sabrina sprawled herself out on the couch, smirking slightly. Kurogane had just gone to have a shower. Which presumably meant he was going to stop by his room first, meaning he was going to find the hole in his door. Now it was all a matter of time.

"When did you last see Kimber and Shaolan?" Fai was asking.

Sabrina tilted her head to the side to see what Fai was up to.

Fai was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring up at Hideki, who was sitting calmly on the couch. They were trying to solve the dissaperance of both Kimber and Shaolan. Sabrina was wondering too, but she wasn't going too make a big show out of it. Which, in truth was nothing like her, but she was tired, so much so that she didn't want to pay attention for more than five minutes at a time.

"Uhn, let me see" Hideki mused, "Just after breakfast. Kimber was teasing Kurogane again, and Shaolan was talking to Syaoran. Then they were just gone."

Fai nodded, making a small 'ah' noise.

"Kimber probably went to the mall" Sabrina said thoughtfully.

It was true, she had been going on about seeing what was 'on-the-market' for clothes and luggage. She had always had a strange thing with luggage.

Sabrina heard an aggrivated growl from three stories up.

"Wait for it" Sabrina murmed.

Fai looked at her curisously, "Wait for what?"

Sabrina grinned knowingly. "An angry Kuro-puppy" She informed him.

Fai grinned manically, but then tilted his head to the side. "What made Kuro-chan angry?"

Sabrina grinned a grin equally as evil as Fai's. "You'll see."

"Alright!" Kurogane hollered, his voice ringing down the stairs, "Who drilled a hole in my door?!"

Sabrina giggled slightly. Fai had an eyebrow raised curiously. "A hole?" He asked himself.

Hideki looked just as puzzled as Fai.

Kurogane stomped into the door, obviously fuming. Sabrina figured that if this was a cartoon Kurogane would be steaming from the ears.

"Well, it wasn't me" Hideki said.

"It wasn't me either" Fai promised, throwing his hands in the air, "So no need to get angry at me Kuro-woof."

"What was that?" Kurogane bit out, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What was what?" Fai asked innocently, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"That name!" Kurogane snapped, twitching slightly.

"Oh!" Fai exclaimed, clapping his hands together brightly, "The name! Do you like it?"

"Not a chance in hell" Kurogane growled.

Fai's face fell overdramatically.

Sabrina grinned in amusement, Kurogane had obviously forgotten about his reason for making such a show in the first place.

"Will Kuro-puppy like any of the names I give him?" Fai asked himself loudly.

"When hell freezes over dumbass" Kurogane growled.

"Kuro-cranky is so mean" Fai moaned.

Kurogane grunted irritably.

"Hey, Great Master, have you seen Kimber or Shaolan around?" Sabrina butted in before his sanity would snap and he decided to strangle someone.

"Kimber" Kurogane growled like the world was suddenly starting to make sense.

"I take that as a no" Sabrina grumbled before turning to Fai, "Wanna play cards?"

Kurogane muttered something along the lines of "I'll kill her later, after a beer." Before venturing off to the kitchen.

"What kind of cards" Fai inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I suck at most card games" Sabrina admitted, "So, Cheat then?"

"I'm game!" Hideki exclaimed.

"Hyuu! Sounds like a plan to me" Fai said in agreement.

"We need more people" Sabrina muttered. Cards wasn't all too much fun without lots of people.

Fai nodded. "Oh, Kuro-sama!"

"Not my name! Damnit!" An angry voice called back.

"Oh!" Fai exclaimed.

Sabrina could pretty much see the imaginary lightbulb fake-click.

"It's Kuro-_chan_, right?" Fai guessed teasingly.

"KU-RO-GA-NE!" Kurogane hollered.

"Ah, so it _is_ Kuro-chan" Fai mused loudly, just loud enough for Kurogane to hear from the kitchen.

"Alright! THAT'S IT!" Kurogane's sanity had obviously snapped.

Hideki instinctivly flinched, grabbing a pillow to shield himself.

_Smart man, _Sabrina thought.

Kurogane stomped out of the kitchen, beer in hand. Sabrina noticed rather ruefully that his grip on the can was so tight that if he was any angrier the can would break.

"So, does _Kuro-chan_" Fai was starting to put extra emphasis the taller man's name. "Want to play a game of cards?"

"With you?" Kurogane guessed, fury still flaming in his eyes.

Fai nodded, "Please! It'll be fun!"

"If you're playing, no chance" Kurogane grumbled.

"Oh, come on! Kuro_-sama_" Sabrina pleaded teasingly.

A twitch flickered on Sabrina's lip, forming a small, bemused smile.

"No damnit, I am not playing a stupid game of cards with you!" Kurogane stomped his foot on the around to emphasise his point before turning and marching up the stairs.

"Kuro-chan is the stupid one!" Fai called after him.

"Well, let's go find other people to play cards with" Hideki suggested.

"But who?" Sabrina asked over-dramaticaly.

"Hmmm…" Fai stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Chii's still here" Hideki said, mainly to himself.

"What are you still doing here then man?" Sabrina inquired. She figured he'd be off, flirting like a middle-school boy with a crush.

"Go woo her!" Fai cheered.

"B-but" Hideki stammered, face flushing from the previous comment.

Sabrina leapt up suddenly, striding over and hauling Hideki off the couch.

"Go man, go!" Sabrina cheered, sounding strangly like a man at a intense football game.

Fai leapt up too, and joined Sabrina in the joyous event of literally shoving Hideki up the stairs and in the direction of Chii's room.

Sabrina stood at the top of the steps, turning to peer at Fai, who was halfway up the flight.

"Now what?" She asked boredly.

"Let's go find Kuro-cranky" Fai suggested.

Sabrina shook her head. "Nah, too easy."

Then, the fictional lightbulb clicked.

"Hey Fai" She began, walking down to stand one step above him.

Fai tilted his head to the side curiously, blond locks, hiding the amused gleam in his eyes Sabrina knew was there.

"Let's draw!" Sabrina exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"We need crayons" Fai reminded solemnly.

Sabrina nodded eagerly.

"Let's get Great Master to drive us to the mall!" Sabrina suggested.

"I'll go fetch him" Fai said, before giggling at his recent statement.

Sabrina gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck."

Fai nodded before trudging up the stairs.

"He's a brave one" Sabrina muttered proudly.

Not many people would dare to go ask Kurogane to drive them somewhere, to get crayons.

"Who is?" A voice inquired from the bottom of the stairs.

Sabrina turned around to find herself facing Kamui..or Subaru. She had never been good with faces, especially ones that looked like others.

"Fai went to face the great monster" Sabrina explained, just assuming he would figure out who 'the great monster'.

"That is brave" Subaru/Kamui agreed.

He walked past Sabrina, slinking up the steps smoothly. Sabrina remained where she was, feeling that it was the safest place to stand until Kurogane decided to go on a blind killing spree.

"THERE IS NOT A CHANCE IN HELL I'M DRIVING YOU TO THE MALL!" Kurogane's angered voice echoed throughout the dorm, leaving those in their rooms somewhat terrified, and Sabrina rather bemused.

"Temper temper" She scolded to no one in particular.

"NO!" Kurogane snapped. Fai had probably made a comment.

Soon after Fai's rather amused voice could also be heard.

"Oh, please Kuro-woof?" Fai was pleading.

Sabrina could hear Kurogane's footsteps pounding angrily above her, along with Fai's light, quick strides.

It was probably time to move.

Sabrina slowly backed down the steps, careful to stick to the side out of harms way. Kurogane on a rampage could be, although amusing, somewhat dangerous if you were stupid enough to stand in harm's way.

So, by the time Kurogane had stomped lividly down the stairs, practically steaming from the ears, Sabrina had herself sprawled on the couch in a similar position to earlier.

Fai soon stepped into Sabrina's sight range, his weight shifting between the balls of his feet. Sabrina could tell he was preparing to run if nessacary.

Kurogane wheeled on Sabrina, becoming even more infuriated at the sight of her lazy smirk.

"Why in God's name should I drive you two to the mall?" He snapped.

"Because you're a gentleman?" Suggested Fai, smiling cockily.

"You!" Kurogane wheeled back to Fai, "You shut the hell up!"

"Temper, temper" Sabrina scolded lightly.

Kurogane sighed loudly, massaging his temples. "You two dumb-asses both can drive" He pointed out.

"But it's more fun when Kuro-manly drives!" Fai exclaimed.  
Sabrina chuckled as she saw Kurogane cringe at the new nickname.

"Fai makes an excellent point!" Sabrina acknowledged sagely, "And besides, is it really safe to let such 'dumb-asses' drive? We could somehow kill all those good Samaritans out there."

"God" Kurogane grumbled, "You two are as annoying as hell."

"Thanks!" Fai and Sabrina said with a smile.

"If I drive you, would you both shut up?" Kurogane inquired.

Sabrina grinned. Success.

"Sure thing Kuro-chan!" Fai agreed.

"It's Kurogane!

Kurogane snapped, pulling on his shoes.

He turned to face Sabrina and Fai.

"Come on!" He snapped, "Let's get this damn thing over with."

* * *

**Well, I hope you found that enjoyable to read. I wasn't all to sure of when to end this chapter. I could've kept on going, but I was like "Nah, let's at least give the readers something."**

**On a totally random sidenote, I've started drawing fanart! It's totally crappy, semi-chibi, fanart, but I've got some KuroFai...only light stuff though. And Fai in a kitty costume :) :). I'll put it up somewhere, maybe get myself a devient art account or something... For now though, if anyone wants to check it out, just let me know your email or something, I can send it to you and whatnot.**

**Well, R&R, and thanks for reading!**

**-Y.A.O.G**

**P.S A fan of one of other fics has pointed out that if you rearange 'Y.A.O.G' you get 'Yoga'. Some things really are strange, eh?**


	11. Glare'O'Doom

**Well, here I am with an early morning update. It's freakin' six a.m where I am. And, truth be told, the only reason I'm awake at the hour when both the sun and moon are clearly visible is cause I didn't feel like sleeping. I probably should've though, cause I've just noticed my attention span has shortened considerably.**

**Aside from pulling an all-nighter for fanfic reason, I'm very pleased to annouce the latest chappie -fist pump-**

* * *

Why? Why in God's name had Kurogane agreed to drive Sabrina and Fai, two of the people on his most hated list, to the Goddamn mall?

For one, they were both friggin' idiots who enjoyed singing along to the most pointless, stupid of the radio songs (I.E I kissed a Girl).

"Kuro kissed a girl, and he liked it" Sabrina sang gleefully Kurogane growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the car in front of him.

Kurogane scowled angrily. Damn them both to the fieriest pit of hell.

Maybe, Kurogane thought –he was in oddly optimistic state of mind for some reason. Maybe it was the result of his sanity about to snap- Maybe, if I ignore them, they'll stop.

That was the most lame-ass idea he'd had in a while.

"I hope his boyfriend don't mind it" Fai continued equally as cheery.

"I hope you both die a painful death" Kurogane grumbled, just loud enough for the two blondes to hear.

"Waahhh!" Fai mock-wailed, "Kuro-woof is being a big bully!"

"Kuro-woof!" Sabrina scolded, "Don't be a bully!"

"If weren't such pains!" Kurogane shot back thoroughly annoyed.

"If weren't such a meanie!" Fai retorted, huffing childishly.

"Oh! BURN!" Sabrina exclaimed

So, by the time the car had slowed to a halt, Kurogane's knuckles were turning white from his death grip on the wheel.

"Shop-ping" Sabrina sang gleefully, flinging the back door open and stepping out. Kurogane opened the door with all the calmness he could muster and clambered out in silence.

Fai flung open the door on his side with a flourish. His foot caught against the bottom of the car door, and he landed face-first against the concrete.

"You alright?" Sabrina asked through a fit of giggles.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, closing his door. Damn idiot.

Fai rolled onto his back, propping himself up with one elbow while using the other to wipe some dirt from his face.

"Kuro-sama, help me up!" Fai moaned, waving an arm around in the air limply.

"Lazy asshole" Kurogane grumbled, trudging past, hands in pocket.

"KURO-MEANY!" Fai complained loudly.

Kurogane raised his crimson eyes to the sky. Kurogane was beginning to think if there was a God out there he certainly hated him.

Kurogane inhaled slightly, trying to ignore the two blondes behind him.

Then, he sighed heavily. With all the blabbering and complaining they were hard to ignore.

"It was the funniest thing too, he just flat out refused to do it" Sabrina was blabbering, her voice barely audible through fits of laughter.

"Did you get him to do it?" Kurogane could tell Fai was practically hanging onto Sabrina's every word.

Sabrina chuckled, "Eventually."

"How?" Fai seemed astonished.

It was at this moment Kurogane realized with dread that they were, yet again, talking about him. This time, Kurogane guessed, it was about one of the school plays he was blackmailed to be in.

Growling deeply, he prepared to turn around and strangle them both.

"Oh my!" Fai gasped, "Looks like we've angered Kuro-chan."

"Kuro-chan is always angry" Sabrina whined.

Kurogane wheeled around, his fists clenched tightly. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here, dammit!"

Fai cowered in mock fear, pulling Sabrina in front of him.

"Now now, Kuro-silly. You don't really want to kill me" Sabrina said nervously, raising her hands in a peacekeeping manner.

"Yes. I do" Kurogane said bluntly, scowling.

Sabrina face didn't pale. However, it was fairly pale as it was, so it might have been impossible for it become any whiter.

After surveying both Sabrina and Fai with his signature glare ('Glare 'O Doom', as Fai, Sabrina, and Kimber would later dub it), he scoffed in irritation and stalked into the mall.

"Hyuuu!" Fai trilled from behind Kurogane, "The angry Kuro-sama didn't kill us!"

"We're saved!" Sabrina cheered.

"By nothing at all!" Fai continued.

"The power of teamwork!" Sabrina reminded.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. That was a really stupid reason. After a few brief moments in the mall, alone, without the idiots, it was ruined.

"Kuro-scary, maybe you should stop scowling" Sabrina said in a patronizing tone, suddenly next to him.

"Yeah" Fai agreed teasingly, appearing on his other side, "I think you're scaring people."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. God, they were like twins. Actually, Kurogane thought with a shudder, two Fai's would be a hell on earth for Kurogane.

"To hell with them all" Kurogane grumbled darkly.

"Bad Kuro-puppy!" Fai scolded lightly, swatting the taller man's arm playfully.

"Don't touch me" Kurogane snapped.

Fai recoiled jokingly. "Hyuu!" Fai whispered, "Kuro-sama is certainly cranky today."

"'Hyuu'?" Kurogane questioned, finally deciding it was time to ask about that weird little noise Fai made.

"I can't whistle" Fai explained.

"Then learn how and stop making those damn annoying noises!" grumbled Kurogane.

"But it's so _hard_!" Fai moaned loudly.

Sabrina nodded sympathetically.

"So" Kurogane changed the subject "Why did we come to the mall?"

"Why?" Sabrina muttered, asking herself.

Kurogane could see the lightbulbs click.

"CRAYONS!" Sabrina and Fai exclaimed in unison. They rushed off, veering sharply down one hallway.

It took a moment for Kurogane to realize what had just happened. His eye began to twitch. They had brought him to the mall…for crayons?! Oh, they were as good as dead.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Kurogane hollered loudly, chasing after the two blondes.

Ignoring the glares and startled look of his fellow university students, he continued running and screaming out curses and death threats. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two familiar figures in a Payless to his left.

He skidded to a halt, making sure it was really what he was seeing.

Through the glass display window he could see Kimber talking eagerly while pointing to a pair of shoes that she obviously wanted. The subject chosen to listen to her crazy little rant was none other than Shaolan. Shaolan had tons of boxes crammed into his arms, and seemed to be listening diligently to Kimber's ramblings.

Whether he was there due to free will or blackmail remained unclear to Kurogane. He shrugged and stalked off. It didn't matter at the moment, he still had to kill two certain annoying blondes, and Kimber wasn't going to get in the way.

"Oh! Kuro-chan!" Fai called, suddenly stepping into Kurogane's line of sight. Fai waved eagerly, grinning a 100-wat smile.

Some nearby girls giggled as they saw Kurogane's scowl. Which just pushed him closer to the edge.

"BASTARD!" Kurogane snapped back, "YOU MADE ME DRIVE YOU ALL THE WAY HERE FOR _CRAYONS_!?"

Fai nodded simply.

Kurogane tried to force back a twitch.

"Oh" He growled menacingly, "You're DEAD!"

"Wahhh!" Fai cried out as Kurogane started to chase after him.

The nearby girls, who had found this amusing, now looked vaguely terrified of the taller man, who, at the moment, was cussing worse than a drunken sailor.

Fai's arms flailed uselessly in the air as he ran, still narrowly ahead of Kurogane.

"Get back here and hold still so I can kill you!" Kurogane barked. Killing seemed like a nice way to take the edge off. A very nice, inviting way.

Fai tilted his head slightly to peer at the angered man chasing him. "That kinda sounds like it would hurt" Fai explained thoughtfully, skillfully veering left to dodge a swipe from Kurogane.

"Tsk, tsk" A voice scolded like a school-teacher scolding a naughty child.

Kurogane scowled, wondering who would be brave enough to try and stop Kurogane's screaming rampage throughout the mall.

"Temper, Kuro-angry, temper. I don't want to sign you up for anger management classes."

Kurogane growled, groaned, and rolled his eyes at the same time. Leave it to Sabrina to push his anger a little closer to blind rage.

He wheeled around to face her, ignoring the bags of Crayola products.

"Who says I have anger management problems, dammit!" Kurogane snapped at her, realizing his mistake much too late.

Sabrina smirked knowingly, her point having obviously just been made.

"You know, I'm a mildly surprised you haven't been arrested for murder yet" Sabrina commented, a dry edge to her voice.

"That could easily change" Kurogane growled, a murderous glint flashing in his eyes.

"Meep" Sabrina gulped.

"Now now" Fai muttered soothingly, taking tentative steps towards the currently fuming Kurogane. "Killing isn't the way to resolve conflicts."

"Oh yeah?" Kurogane shot back, "Then what is?"

Kurogane regretted the question immediately, seeing as how Fai had suddenly latched his arms around the taller man's waist.

"Hugs!" Fai exclaimed gleefully.

"What the hell kinda lame ass answer is that?!" Kurogane snapped, partially embarrassed and partially enraged.

"A wise one!" Sabrina exclaimed dropping her bags and launching herself at him too.

"ALRIGHT!" Kurogane hollered, "LET GO OF ME!"

In response Fai nuzzled his head against Kurogane's chest and Sabrina reached a hand up to pat his head in a manner Kurogane found rather patronizing.

"Dammit!" Kurogane snapped, more to himself than anyone, as he attempted to escape from the blonds' clutches in vain.

Sabrina and Fai pulled away in unison, each with equally hurt looks.

"Kuro-chan doesn't like hugs?"

"Great Master doesn't like hugs?"

"Not a chance in hell" Kurogane informed them both gruffly.

"Well, Kuro-partypooper has had his say in the matter" Fai sighed dejectedly, "What say you, Sabrina, to going home now?"

Sabrina nodded; picking up her bag of crayons, looking mildly surprised no one had stolen it.

Kurogane, however, didn't find it amazing at all. In fact, he would've been much more shocked if someone had stolen the bag.

So, a weary Kurogane and his two proud-to-own-crayons friends, clambered into their and car and drove back to the dorm.

What Sabrina and Fai drew, well, that's a story for another time.

* * *

**-sighs- There ya have it folks, a new update!**

**I got this odd email talking about a fanfic site where you could interact with other authors or something. I'm interested in checking it out, but I'm also vaguely afraid that there's something screwy about it. I'm a tad scared...meh.**

**Now, I really should go to sleep or something...oh well .**

**R&R? Please? It fuels me more than caffeine. **

**-Y.A.O.G**

* * *


	12. Yuuko's Office File One

**Hah, an update to celebrate my first day of school, and if anyone else had school today, to congragulate you. **

**Aside from that, I'll have to explain this chapter. I'm not sure how long ago it was, but I randomly decided that at random intervals in this fic, I'm going to write random chapters that have nothing to do with the plot and involve some of the random side characters. Also, character origin flashbacks will occur in these (It's Naruto all over again, except I hope they won't be as annoying.)**

**So, presenting Bonus Chapter one. **

* * *

_Yuuko's Office; File One_

"Watanuki!" Yuuko Ichihara exclaimed, snapping her fingers to summon the black-haired boy into the room.

The door to Yuuko's office opened slowly and Watanuki shuffled in, looking wary.

"Oh what's with that look?" Yuuko asked teasingly, "I'm not going to bite you or anything.

"I wouldn't put it past you" Watanuki grumbled irritably.

"Oh come now" Yuuko scolded lightly, "Is that any way to treat the person who gave you room and board for the mere price of being my assistant?"

Watanuki sighed irritably, clearly defeated.

Yuuko grinned. Having someone so easily aggravated working for you could be amusing.

"What do you want?" Watanuki asked, still sounding rather irritable.

"I need you!" Yuuko exclaimed with a dramatic hand flourish, "To update the school website!"

"I just updated it yesterday" Watanuki moaned.

"But I want there to be a little thing saying 'A school full of morals' underneath the name!"

"Is that really all that smart?" Watanuki questioned, clearly referring to the list of rules she had given at the opening ceremonies, and then proceeded to post onto the website.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yuuko inquired, feigning innocence.

"Have you seen the rules?"

"Yes, I wrote them."

"Figures it was you….."

"What was that?" Yuuko's eyes narrowed, and Watanuki paled slightly.

"Nevermind."

"If it's nothing, get to work!" Yuuko commanded.

"Fine fine" Watanuki grumbled.

Yuuko used her feet to propel her chair backwards, rolling away from the computer desk.

"I don't get a chair?" Watanuki snapped, eyebrow raised.

Yuuko shrugged nonchalantly. "Not unless you get one yourself."

Her young assistant sighed, walking back around the desk to retrieve a chair. As soon as he began dragging it across the carpeted floor Yuuko stopped him. "No, you have to carry it; I don't want any skid marks on the floor!"

Whatever composure Watanuki had been attempting to keep, snapped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE FLOOR IS CARPET!!"

"Fine, I don't want skid marks on the _carpet_" Yuuko corrected lazily.

Watanuki opened his mouth to protest further, but halted and shut his mouth quickly before pointedly picking up the chair. Sighing irritably, he carried the chair behind the computer desk and dropped it onto the ground.

"Good good" Yuuko applauded.

Watanuki plopped down into the chair, fingers flying smoothly over the keyboard.

Yuuko watched her young assistant in silence, watching his every move carefully, looking for something to potentially harass him about down the road.

"Yuuko" Watanuki began suddenly.

"Yes?" Yuuko asked in a deep manly voice.

"You play world of World of War craft?"

"Of course. My username is 'I'm-da-man'" Yuuko stated proudly.

"'I'm-da-man'?" Watanuki quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Noo…" Watanuki trailed off, clearly considering reconsidering his deal with Yuuko.

"Good" Yuuko huffed.

"Wait, how often to you play this?" Watanuki asked.

"A fair bit" Yuuko replied airily.

"Is this what you were doing when those parents wanted an appointment with you and you said you were busy?" He demanded suspiciously.

"May-be" Yuuko sang nervously.

"Dammit, so you LIED to the parents!"

"I prefer misled" Yuuko interjected.

"Lied to the parents" Watanuki repeated with a scowl, "Because you were playing World of Warcraft?!"

"Put simply, yes" Yuuko said blankly.

"Why would you do that?!" Watanuki asked loudly.

"It's addicting!!" Yuuko exclaimed defensively.

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever" He mumbled.

They sat in silence as the keyboard keys clacked away. Eventually Watanuki pulled back, stretching out his arms. "Done" He sighed in relief.

"Good, now move!" Yuuko commanded sternly, "And take your chair."

"May I ask why?" Watanuki inquired as he stood up and hauled his chair back in front of Yuuko's desk.

"I want to play World of Warcraft, and I need you to tell all the parents that I'm busy again."

"In other words, you want me to lie again" Watanuki translated sadly.

Yuuko smiled at her young assistant's cleverness.

"Yes, I want you to lie."

* * *

**M'kay, so it's short, but I wanted to get some more of Watanuki in this. Sorry about lack of Doumenuki...I really have no idea how he got roped into being Yuuko's assitant too. Although they don't mention it in this chapter, he is one too.**

**I'm not sure how long another update will take, I've gotten distracted with reading Gravitation and drawing fanart. Dont fret though, my love for KuroFai hasn't dwindled (Gotta love that word)! **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now!**

**P.S To the person whom requested KamuiXSubaru: I'll try and get it in. I've actually had a hard time with their personalities. (A.K.A I have no idea what their personalities are.) If someone knows the basics, please let me know. .**

**Reviews are nice, almost as nice as hot chocolate in the summer (Which is the only time I really drink hot chocolate)**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	13. Colorin'

**Hullo dear readers, it's moi, updating again. Now that school has started, I;m getting back into a writing swing. That and fanart. Always fanart.**

**...OMG! This fic has been three days long so far Oo. I'm working on it!**

* * *

"I'm hoomme" Kimber sang, bursting through the dorm door with reckless abandon. There was complete and total silence in the room besides the low noise of screaming fans coming from the T.V.

She frowned at the lack of response; there were clearly people in the living room. Kurogane was sitting lazily with Touya on the couch, both of their eyes watching the T.V intently. Hideki was sitting on one of the loveseats with Syaoran, both of them also watching the television. Sabrina and Fai were hunched over the coffee-table talking in quiet tones while casting sly glances at Kurogane. Discarded boxes of crayons were scattered around the living room.

Kimber stood in the door, hands on hips. Oh, come on, they couldn't be that into what was on television…could they?

"You could at least pretend to care" Kimber complained.

"Uhm, Kimber" Shaolan began uncomfortable, walking up behind her, "Could you please go inside?"

Kimber rolled her eyes. There wasn't a chance that until someone instead noticed her presence.

Which meant, she and Shaolan (Who unfortunately was carrying all of Kimber's purchases) were going to be standing in the doorway for a while.

Not like Kimber minded. She had time. She could stand there all day if she had too. Although it would be preferred if she didn't

Suddenly, Sabrina sat up straight, raising her arms into the air. She squinted into the light of the door. Her eyes slowly flickered to Kimber.

Kimber grinned mentally. About time too.

"Would you mind closing that Kimber?" Sabrina asked, lowering her head back to the table, "Thanks."

Kimber frowned. "Does anyone care if I'm here or not?"  
"No, so shut up" Kurogane snapped, eyes barely shifting from the television.

Kimber began to pout childishly. This was just hurting her feelings now.

"You guys are _meeaaan_" Kimber moaned, "I hate you all."

Sabrina glanced up, a flicker of irritation flashing in her eyes as she saw the light. "Yeah, and no one loves you" She deadpanned.

"My mom loves me!" Kimber screeched, causing Touya to flinch.

Kurogane cast a doubtful glance at Kimber, questioning her previous statement.

Touya glanced up suddenly. "Oh, hey Kimber, and Brat number 2" Touya greeted.

Kimber's frown deepened. They were all such meanies.

Shaolan shifted, his obvious displeasure at being referred too as brat number two painfully obvious.

"Wait, did you get that from Doctor Seuss?" Hideki asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Touya grunted.

"You know….like, Thing One and Thing Two; Brat One and Brat Two?" Hideki asked. After a moment of silence while everyone turned to star blankly at him Hideki grinned nervously. "Y'know what, nevermind."

"Yeaahh…" Sabrina muttered, yet again turning her attention back to the table.

Kimber frowned. What could they being that was keeping Fai so quiet and Sabrina so intent on focusing back on it?

After all, Kimber's blond friend did have an irritatingly short attention span.

Having thoroughly given up on getting an actual form of greeting from anyone around the dorm, Kimber sighed, grudgingly trudging into the room.

Shaolan sighed in relief. "I'll put this in your room" He whispered to Kimber before trudging up the stairs.

Kimber walked over, standing next to Fai.

"Whatcha doing?" Kimber inquired nonchalantly, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Colorin'" Sabrina said in a totally fake southern accent.

Fai snorted suddenly. Kimber raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a crisp piece of paper was thrust into Kimber's face. She blinked, allowing her vision to focus on the drawing.

It was a chibi-style picture of Kurogane. He had his arms folded in an adorably childish manner over his chest, and a pair of dog-ears on his slightly oversized head. The drawing's large bubbly eyes were narrowed in a way very close to Kurogane's typical scowl.

"Awww" Kimber cooed. It was so…cute.

Fai quickly shifted the paper to Sabrina, who immediately grinned.

"You, my friend, have crazy talent drawing Kuro-puppy" Sabrina commented.

"Thanks!" Fai exclaimed.

"Who has 'crazy drawing talent'?" Kurogane growled from the couch.

Sabrina and Fai paled considerably.

Kimber frowned, knowing all to well how pissed Kurogane would be if they were caught.

"Well, personally, I think they author of Where's Waldo has crazy drawing talent" Kimber covered for her friends, plopping down at the table.

"It is hard to draw that stripped little bastard," Sabrina admitted, almost grudgingly.

"Don't insult Waldo like that!" Fai exclaimed, mocking an aghast facial expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she didn't mean to insult your lover" Kimber teased.

"He's _my_ lover" Sabrina informed them both jokingly.

"You're all dumbasses" Kurogane deadpanned, "So, shut up and let us watch the game in peace."

Kimber scowled. Meanie-weanie-pants.

"Hand me some paper" Kimber asked softly. If Kuro-chan heard, well, then he'd know something was up.

A piece of paper was slid over to Kimber, a few crayons rolling by in the process.

"How many do you guys ha…" Kimber trailed off as her eyes rested on a massive pile of crayons in the corner, along a great many scattered about the table and on the floor surrounding it. "Holy crap, where'd you get all this?" Kimber finished.

"The mall" Sabrina muttered, her focus back onto the piece of paper in front of her.

Kimber chuckled. Only Sabrina would go to the mall to buy shit-loads of crayons.

"What are you drawing?" Fai asked Sabrina lightly, his own focus back on the paper in front of him.

"A log" Sabrina deadpanned.

"Hmmm.." Fai murmured.

Kimber grabbed a handful of multicolored crayons and began scribbling on the paper herself.

The three of them colored in silence (Well, silence excluding giggles) for the next few hours.

Kimber glanced up as she heard footsteps padding softly down the stairs.

Shaolan entered the room, wearing red swimming trunks and a loose, baggy white sweater. A pair of goggles hung limply from his hand.

"Where're you going?" Kimber asked. It seemed to cold to be out swimming in the fall weather. That was, however, just Kimber's opinion, and she had never been a big swimming fan.

"Swimming team tryouts" Shaolan explained.

"Isn't it a little early?" Touya pointed out.

"Nah, it's a big thing, we need the practice" Shaolan explained with a shrug.

"Cause you suck?" Touya asked dubiously.

"No, so the other swim other swim teams don't kick our ass" Shaolan replied blankly.

Kimber was suddenly struck by the image of Shaolan swimming laps in the pool, noticeably shirtless. His strokes were even and his damp hair was in disarray. (A/N: Wow, Kimber's a little…odd).

Kimber felt a sharp jab against her side and she snapped back into reality.

"You were drooling" Sabrina stated blankly.

Kimber frowned. But Sabrina was sitting across the table; her elbows weren't that long.

"Fai" Sabrina explained, sensing her friend's confusing.

Kimber's mouth slowly formed an 'O' shape, and she turned to face Fai, who grinned brightly at her.

"Well, have fun with that" Touya muttered absently, attention shifting back to the T.V.

"Are there going to be girls there?" Hideki inquired suddenly.

"I…think" Shaolan muttered.

Hideki paused, as if contemplating some life or death matter.

"If you go you're going to seem like a creepy pervert stalker" Kurogane informed Hideki gruffly.

Kimber had a comment on the tip of her tongue, but Fai beat her to it.

"Oh, like Kuro-sama?" Fai asked lightly.

Kurogane's eye's flickered towards Fai. "Tch. What the hell gives you that idea, dumbass?"

Fai leapt up and sauntered towards Kurogane in a manner that Kimber could only describe as flirtatious.

"Oh come on, you like it when I do this, right?" Fai teased, plopping himself down firmly on Kurogane's lap.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MORON?!" Kurogane demanded, a light pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

Kimber quirked an eyebrow. Was he…blushing? Kimber would have normally dismissed the thought rapidly, but one quick glance at Sabrina's face informed Kimber she too, saw the pink tinge on Kurogane's cheeks.

"Is Kuro-shy blushing?" Sabrina quipped lightly.

"Tch, NO!" Kurogane snapped, forcefully shoving Fai off his lap.

"Kuro-shy, that was mean" Fai scolded after he landed with a painful thump on the floor.

"Yeah Kuro-shy" Kimber echoed.

"That's not my Goddamn name!" Kurogane snapped.

"Would you prefer Kuro-snuggly?" Fai inquired sweetly.

"When hell freezes over" Kurogane replied gruffly.

"Kuro-shy it is!" Fai exclaimed triumphantly.

Kimber smirked. Silly little Kuro-snuggly had obviously just been tricked by Fai.

Kurogane seemingly realized it too, and was scowling profusely.

"So, Kuro-shy, when are we going to go on that second date?" Fai asked suggestively, not moving from the floor.

"Eh?" Hideki and Touya asked at the same time.

Kimber blinked. How did they not….? Oh…right, they just met Kurogane and Fai a few days back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kurogane snapped loudly.

"You agreed to a second date silly" Fai reminded brightly.

Kimber raised an eyebrow. He _did?_

"I didn't agree to a second date!" Kurogane stated vehemently, like just the concept of it would blow up the sun.

"Oh but you did" Fai said sagely.

Kimber's jaw dropped. Did he? It seemed like something Kurogane would deny agreeing too.

"Denial?" Sabrina guessed.

"No" Kurogane snapped, "I didn't agree!"

"Denial" Sabrina decided.

"NO GODDAMNIT!" Kurogane roared, standing up, "I DID NOT, DID NOT, AGREE TO A SECOND DATE!"

With that, Kurogane let out a frustrated grunt and stomped up the stairs like an angry child who had just had his favorite toy truck taken away.

"Wait!" Fai exclaimed, "Kuro-angry! We have pictures to show you!"

"Wait Kuro-angry!" Kimber echoed

There was silence as Kurogane's stomps echoed down the stairs and made it sound vaguely like the house was going to cave in at any given moment.

"Silly Kuro-chan" Sabrina murmured happily.

* * *

**Ah, classes start for these lucky bastards in the next chappie. This should get interesting, ne**

**The other day in class, my english teacher was rambling about how if the mind forgets, it's said that the body can remember. And, guess what the first thing I thought of was? When Sakura kissed Syaoran's booboo? Yeah, you're right. Also, if anyone mentions an architect I instantly think of good ole Syaoran. Also clones. Clones make me think of him too.**

**I'm such a fan -.-**

**Also, for anyone that's read 'Oh, the wonder's of imagination', I think I'll probably manage to pull out an update sometime sooner or later. It'll probably be darker that some of the previous ones, but I can't promise anything. Somethings angst comes out as fluff.**

**R&R! It makes me smile..and write faster.**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	14. The Basics Of Math

**Why, hullo there readers! It's good to be updating again...I kinda fell outta the whole writing thing after I got hooked on amv-ing again, and the sims for psp. That goddamn game is addicting...**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! It's a great big beautiful day!" A voice sang loudly from outside the room.

Kurogane opened his eyes groggily. What kinda crap were they singing out there? When whoever was outside continued to sing loudly in a cheery voice that put Barney to shame, Kurogane groaned loudly and pulled his pillow over his head, attempting in vain to block out the noise.

"It's the first day of classes!" Someone else exclaimed.

Kurogane clenched the fabric of his pillow tightly. First day of classes his ass. He was sleeping in, God damnit, and that was that.

"First day of classes?" A cheery Fai asked, also awoken from his slumber, but much happier about it.

Rolling onto his stomach Kurogane scowled a most menacing glare into the sheets, which, if sheets could, probably would've peed their pants.

Kurogane heard a light thud as Fai jumped off the bed onto the floor. Fai was humming was old show-tune cheerfully as he moved about the room.

Then, Fai's footsteps stopped abruptly, as if he had noticed a bigass spider.

Kurogane himself tensed, suddenly feeling wary.

Something very light landed on Kurogane's back suddenly. Kurogane didn't jump, he had seen something similar coming, he just hadn't planned any sort of method to avoid it.

"Wake up Kuro-sleepyhead!" Fai trilled, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable on Kurogane's back.

"Fai" Kurogane growled into the bed, his scowl becoming much more menacing, "Get the hell off me!"

"Not until you get up" Fai informed Kurogane solemnly.

Of all the people Kurogane could've had for a roommate, of course he got the one that would annoy the hell outta him.

"I _am _up!" Kurogane snapped, "I just can't move with someone SITTING on me!"

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Fai gasped in horror.

Kurogane could almost picture Fai reaching a slender hand up to his face to gasp.

"If it'll make you get off of me faster, than yes" Kurogane said.

"You called me fat!" Fai accused.

"You're not moving, are you?" Kurogane grumbled irritably.

"Not after calling me fat!" Fai huffed, shifting again on Kurogane's back.

Kurogane sighed. Why? He asked himself, why was Fai so hell bent on annoying him. But, that was the same as asking why Sabrina was a pyromaniac, there was no answer.

Actually, Sabrina always claimed that fire was pretty and smelled nice, although it was highly unlikely Fai thought those things about Kurogane. Then again, one could never tell with the blond.

Then, just as soon as Kurogane's hopes of getting up were dashed, a voice bellowed loudly.

"BREAK-FAST!"

It echoed up the stairs so loudly the whoever was standing on the bottom floor had no doubt been temporarily deafened.

"Breakfast?" Fai echoed, "BREAKFAST!"

With a loud "Huzzah!" Fai leapt off Kurogane's back.

"About damn time" Kurogane grumbled, slowly swinging his legs off the bed. Sighing heavily he stood up. Stupid blonde.

Kurogane stood up, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. He really couldn't care less if someone saw him in his black, plaid pajamas and a black T-shirt. As Kurogane reached the foot of the stairs he stopped in his tracks as a low, rumbling snore came from the living room.

Sabrina was sprawled on the couch, half-asleep, snoring lightly. She was still wearing her PJ's herself. Not like that was saying much, Sabrina wasn't really the type to wear normal people clothing.

Kurogane shook his head at his friend's laziness.

Footsteps came trudging down the stairs and Kurogane turned his head. Kimber was barreling downstairs, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a purple sweater.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurogane asked gruffly, nodding towards Sabrina.

Kimber skidded to a halt and followed the direction of Kurogane's nod.

"Oh, Sabrina arranged all her classes so they were in the afternoon so she could sleep in" Kimber explained.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane turned to talk to Sabrina. "Oi, wake up!" He snapped at Sabrina.

Sabrina stirred slightly, raising herself into a sitting position. "What's up?" She murmed blearily, then, her eyes shot open, like she had just realized something. "OHMIHGOD! IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE!?"

Kurogane shook his head, mildly confused. Stupid blondes.

"Then what is it?" Sabrina growled, apparently upset about being awakened from her slumber.

"You don't have classes?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

Sabrina, still not fully awake, shook her head proudly. "Nope!"

"What classes are in the afternoon?" Kurogane inquired dully.

"Not math" Kimber muttered.

"You're not taking math?" Kurogane asked crimson eyes wide. Sabrina was absolutely terrible in math.

"I don't need math!" Sabrina snapped defensively.

"What world is this?" Kurogane snapped back.

"Mine" Sabrina huffed, "All I need to know is the basics, like four plus four."

It was becoming fairly apparent Sabrina still wasn't awake to Kurogane with every word she said.

"Well then, what's four plus four?" Kurogane asked dubiously.

"It's six!" Sabrina huffed angrily, "Don't ask me such simple questions! God! Good night!" And, with that, she flopped down onto the bed and drifted back to sleep.

"Dumbass" Kurogane grumbled.

Shaking his head, Kurogane walked into the kitchen, leaning agasint the countertop next to the stove.

"What's for breakfast?" He inquired, eyeing the frying pan warily.

Sure, Touya was cooking, but considering Fai was in the room, one could never be too careful.

"Hash-browns" Touya replied absently.

Kurogane nodded and shrugged. It sounded fine.

"So, Kuro-meany" Fai began, "What classes are you taking?"

"Just the basic university shit" Kurogane shrugged.

"You aren't very fond of school, are you?" Fai teased.

Kurogane scowled, frown lines creasing his forehead. "No, I'm not. What're you taking?" He shot back, nonchalantly, like he didn't care. Because he totally didn't. No, not all.

Kimber jumped into the conversation, "He's studying to be a puppy-doctor!" The sly smirk on her face made Kurogane suspect there was some hidden reference under that statement.

"Sounds like fun, ne Kuro-puppy?" Fai inquired brightly.

As Kimber's smirk widened, Kurogane groaned. He understood the hidden reference, and was resisting the urge to throttle the both of them.

"No" Kurogane deadpanned, "I'm going to go get dressed."

"I'll come to" Fai chirped brightly, making a show of getting out of the chair.

"No!" Kurogane barked, stomping out of the room.

On his way to the staircase he noticed Sabrina was finally awake (ish) and was channel surfing lazily. She flashed the raven haired man a wave before settling comfortably into the couch.

So, Kurogane changed, ate breakfast, and left for class.

Thankfully, Sabrina and Kimber were in their second year already, so he had no classes with them. Although this fact meant they had been driving about six hours there and back daily, about three days a week, just to annoy Kurogane.

Kurogane wasn't complete alone; Sakura had almost the same schedule. This wasn't really good, reasoned Kurogane, for pregnant woman could get rather temperamental. Not that he would know.

Subaru, Kamui, Chii, Hideki, and Shaolan all had similar schedules too.

Kurogane sighed, standing in a mass of students outside of the literature classroom. For some God-forsaken reason Kurogane had decided to take literature. He didn't even read that much!

The sound of whispered complaints filled the air as three students tried yet again to open the class room door. Their professor, some asshole called Fei Wong, had left the classroom locked and then decided to show up late.

"Excuse me!" A familiar voice exclaimed, causing Kurogane to turn. Shaolan was elbowing his way violently through the crowd, a look of worry on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurogane asked gruffly, "Scared?"

"According to Syaoran, dad's coming over later" Shaolan explained breathlessly.

"This is bad?" Kurogane inquired warily.

"Apparently…well..I don't see any big issues" Shaolan shrugged.

"Then what's the rush?" Kurogane pointed out.

"I'm supposed to 'warn Sakura'" Shaolan said, "But I can't find her."

"Hn," Kurogane grunted. He didn't particularly care much about anyone else's problems at the dorm. They weren't _his_ problems.

"I'll take that as an 'I haven't seen her either" Shaolan muttered, beginning to elbow his way through the crowd again.

When Fei Wong decided to make an appearance, Kurogane's only opinion of him was that he the most terrifying butt-chin. Ever.

When Kurogane got back to the dorms after his first class, he found Sabrina dozing lightly on the couch. He had half an hour of time to kill, and he wasn't really in the mood to deal with Sabrina after being woken up from her nap.

Sighing, he trudged up the stairs to his room. Before he managed to flop down onto his bed, Fai's desk caught his eye. There was a great array of picture frames scattered across his desk.

Resisting the temptation to go and look at them (Only for blackmail purposes. That was it. Really) he sat down on the edge of his bed, mentally reviewing his schedule. Next up should be gym. He briefly wondered who his professor would be.

Hopefully they at least had a normal shaped chin.

* * *

**Well, I would've loved to write more, but I have to go and figure out who the other teacher's are. Fei Wong was an english teacher since I started planning this, cause it's so random.**

**Also, the song Kimber (I just didn't mention it) was singing the beginning was 'Wake Up' from Lazytown. Such a weird, yet great show. Yeah, I'm a 14-year old that watches lazytown...-.-;**

**R&R! Pretty please? With Mokona on top?**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	15. Monster

**Ugh, I tried writing from Touya's POV. I'm a little nervous about this one, because, well, this is the first time writing from his POV..I hope it sounds alright..-.-;**

**Has anyone noticed CLAMP's freakish amount of breaks between updates there days? It;s always "We'll be taking a week off" blah blah blah. **

* * *

"Your dad's coming?" Touya asked, bemused, as he overheard the brat and his twin conversing across the living room. He was comfortably sprawled out over the largest couch (Sabrina had finally left for class).

Both boys paled slightly. Syaoran nodded meekly.

Repressing a smirk, Touya stood up. "When?" He inquired.

"In five minutes" Shaolan stated.

Turning to his twin, the brat prepared a stern look. "Don't tell dad right away about Sakura."

"I won't" Shaolan said firmly.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Shaolan nodded.

Touya continued to smirk deviously as he stalked past the two brunettes and into the kitchen. It would be amusing to watch them try and explain the brat's engagement.

The mere thought of Syaoran brought a menacing scowl to Touya's face. That little bastard had knocked up his sister. It was only for Sakura's sake the brat was still alive. Touya couldn't have Sakura hating him. That wouldn't do one bit.

Although, maybe a little punch to the face would do the brat some good.

Touya's scowl twisted into a sly, somewhat evil smirk as the idea popped into his head.

Yes, one little punch.

_Brriinnng._

Touya flinched as the phone rang, snapping him out of his violent reverie.

Dashing to the counter, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello" A polite, male voice greeted. Touya thought the voice sounded familiar. "Is Touya or Sakura there?"

"This is Touya" Touya replied

"Hey son, I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to be stopping by later on today."

'Son'? That meant….

"D-dad?" Touya sputtered.

There was a light laugh from the other end of the phone. "Is Sakura there? I want to ask her how her first day of class went."

Touya was frowning, calculating the amount of damage that could occur to day. If his math was right, but math was never his best subject, there could be some disastrous events.

"No, Monster's not back yet" Touya replied calmly, using his normal nickname for his younger sister. "When are you going to be here?"

"Around five" Was Touya's fathers reply.

Touya's eyes flickered to the clock above the stove. 4:05.

If he remembered correctly Sakura's last class ended at 4:30.

"Well, I'll let Sakura know, see you soon Dad."

"See you soon, bye!"

Then the line went dead.

Touya promptly strode out into the living room. "Brat, your new father-in-law is coming." And with that, he walked past the twins, and headed up the stairs, only briefly enjoying the squeaked "what" that came from the young, engaged brunette.

As he slipped into his dorm room he realized that Yukito was still in class. With a sigh Touya flopped down lazily on the futon that Touya had claimed as his bed.

Yukito, being the oddly selfless person he was, had insisted that Touya had gotten the bed, but Touya wanted the futon, not the bed (He was, after all, a caring friend who knew Yukito was going to be busy).

It had been a long and hard struggle but Touya had won out in the end, all thanks to the one minor fact the rock beats scissors.

So, lying on the mattress, Touya stretched out lazily and made a feeble attempt at reaching the book set down on the desk only a few feet away.

Touya wasn't much of the reading type but figured he had some time to kill before his dad showed up and before he left to go to the soccer team tryouts. Besides the book was Yukito's, who somehow had managed to cram an infinite number of books into a suitcase before he moved.

Touya managed to flimsily grasp the edge of the book and pull it towards him. He skimmed over the cover dully. Some Terry Brooks novel.

Although he wasn't particularly drawn in by fantasy books, he flipped open the cover and scanned the first page over.

He continued to flip through the pages, absently reading over every page. It was a hard book to focus on, for there were a lot of large words (Not like Touya was an idiot) and the plot was slow at first. Although, a little later people started dying.

"Since when do you read?" A soft voice teased.

Touya glanced up and found himself facing his gray-haired roommate. Yukito had the same gentle smile that he always had as he dropped his books onto the desk before continuing to stare at his dark-hair roommate.

"It wasn't interesting anyway" Touya grumbled, tossing the book towards the desk lazily.

Then, he remembered something. "Is my dad here yet?"

Yukito's eyes widened. "Your dad's coming….here?"

Touya nodded dubiously. What else would he be referring to by 'here'?

"Does Sakura know?"

"I don't now when she gets back." Although, he supposed he could've just _called_ her phone and _asked_. But that was too much work.

"She's already back" Yukito informed him solemnly.

Then, a most horrifying thing happened.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit, she doesn't know dad's coming!" Touya exclaimed, leaping off the futon and out the door, ignoring Yukito's call of "Sister complex".

Touya, using all his pro soccer skills, managed to race down the steps and open the door before Kimber, who was sitting in the living room, had even stood up.

Then again, just from Touya's first impression of Kimber, she seemed kind of lazy.

As he flung the door he plastered a light smirk-ish smile. "Hey dad."

Touya's dad smiled warmly and was quick to hug his son.

"Where's Sakura?" He inquired, stepping into the house.

Touya paused. Crap, he'd still forgotten to tell her.

Luckily, it was Yukito to the rescue. "She's out with Syaoran" Yukito offered polietly, "I think his dad's coming too."

Mr. Kinimoto smiled softly, "Those two lovebirds." Then, peering of Touya's shoulder, he asked: "Who do we have here?"

Touya turned around to follow his father's gaze. "You've met Kimber" Touya reminded, gesturing vaguely towards Kimber, who waved brightly. "The other one is…" Touya paused, trying to remember the other's name. Tale, blond.. started with an 'F'.

"Fai" Yukito filled in.

Fai, at the sound of his, glanced up sleepily. It looked like he had just been about to take a nap.

"Let's watch television till Sakura shows up" Mr. Kinimoto suggested brightly.

Touya nodded in agreement.

Mr. Kinimoto asked various questions about school, friends, and girlfriends (Touya couldn't help but notice his father's eyes shifting between him and his gray-haired friend at this question). It was the average parent interrogation.

"I'm home!" Sakura sang softly, suddenly.

Touya turned, flicked a wave to Brat 1 and Brat 2, before saying "Hey Monster."

"I'm _not_ a monster" Sakura huffed, scowling slightly at her elder brother.

"I dunno" Touya teased uncertainly, "That face your making is pretty scary."

"Tou-ya!" She moaned.

Touya smirked.

"Same as always I see" Mr. Kinimoto commented.

Sakura flushed scarlet, and the brunette boys behind her paled.

"D-dad!" Sakura sputtered.

Mr. Kinimoto, smiling broadly, stood up and strode over to embrace his youngest child.

"When am I going to have a grandchild?" He teased lightly.

Touya tensed involuntarily. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. His father would no doubt take it well, but he wasn't sure he would be able too. Yukito, sensing his friends discomfort, patting Touya's hand softly. The palm of Yukito's hand just barely brushed Touya's knuckle, but it was enough to snap his gaze away from the door to his friend.

What Sakura said next snapped Touya's gaze back to the door.

"Ahh..err..uh, about nine month's actually" She blurted out, face a bright scarlet.

"What?" Mr. Kinimoto asked in disbelief.

"Dad" Sakura took a calming breath and Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly which seemingly gave her enough confidence to say what she knew she had too, "I'm pregnant."

The silence was so thick that even Touya was starting to find breathing more like swallowing.

Then, Mr. Kinimoto smiled and hugged his daughter again, "Who's the father."

Blushing again, Sakura pointed to her new fiancée. "We're getting married" She informed him meekly.

Touya's fist clenched. He still didn't like the brat.

"I have a son-in-law!" Mr. Kinimoto boasted to no one, going over to hug Syaoran, who looked relieved.

Now, the twin's father, had only appeared in the doorway in time to see Touya and Sakura's father hug their son. Eyeing the scene apprehensively, he asked.

"What's going on?"

Touya smirked slightly. This could be interesting.

Seemingly having forgotten his promise to his brother, Shaolan pointed to the engaged couple accusingly.

"Syaoran knocked Sakura up."

Touya twitched. He was still new with dealing with this. He wasn't all to fond of the idea of Sakura being married.

Mr. Li gasped.

After another round of explanations and congratulations Touya, Yukito, and the mob at the doorway shuffled to the kitchen, feeling wedding plans were needed A.S.A.P.

They moved from topic to topic slowly, managing some jokes along the way.

After planning the date, October 20th, Yukito shoved the chair back. "I probably should let you guys plan" He muttered, embarrassed.

Touya, for reasons he couldn't place, grabbed Yukito's sleeve. "Stay," He commanded, "Your basically part of the family."

Yukito had been welcome at the Kinimoto's house since both boys were seven, so he basically did qualify. Because Yukito's parents had always been busy, he had spent a lot of time with Touya's family.

"Stay!" Sakura pleaded.

Yukito, unable to say no to both of them, obliged and sat back down in the chair.

As the topic moved to the outfits, Kurogane stomped into the room.

This really didn't deter their topic much, but something about expensive clothing design seemingly caught his ear.

Turning to face the group, he placed his hands on his hips.

"My younger sister is a clothing designer, I could get her to make something" He offered gruffly.

Touya noticed Sakura's eyes light up. "Really, could you?"

Kurogane nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure" He stomped off, muttering something that sounded like, "Although if she has her say we'll all end up with new wardrobes."

Touya briefly contemplated if Kurogane's sister would be anything like him. He hoped not. Kurogane seemed to have enough of a temper, and with girls it was seemingly worse. Why? He never understood.

Shaking his head, he sighed. He didn't get girls.

So, along went the wedding plans, it seemed like it would go without any flaws. But, it always did at the start.

"Can you imagine Sakura as bridezilla?" Shaolan quipped.

Touya smirked wryly.

As scary as the thought was, this definitely brought a new meaning to the nickname 'Monster'.

* * *

**Was that okay? I'm not sure.....**

**For anyone who reads my "Oh, the wonder's of imagination" fic..I'll try and pull a halloween fic out soonish. I have it planned, and the start of it in my notebook, but not typed yet.**

**Oh, and big news! There's a new Tsubasa OVA coming out in 2009 for those who hadn't heard. And, judging from they're outfits on the official site, we're looking at the whole Infinity-Nihon arc. Yay! Angsty KuroFai ^.^**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	16. Yellow Brick Road

**Bleck, there's snow out here. Stupid Canadian weather. Don't get me wrong, I love the snow, it's so pretty, but now I have to practially waddle down the road so I don't slip on the ice.**

* * *

As school started to get into full swing, the time passed quickly. Sabrina found her days full of school, work, and harassing Kurogane. It was all very stressful.

One day after the month of October had just begun; Sabrina came home from work with a strange announcement.

"I swear to God everyone I work with is gay!"

This was meant quite literally, for Sabrina had stumbled into the employees lounge to retrieve her apron, only to find her boss lying on the couch, with who appeared to be her boss's boyfriend, towering above him.

Now, Sabrina had no issue with gay couples. She was the one who suggested Kurogane's blind date. But it was mildly disturbing because both she, and her coworkers, frequently sat on the couch.

Sabrina had her suspicions about her coworker relationship too. They were seemingly always having what sounded frighteningly like a lovers spat.

Heads in the room turned to stare at Sabrina after her outburst.

"I don't wanna know" Kurogane muttered darkly.

Then a few things in the room drew Sabrina's notice. There was a pile of rolls of different colored fabrics resting in the corner. Then, her gaze flickered to a black haired young woman seated next to Kurogane.

"Tomoyo!" Sabrina exclaimed, delighted.

Tomoyo stood up, striding gracefully towards her blond friend.

"What're you doing here this fine evening?" Sabrina queried, after hugging Tomoyo.

"My brother" Tomoyo smiled serenely at her brother, "Needed his motorcycle back, and apparently I'm designing the dresses for someone's wedding."

Sabrina blinked before nodding.

Kurogane, however, wasn't as nonchalant. "Wait, you _drove _my motorcycle here?"

Tomoyo turned around to face her brother, still smiling. "Of course."

A little fragment of the protective brother side of Kurogane was starting to shine through. "And you couldn't have just taken the car?" Kurogane queried an angered look in his eye.

Tomoyo shrugged, "I figured you'd want the motorcycle back, I'll drive the truck home."

"You don't have a license; you barely know how to drive a motorcycle." Kurogane pointed out.

Tomoyo folded her arms over her chest, "Calm down Kurogane, I'm fine, I made it here in one piece. I'm taking the truck home later"

"But you could've been hurt!" Kurogane snapped, standing up.

Kimber, who was sitting next to him, rose and jogged to Sabrina's side. Sabrina and Kimber cooed teasingly.

"THE HELL?" Kurogane was quick to divert his anger onto someone other than his sister.

"You're such a caring brother" Kimber commented.

"It's cute" Sabrina added.

Kurogane's crimson eyes were narrowed dangerously. Sabrina swore that steam would boil from his ears at any given second.

Kimber, seemingly having noticed that Kurogane was so near snapping, decided to make one final comment. "Ah, if only Fai was around to see this."

Sabrina cringed. That wouldn't go over well.

"What?" Kurogane growled.

"Well, Fai would just love to see that you can be caring" Sabrina explained, hopefully helping Kimber dodge a bullet.

Sadly, Kimber seemingly wanted to be hit, and was quick to speak up. "Well, when you're with Fai you're so angry, I bet Fai would love to see you act caring."

Tomoyo, who had been listening to this conversation, looking pensive, finally spoke up. "Wait, Fai?" She interrupted, "Wasn't he the one Kurogane went on that blind date with?"

Ruefully noting the poorly surprised blush on Kurogane's face, she nodded to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo clapped her hands together delightedly. "He's here then?" She inquired, before continuing without an answer, "I want to meet this man. After all, my dear brother did put up with an entire date with Fai."

"Not like I had a say!" Kurogane insisted.

"Pish-posh" Tomoyo replied airily, waving her hand dismissively.

"Hate to break up the conversation" A cool voice broke into their conversation.

Sabrina peered around Kurogane to look at the second loveseat. Subaru and Kamui were both sitting. Kamui held the remote and was staring the group coldly.

"But I'd like to watch the news" Kamui finished icily.

Sabrina didn't have the nerve to go up against someone whose gaze could be so terrifying cold, and promptly sat down and stared at the T.V. The others were quick to follow.

"Next, a man found something completely unexpected in a block of cheese" The newscaster was saying.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. All they had to talk about on the news was something someone found in a block of cheese?

"A hooker?" Sabrina guessed.

"A rat" Kurogane reasoned logically, before staring at the back of Sabrina's head. It was really the only angle he could get unless Sabrina turned around. "Why the hell would there be a hooker in a block of cheese?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Sabrina replied; "Well, it's not something you would expect, ne?"

"Birthday party gone wrong" Kimber mused.

"Who in God's name would want to have a birthday party with that?" Kurogane snapped.

"Obviously not you!" Sabrina pointed out, "We all know how you swing."

"The hell!" Kurogane was on his feet on once.

Tomoyo giggled before whispering "Maybe you should move."

Sabrina nodded, leaping up and narrowly dodging a pillow which Kurogane had swung down. "Missed me!" She taunted, sticking her tongue out. Out of the corner of her eye noticed a certain blond figure walking towards the door. Smirking, she formed a plan. She just hoped her timing was right.

Roaring, Kurogane took off after Sabrina. Of course, as it came with Kurogane, chasing after someone often involved loud profanities which Sabrina had no doubt Fai could hear. Sabrina made a quick dash towards the door, Kurogane following.

The door clicked open and Sabrina smiled. Decent timing. Serving around Fai with nothing but a light pat on the shoulder she could slow down for a moment.

She turned around just in time to see Kurogane slam into Fai basically full force.

Fai stumbled backwards, nearly slipping off the front steps. Nearly meaning Kurogane's hand instantly shot out, clasped Fai's forearm, and pulled him back.

Fai was quick to fling his arms around the older man's neck. "Kuro-chan!" He exclaimed, "I missed you too!"

"THE HELL YOU BASTARD!" Kurogane exclaimed, attempting foolishly at removing Fai's arms.

Sabrina continued to watch in amusement. They were just so cute together. After all, not many people would brazenly harass a man with such a temper.

"I DIDN'T MISS YOU!" Kurogane continued to fume.

"Ahh…but that's so heartless Kuro-puppy" Fai moaned, nuzzling his blond mop of hair against Kurogane's neck.

"I don't give a crap, now let of me GODDAMNIT!" Kurogane continued to protest against Fai's hug, his face steadily growing redder.

Ah, if only Sabrina had a camera. Of course, Kurogane would no doubt smash the camera with a sledge hammer if he ever found out that there was a picture him and Fai somewhere.

Sabrina walked slowly towards the door, hoping to slip in while Kurogane was distracted with the perky blond, still stubbornly hanging onto the tanned man.

Sabrina was just about to step onto the first step when Tomoyo said something.

"Oh who's your friend Kurogane?" Tomoyo inquired lightly.

Sabrina paused to watch in amusement as Kurogane flushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

Fai, instead of pulling away to introduce himself, actually kept his arms around Kurogane's neck and slowly wheeled both of them around. Sabrina slipped quickly, finding Kurogane's immense embarrassment very amusing.

One arm still draped around the taller man's neck, Fai offered a hand out to Tomoyo. "I'm Fai!" He chirped.

"No, you're a pain in the ass" Kurogane corrected, this time successfully prying Fai's arm from his shoulder.

"Waahhh~!" Fai wailed, "Bad puppy!"

Kurogane continued to scowl.

Tomoyo regarded them both, an amused smile playing on her lips. "I'm Tomoyo, Kurogane's sister" She offered with a smile.

Sabrina noted the way Fai's blue eyes widened in amazement. "Kuro-meanie has a sister?" Fai was incredulous.

Tomoyo nodded.

Fai wheeled on Kurogane. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, looking and sounding rather childish.

Kurogane shrugged. "I didn't really want to talk to you."

Sabrina frowned. 'Didn't' or 'Don't'? Did this mean that he now _wanted _to talk to Fai. Although she was probably over thinking things. English hadn't been one of Kurogane's best classes.

"Kuro-woof is certainly cranky today!" Fai exclaimed. Surveying Kurogane quietly for a minute, Fai seemed to be contemplating his next course of action.

"Maybe a hug would make him happier" Fai mused, seemingly to himself, yet loud enough so everyone could hear.

"When hell freezes ove-" Kurogane was abruptly cut off as Fai threw himself straight at the crimson-eyed man's chest.

Kurogane's face flushed red again. "L-let go of me!" He protested, again making a valiant attempt at removing the blond. Which, again failed.

Ignoring Fai and Kurogane, Sabrina turned to face Tomoyo, "So, what are we going to do." Sabrina paused, "Y'know besides harass Great Master."

"I'm not your Master!" Kurogane hollered, before seemingly getting distracted by Fai, "Oi, you blond bastard, let go!"

"Not after you called me that!" Fai exclaimed.

"They're so loud" Kimber commented wryly. The tone Kimber used suggested there was a double meaning to that statement.

"Good God, did you intend to make it sound the way it did?" Sabrina asked, cringing. Kimber's mind had always been a dirty one.

Kimber nodded simply.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing where you work Sabrina" Tomoyo commented.

Sabrina's eyes widened. No way was she willingly bringing anyone there. "No!" She replied.

"Why not?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Because the moment I show my boss will suggest I put in a few extra hours, then force me to work a few extra hours so he can slack and sleep with his boyfriend!" Sabrina threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"I see you feel strongly about this" Kimber stated, slight sarcasm evident in her voice. Then, she turned to Tomoyo, "Let's have some kind of fashion show or something."

Sabrina smiled, excited and bemused. Kimber hated this sort of thing, but Kurogane hated it more, and Kimber absolutely loved harassing him.

"We need a model" Tomoyo mused.

Sabrina and Kimber exchanged immediate glances.

"Fai!" They exclaimed in unison.

Tomoyo nodded ecstatically. Practically skipping, she went over to her brother, quickly snatched the blondes hand and ran off, leaving Kimber to follow. Sabrina would go later, she decided. Might as well make one last comment to Kurogane.

"What the hell…?" Kurogane muttered staring after them.

"Miss Fai already?" Sabrina teased.

"Who would miss that blond bastard?" Kurogane grumbled.

Sabrina patted his shoulder patronizingly. "You tell yourself that."

The somber expression on Sabrina's face faded quickly, and soon she was grinning. "We're going to have a fashion show!" She informed Kurogane, whose eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to be involved in this at all, am I?" groaned Kurogane. It was obvious he wasn't all too eager about the idea.

Sabrina shook her head, but her smile suggested that she was hiding something malevolent.

"You'll see everything later. Let Sakura and Syaoran know we'll be in my room" Sabrina commanded before taking off.

On her way up the stairs she threw one last comment over her shoulder.

"If you want to, you know, come see Fai being a model and whatnot, just follow the yellow-brick road!"

* * *

**O_O Fashion show? Somehow I don't think this'll go over well for Kuro-love...**

**And, oddly enough, the whole cheese thing happened. There was a rat in the block of cheese, but I thought it would be a hooker. After all, would you expect to find a hooker in a block of cheese?**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	17. The Fashion Show Of Doom

**Good thing for four-day weekends, eh? Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stay up till writing this so I could update :P. Well, I could've, but I wouldn't.**

**This last weekend, I managed to sit for almost eight hours straight. My cousin, brother and I were like 'Let's watch the Tenth Kingdom!'. Great, great movie, but frightengly long.**

* * *

Kurogane buried his face in his palms. He was on the first friggen' floor, and miraculously the giggles of Sabrina, Kimber, Fai, and Tomoyo could be heard from the third floor.

What in God's name was going up there?

As another chorus of giggles could be heard, Kurogane decided it would be better not to know.

He tried shifting his attention to television. There was a football game he wanted to watch. Try as he might he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It wandered until it settled on one topic that irked Kurogane more than almost anything else did. Whatever the hell was going to be wearing in the end of it.

Maybe it was a cloak, then Kurogane wouldn't have to see his annoying face anymore.

Kurogane smirked. Yes, he liked that one.

Of course, if Kurogane were a pervert, the clothing choices would be more like:

A beige police officer shirt, buttoned down to a point past suggestive to just plan hooker-esque, and pants that were just a little too tight. Brown leather boots would go half-up Fai's calves, and there would be a hat just a little to bit planted atop his head.

Or:

Maybe a more beach oriented outfit, with pale blue swim trunks that just hugged Fai's slender hips. Throw in a long-sleeved white button-up shirt, fully unbuttoned to reveal Fai's chest.

Or:

Something girly, like a school-girl uniform, complete with plaid miniskirt, or maybe a kimono with gold trims.

Or:

A smutty nurse's outfit; complete with hat and long white boots.

But Kurogane was clearly not a pervert, and clearly not thinking thoughts similar to those.

With an angry shake of his head, Kurogane attempted to banish any thought of the matter. However, the matter was almost as persistent as Fai could be, and nagged away at Kurogane's sanity until his right eye began that unsightly tick again. It was becoming a normal occurrence in all Fai related manners.

Kurogane had to wage a mental war against all Fai related thoughts for the better part of three hours, and the whole time he spent blaming the girls who had decided to set him up on the blind date to begin with. Because he knew, after all, that the original plan all along was to send Kurogane into his own-personal hell on earth.

It was working.

"Uhm, Kurogane, where is…Ms. Suwa?" Syaoran asked politely, breaking into Kurogane's thoughts.

It took him a moment to register that Ms. Suwa was Tomoyo. After all, it had been years since anyone had ever referred to her as 'Ms.' and Tomoyo would hate being called that too, no doubt.

"Call her Tomoyo" Kurogane suggested gruffly, hauling himself up from the couch, "They're upstairs."

Without another word Kurogane turned towards the steps and began walking upwards.

The young couple exchanged a glance before following the older man up the staircase.

Kurogane was dreading the moment he would walk into the room, and he had a reason to do so. He didn't trust anyone upstairs. All four of them were determined to annoy Kurogane his whole life.

Kurogane knocked on the door cautiously.

"Who is it?" A voice sang. Kimber.

"Syaoran and Sakura are here" Kurogane stated gruffly.

The door was opened and Kurogane, along with the two brunettes wandered in.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho" Fai giggled, "What is Kuro-chuu doing here?"

Kurogane felt his breathe catch in his throat.

He hated to admit, and adamantly denied ever thinking something similar, but Fai actually looked stunning.

It was anything perverted, and it was fairly straightforward, but it looked good all the same.

Fai was wearing a midnight-button-up shirt, with the top and bottom buttons undone. The cuffs were white with little golden buttons sewn into it. The white denim jeans hugged his figure nicely. His shoes were the same sneakers Fai had been wearing earlier. Fai's blond hair was in a messy array and swayed with every movement the man made. Azure eyes alight with childish delight, a playful smile tugged at Fai's lips.

"Great Master's staring" Sabrina pointed out.

Kurogane felt a surge of heat rush to his face. "Am not!" He snapped.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-puppy likes what he sees, ne?" Fai inquired lightly, striking a rather provocative pose.

"No!" Kurogane snapped, forcing himself to look at the wall behind Fai.

"Don't lie, Kurogane" Tomoyo scolded, "Now where's the lucky girl."

Kurogane quickly sidestepped too allow Sakura to step in. Then, after catching the gleam in his sister's eye, moved further out of harms way. Much to his disdain he was standing to Fai.

"She's so..so..so" Tomoyo seemed at a loss for words as she saw Sakura.

Kurogane cringed and braced himself. "Cover your ears" He muttered to Fai, having noticed both Sabrina and Kimber doing so.

"Why?" Fai was staring imploring at the taller man.

"Just do it" Kurogane hissed, covering his own ears.

Fai shook his head, shrugged, and then brought his own spidery hands over his ears.

Just in time too, for Tomoyo squealed "CUTE!" at that exact moment.

Kurogane found that covering his ears only barely covered the pain of the squeal, but he had no earplugs on hand.

Sakura flushed and cringed at the same time. "Er..thanks?" She sounded afraid.

In Kurogane's opinion she should be. Tomoyo quickly approached Sakura and threw her arms around the engaged girl. Sakura let out a surprised squeak.

"How'd you know that would happen?" Fai asked Kurogane suddenly.

Kurogane turned to face the blond who was staring at Kurogane questioningly.

Kurogane shrugged, "I grew up with her, she's a very predictable person."

"That's insulting" Fai scolded.

Kurogane shrugged again, and turned his attention back to his sister's antics.

She had now approached Syaoran and was fussing over him.

"For Sakura I'm thinking something beautiful, and graceful. Like a swan. Maybe some feathers." Tomoyo muttered absently.

Kurogane frowned. Now she was off in her own world. Glancing over towards Sabrina and Kimber, he caught Sabrina mouthing 'Let's get out of here'. Kurogane couldn't have said it better.

Kurogane was quick to make his escape with Fai following behind quickly.

"Why are we leaving?" Fai inquired as soon as they were out of the room and heading towards their own.

"_I _was leaving because I don't want to be caught in Tomoyo's fashion designing madness. _You_ left because you're a dumbass" Kurogane grumbled.

"Meanie pants" Fai huffed.

Kurogane shook his head. Stupid idiot. He twisted the doorknob and walked into his room. He still had an essay to write.

Fai followed him in, but moved to his own desk.

"Homework too?" Kurogane guessed.

Fai hummed in agreement, "Math, you?"

"English essay" Kurogane groaned.

Fai chuckled. "Kuro-pyon takes English?"

"Something funny?" Kurogane growled.

Why was the fact he was an English class so amusing?

"No no" Fai sang, "It's just hard to imagine Kuro-woof actually reading."

Kurogane growled fiercely. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Fai laughed, "I'll be quiet while Kuro-cranky does his homework."

Good, Kurogane thought.

It was peaceful for a while, but Kurogane had long since learnt that peace never lasted long.

"Kuro-chan, I have a question" Fai began, sounding rather sheepish.

"Hn?" Kurogane didn't bother with a full reply. Too much effort really.

"It's about this homework."

Technically that wasn't a question.

"Do your own damn homework" Kurogane growled.

"But I don't get it!" Fai wailed, "And certainly someone as smart as Kuro-genius can figure it out!"

With that Fai began to let out fake crying noises.

"You won't shut up until I help, will you?" Kurogane grumbled as he realized Fai was almost as stubborn as he was.

"See, you are smart" Fai was immediately cheery again.

Kurogane let an aggravated sigh, stood up, and stomped over to Fai.

"What?" He hissed, irritated. Kurogane placed on hand on the back of Fai's chair and leaned partially over Fai.

Fai glanced up slightly, and Kurogane could've sworn he saw a pink tinge on Fai's pale cheeks.

"What _is it_?" Kurogane growled. He didn't have the patience for Fai to be a moron. After all, Kurogane had his own homework to do. It's like he wanted to be helping Fai with his homework.

"Er-uh…Oh!" Fai's finger flew to a numbered question on a textbook page. "I don't get what to do."

Kurogane scowled, studying the sheet carefully. After a moment he realized that he could, in fact, at least understand how to do the question.

"It's just distributive properties" Kurogane stated simply.

Fai just stared blankly.

"Break it down first" Kurogane commanded. Just telling someone what to do wasn't going to help them learn it. And because Kurogane believed that rather strongly he was stuck attempting to explain this to Fai.

"So, you'd do this part first?" Fai clarified, pointing to the first part of the equation.

Kurogane nodded, feeling his chin brush against Fai's hair. It was a little to close for comfort, and yet he found no reason to move. "Now simplify."

Fai nodded, writing and punching in numbers on his calculator with uncanny speed. "Then the same with this?"

"Yeah" Kurogane said gruffly.

"Thanks Kuro-sama!" Fai cooed, "I think I get it now, you can go back to doing your English essay." Fai snickered after his last statement.

Kurogane stayed where he was for a moment longer than he should have; came to his senses, then stomped away while blushing furiously.

What the hell had come over him over there?

Kurogane only managed to write another sentence or two before lying down on the bed. It took a while to fall asleep, as he was being mentally barraged by thoughts of Fai. It wasn't anything dirty. All Kurogane was doing was fuming about weird he had been acting around Fai lately. He had been blushing and all sorts of girly shit. He didn't like it. And the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it was just pissing him off further. So, Kurogane set up mental barriers. Banning Fai from his head as he tried to sleep. He thought about everything, anything, but about Fai.

Maybe about the football game that was on last night; it had been a dull game. No injuries or anything. And the bowl of nachos had been great. Fai had looked _great _in that outfit he was wearing earlier…..

Damn it!

Kurogane suppressed a groan. Just great. The way things were going he wasn't going to get any sleep.

XxX

Kurogane stirred lethargically, seeing no logical reason to rise quickly. He had managed to ban the thoughts of Fai long enough to fall asleep. Slowly, he began to rise and something fell off his chest. It was a small rectangular piece of paper. Kurogane frowned, picking it up off his lap and turning the paper over. It was a picture. Kurogane's face turned red as he saw the picture.

It was Fai, posing in a suggestive pose, while lying on what seemed to be Kimber and Sabrina's bunk bed. Those sick perverts had taken _pictures?_ Scanning the room quickly to insure that Sabrina and Kimber weren't hiding in the shadows somewhere, he found many other photo's scattered about his side of the room. Fai was still sleeping soundly on his stomach.

Roaring as loudly as he dared as to not wake to blond, Kurogane hurriedly stomped about snatching all the pictures off the floor.

He was going to murder Kimber and Sabrina. There was an evil glint in his eyes as the thought crossed his mind.

Through the thin wall, he could hear Sabrina's oddly masculine snores. Which presumably meant they were both still asleep. Kurogane was going to have to move quickly.

Absently-mindedly Kurogane tossed the pictures into an empty desk before stomping out of the room.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS!" Kurogane roared as he burst into the girl's room.

Sabrina rolled off the bed with a thud and Kimber didn't stir.

Kurogane stared at the two of them for a moment. Was Sabrina awake?

A low rumbling noise echoed throughout the room. Apparently not.

Kurogane rolled his eyes as Kimber shifted in her sleep, clutching what appeared to be a Care Bear closer to her chest.

It looked like it would take a freight train to wake those two up.

* * *

**Note that Kuro-silly did _not _throw out those pictures. How much you wanna bet that one day it'll come back to haunt to him?**

**Nyeh, I wish I had something more important to say...OH! Wait! I found the lamest pickup line: "You remind me of cheese. I _like_ cheese."**

**xD See how lame that is? Isn't it.......cheesy? ^.^ The worst thing is, it might work on me depending on who said it. Which, in turn, makes me kinda lame in a way I guess. Haha..**

**I'm done rambling for now, but just wait, next chapter there will no doubt be a longer rant in store (Oh noes!)**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	18. Purple And Frilly

**I found something frightening out the other day, if we don't count the weeks off for christmas break, then I have four weeks till my midterms. Creepy. But, on a brighter note, my science class gets to go blow things up (On a very minor level) this week, so there's that to look forward too....**

* * *

Syaoran took a bracing breath. He was outside of Touya's room, dreading the moment he would have to walk in.

It had been a mutual agreement between Sakura and him that Touya was to be the best man. It was also fairly obvious that he would say yes. After all, Touya could never say 'no' to his little sister.

Of course, Syaoran was still nervous about asking. Sakura was too busy with her dress fittings, which Syaoran guessed was just as much chatting as it was business, so he was on his own.

Syaoran didn't want to ask Sakura to come though. He felt this was something he had to do for himself. Besides, Sakura seemed to be happy spending some time with Tomoyo. He wasn't about to interrupt her when she was having a good time.

None the less, this did leave him alone when facing Touya. All he could hope for was Yukito being in there to spare the bloodshed from getting too nasty.

Warily, he raised his fist and rapped lightly against the hardwood.

"Come in" A light voice called. Syaoran felt mild-relief as he realized it was Yukito.

Syaoran slowly opened the door, taking tentative steps into the room.

"You can come in Syaoran" Yukito laughed, "I won't bite."

"I might" Touya grumbled groggily.

Syaoran paled slightly.

"Touya!" Yukito chided.

As Syaoran stepped deeper into the tiny room, he was aware of his surroundings. Touya was lying face-first on the futon, head tilted so he could glare at Syaoran through half-lidded eyes. Yukito was sitting at the desk, chair turned so he was facing the space between Syaoran and Touya.

"What is it, brat?" Touya grumbled.

Yukito shook his head and shot an apologetic glance at Syaoran.

"I err….Sakura and I wanted to know if you would be..er…my best man at our wedding?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Touya sat up fully. "I was under the assumption that I was going to be," He said roughly.

"And, Yukito, I was also wondering if you would be one of the groomsmen" Syaoran felt less nervous asked Yukito.

Yukito smiled warmly. "I'd be honored."

Syaoran smiled in relief. "Thanks" He sighed gratefully, then he started to turn towards the door. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

As the door was quietly closed Syaoran could hear Touya start to grumble again. He shook his head slowly. Sometimes he wondered why Touya hated him so much. He would never dare to ask him though. Touya always had such an intimidating air about him.

As he walked down the stairs, closer to the living room, a faint stomping noise could be heard coming from the room.

Syaoran wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a faint impression that Kurogane had gone on another rampage. Which was something he wanted to avoid.

Kurogane, as much as Syaoran respected him for having not murdered Fai, was rather terrifying when he got angry.

"You're going down!" A voice exclaimed.

Syaoran froze momentarily. That wasn't Kurogane screaming it was his brother. Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran continued towards the main floor.

The sight he saw wasn't half as frightening as he thought it would be. Shaolan, Kimber, Kurogane, and oddly enough, Fai, were sitting in front of the TV, gaming controllers in hand.

Syaoran looked at the television screen and recognized the game at once. Mario Party 2. It was an older game, which meant someone had brought in a Nintendo 64.

He moved quietly, not wanting to interrupt the Pizza-eating min-game the group was seemingly engrossed in, and sat down on the couch.

Although Syaoran was baffled as too why Kurogane was playing. He didn't seem much like the type to play Nintendo games.

"Ah-ha!" Fai exclaimed suddenly, making Syaoran flinch, "I won!"

Fai's character, Yoshi, by the looks of it, had indeed ate more of the pizza than anyone else's.

"Tch." Kurogane grumbled foully, "It's just a stupid game."

Fai patted the older man's head affectionately, "Sore loser, are we Kuro-pyon?"

Syaoran saw disaster coming. So, he decided to ignore the two men and started talking to his brother.

"Touya's going to be the best man at our wedding," He said quietly. He prayed he wouldn't offend his brother, it just meant so much to Sakura that Touya was a part of it.

Shaolan turned to face his brother, expression blank. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

Syaoran winced at the tone in his brother's voice. It was oddly emotionless. "I'm sorry" Syaoran apologized, feeling incredibly guilty. "It just…meant a lot to Sakura…so I said 'okay'" His brown hair was covering his eyes, observing the sad look in his eyes.

Shaolan laughed surprising his brother thoroughly. "She's got you wrapped around her dainty little finger already." Placing down the controller, he nimbly dodged a of course pillow Kurogane had tossed in a rage at Fai, as he walked to sit next to Syaoran on the couch.

"I have to admit, I'm not the best man at my twin brother's wedding" Shaolan stated, "I'm sure there's something else I could do…like..maybe, be in charge of the music"

Syaoran's frowned. That wouldn't be good. He didn't doubt his brother would have good suggestions for music, it was just considering that family members like grandparents would be showing up, some songs wouldn't be the best choice.

"Something else?" Syaoran suggested.

"The maid of honor!" Sabrina, who had seemingly been listening in the entire time, chirped.

Syaoran flushed at such a ludicrous suggestion. That just went against all marriage rules. Or did it?

"If that's the case, will I have to wear a dress?" Shaolan was already mulling over this suggestion rather seriously. A fact that frightened his twin. "If so, it'll have to be purple and frilly" Shaolan continued.

Syaoran, who's face was about as red as a tomato at the thought of the embarrassment that would cause him, had nothing to say. He couldn't think up an adequate protest that would sway them from this decision. "I'll have to talk to Sakura" Syaoran muttered softly.

"Yes yes" Sabrina agreed, "Don't want to go against the bride's wishes."

"Disaster area, I've been there" Kimber added.

Sabrina gave her friend a stern look, "No, you have _not_, missie."

"Well, we will be there, at the Great Master's wedding" Kimber pointed out, although it really made no sense considering her previous statement had been past tense.

"WHAT WEDDING?!" Kurogane barked over his shoulder, still launching pillows at the lanky blond, who continued to avoid them with taunting ease.

"Yours!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Kurogane let out a feral growl that could be heard clearly across the room. Syaoran paled.

Sabrina and Kimber squealed like little terrified girls before taking off. Cursing loudly, Kurogane followed. They were running frighteningly close to the expensive television.

Out of his peripheral vision Syaoran saw Fai slink off to the kitchen with a grin on his face. Another load curse brought Syaoran's attention to Kurogane again. He getting closer to the TV.

"Er…Uh, Kurogane" Syaoran began weakly.

Kurogane wheeled around violently. "What?" He snapped, fury dancing in his crimson eyes.

"Maybe you should stop before you break something" Syaoran suggested, brown eyes wide.

"Tcheh" Kurogane grunted, accepting this. With a curt nod at the boy for making a valid point, Kurogane stormed out the door, leaving it swinging on its hinges.

"Could at least close the door!" Kimber called out sarcastically.

Syaoran's stomach rumbled suddenly. Turning to his brother, he asked: "You want something to eat too?"

Shaolan nodded, "That'd be great, although I'm craving McDonalds."

Syaoran didn't really have complaints about going out to eat, he would go get Sakura and then they could go.

"Mhhmmm…McDonalds" Sabrina murmured.

"Do you...er…want to come?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Apparently forgetting her statement from a few days ago about her 'evil' boss, Sabrina nodded eagerly.

Warily, Syaoran nodded. "I have to go get Sakura."

Syaoran went slowly, taking his time. Sabrina and Kimber were to insane to not be feared. Of course, Syaoran's fear of them wasn't nearly as bad as his fear of Touya finally snapping and killing him (Which, Syaoran thought, had a terrifying chance of happening at the wedding.)

He stopped in front of the door to Sakura's room, he could clearly hear giggling. A soft smile graced his features. He was glad Sakura was having a good time. He raised his fist and softly rapped against the door.

"Coomee in~!" A voice sang loudly.

Syaoran opened the door slowly, sticking his head through the slight crack.

Fabric lay scattered about the room, and in the middle, between Sakura and Chii's beds, was a table with a sewing machine set upon it. Tomoyo sat by the table, and Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Sakura smiled as she saw her fiancée walk in, and in return Syaoran smiled and blushed.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, leaping of the bed, "The dress looks so pretty. Well, at least on the rough sketched Tomoyo drew, I'm not sure they'll look good on me. I hope it does, but it's so pretty and I'm not sure if I can pull it off."

The words came out of Sakura's mouth in a hurried rush, but Syaoran managed to understand anyway. She seemed seriously concerned that the dress wouldn't look right on her.

Taking her hands in his own, he smiled. "Sakura, you'd look good in anything."

Sakura flushed innocently and beamed.

Tomoyo began cooing at the two from her seat, and Syaoran dropped Sakura's hands as he jumped. He had forgotten Tomoyo was there.

"I was wondering if you would like to come out for lunch with" Syaoran said politely, directing the invitation to both girls in the room.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Is my grouch of a brother going?" Tomoyo inquired.

Syaoran frowned. He actually hadn't seen Kurogane since he had stormed out. The man had looked like he was about to go a killing spree. Syaoran paled. Hopefully Kurogane wouldn't kill anyone.

"McDonalds, and no, he's not" Syaoran answered the two questions at once. Syaoran was one of those men who had great memory ability. Like an elephant. Of course, Syaoran wasn't an elephant. At least, he hoped he wasn't.

"I'll go" Sakura decided with a nod.

"Me too" Tomoyo agreed.

With that, they went to join the rest of the group. They had to take two cars, because both cars could only seat five. Syaoran went with Tomoyo and Sakura, and Shaolan went with Sabrina and Kimber.

McDonald's was only a three-minute drive away, and the little group was soon seated at a self-made cluster of tables.

"Sabrina, I have a new matchmaking scheme" Tomoyo said through a mouthful of fries.

Sabrina and Kimber leaned forward, eyes wide with interest. Syaoran promptly stopped listening. The less he knew about this crazy scheme the better.

There was amiable chatter amongst them for a while, although a fair bit of it was poking fun at the professors.

Then suddenly, and unfamiliar voice interrupted the conversation.

"Ah, Sabrina, how lovely to see you!"

Syaoran glanced towards the voice, catching Sabrina paling as he turned.

Striding towards them was a large black-haired man, clad in leather jacket and a snazzy pair of sunglasses.

Who was he? Syaoran mused. Sabrina's boss?

"Come to start your shift early?" He didn't wait for Sabrina to answer, although she was clearly ready to protest. "Good, extra help is always needed."

By this point he was already walking around to the table towards Sabrina.

"Come along, let's get your uniform on" The man grabbed the collar of Sabrina's shirt and began tugging her along towards the counter.

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Sabrina's struggling was a vain effort, Syaoran realized, for she was still being dragged.

Sabrina's arm shot out, like she was reaching for a lifeline as she was falling.

Sabrina started to shout protests that sounded vaguely reminiscent of Kurogane, and heads turned to survey the scene.

Then, she was gone.

Syaoran turned to look at the rest of people seated as his table. Everyone except for Kimber, whose attention was seemingly held by theBig Mac in her hands, looked startled.

Syaoran bit his lip awkwardly. It seemed like no one knew what to say.

Kimber looked up suddenly, as if sensing the awkwardness.

"So" She began in a slight drawl, "Nice weather we're having, eh?"

* * *

**Always a great silence breaker, although personally I'll say "I'm mildly turned on already", just to see what happens.**

**I seriously forgot Shaolan existed in the first part of this chapter, so when I realized that he did indeed exist, I was like "Ohhhh shit...what now?" Then someone suggested Maid Of Honor. -.-; **

**I wonder what Tomoyo's matchingmaking scheme is...well, I know, but I want you guys to try to guess, everyone's ideas/theories are fun to hear ^.^**

**I've been working on getting an anime club at my school with a friend, so I get to help with the rules, two of which are : No watching the Tsubasa anime (Unless you wanna die), and KuroFai is a couple! I'd prolly hurt anyone who says otherwise :P**

**R&R..please...for cookies?**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	19. SelfProclaimed Culinary Masterpiece

**Ah, Fai is fun to write. And, any oddities in this chapter can be blamed on my cold I had when I planned it. Sleeping all day is not good for mental sanity.**

* * *

Fai smiled cheerily. It had been a great day so far. After slinking away from Kurogane's wrath, he had successfully made the fudgiest fudge brownies he could.

Now, that left only one task. Trying to get Kurogane to eat them.

Fai could just picture the angered expression on his face, the murderous look in his eyes.

Fai chuckled a little to himself. This was just too great.

Placing a lone brownie on a shiny glass plate, Fai spun off to go find the killer doggy.

"Kuro-woof!" Fai sang out softly as he prowled about the dorm, "C'mere puppy, where are you?"

Fai crept about like this for quite some time, unaware of where Kurogane was hiding. Then, on his third round of the third floor, a door caught his eye, along with a sign. 'Roof, do no enter'.

Oh, Kuro-chin was such a rebel.

Mustering up all of his sneaking skills, he softly opened the door and padded through.

It was brighter than Fai had expected it be, for the sun could shine brightly onto the roof at almost any time of day. After his eyes had adjusted to the outside light, he Kurogane right away, sitting on the very edge of the roof, legs dangling off lazily.

Maybe Fai could scare the bigger man. Fai crouched on the balls of his feet, walking softly as to not make any noise. In his opinion he was as stealthy as the world's best ninja.

"What the hell are you trying to do, dumbass."

Or maybe not.

Fai started at the sound of Kurogane's voice, although rather miraculously brownie didn't fall.

"Goodness Kuro-rin, you scared me!" Fai chuckled lightly, heart still pounding in his chest.

Kurogane tilted his head backwards slightly to look at Fai. "And what exactly were you trying to do to me in the first place?"

"Well, you see Kuro-chan-" Fai began to explain.

"Not my Goddamn name" Kurogane interjected.

Fai dismissed him with a light wave of his hand. "Interrupting is bad, Kuro-puppy. Anyway, as I was saying I was trying to scare you, but apparently Kuro-sneaky is just much more ninja than I."

"Apparently" Kurogane snorted scornfully, turning his gaze back to the skyline.

Fai followed his gaze slowly. The sun was starting to sink towards the horizon.

"Hyuu" Fai fake-whistled as he sat down cross-legged besides the tanned man, "Kuro-ninja likes watching the sunset? How cute."

"Tcheh" Kurogane grunted, eyes staring at the ground, "No, this _was_ my hiding spot from idiots like you, but apparently I need a new hiding spot."

Fai pouted childishly. "Well, Kuro-bully that's not nice."

"It's true."

Fai's pout deepened, "Kuro-wan is a bully!" The comment wasn't directed at Kurogane, but at the surrounding buildings. Fai figured he might as well let the whole know. God forbid someone thought Kurogane was…._nice_.

Grinning brightly, Fai turned to see if Kurogane was glaring. He wasn't. Instead, his gaze was fixed upon the plate that Fai was holding.

Fai shoved it closer towards Kurogane, who, shoved it away violently and glowered at Fai.

"I am not eating that _thing_" Kurogane spat, eyeing the brownie with disdain, obviously having caught onto Fai's evil intent.

"It's not a thing!" Fai protested, "It's a brownie!"

"I'm still not eating it!"

With an over-dramatic sigh Fai examined his self-proclaimed culinary masterpiece. "Just looking at it makes you want to vomit, it's just that good" Fai commented softly.

"Looking at you makes me want to vomit" Kurogane rebuked with a shrug, "Doesn't necessarily mean you'll taste good."

Fai's blue eyes widened, "You dirty-minded puppy!" Fai swatted Kurogane lightly on the ear.

"THE HELL?!" Kurogane demanded, "You're the dirty-minded one!"

Fai chuckled, "I bet you were thinking dirty things yesterday before you saw my outfit, weren't you?"

The shade of red Kurogane's face turned answered that question.

"Ah-ha-ha, Kuro-rin's a closet pervert" Fai taunted, leaping up and skipping about the roof gallantly

"AM NOT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurogane roared, clambering to his feet to chase the lithe blond.

Fai continued to laugh as he led the older man in circles around the roof. Kuro-chan was just so much to provoke. And it was easy too.

The chase continued for a while, a seemingly endless and inventive stream of curses flowing from Kurogane's mouth. Then Kimber interrupted.

"Sabrina's been kidnapped!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Eh?" Fai slowed to a stop. Sabrina had been what?

Kurogane skidded to a violent halt to avoid crashing into Fai.

"The hell are you talking about?" Kurogane growled.

Fai felt Kurogane couldn't have worded the question much better.

"At McDonalds! There was this guy with glasses, and he dragged her off! I proclaim a rescue mission" Kimber explained, although Fai found it explained very little.

None the less, he decided to play along.

"Yes, let us save the damsel in distress!" Fai exclaimed, bounding towards Kimber.

"Sabrina's hardly a damsel" Kurogane grumbled, "Besides, why the hell do I want to save her?"

"Don't you want to earn Fai's respect?" Kimber demanded.

Fai smiled at the horrified look on the crimson-eyed man's face at the mere suggestion of earning Fai's respect.

"Not a chance in hell!" Kurogane snapped.

"Free beer?" Kimber suggested.

That seemed to win Kurogane over.

"I don't have to pay?" Kurogane clarified.

"What does 'free' mean in your world?" Kimber countered.

Fai watched the two of them bargain for a time, making a mental note that Kuro could be bribed with beer, then followed Kimber out to her car (Kurogane's motorcycle was only safe for two, and Kurogane stubbornly refused to let either of the two near it).

And thus, they set off for McDonald's.

Of course, it goes without saying that Fai had to sing on the way there, directing more than half the lyrics towards the burly man driving the car.

"I know what you are" Fai sang softly, leaning from the backseat to sing into Kurogane's ear.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kurogane roared furiously, having enough of Fai singing. Ruefully Fai noted a blush on Kurogane's cheeks.

"This a little too close, Kuro-pervert?" Fai whispered, blowing playfully on Kurogane's earlobes.

Much to Fai's immense satisfaction, the red tinge deepening.

"YES!" Kurogane barked. He looked embarrassed and ready to kill.

"Kuro-puppy has sensitive ears" Fai teased. Fai smiled. This would be great advice to a future girlfriend of his. Fai felt an odd pang in his gut as he thought about Kurogane having a girlfriend. Somehow it didn't sit right with him.

Fai gasped loudly. Was he feeling jealous?

The car slammed to a stop and Fai shot forward, stopping only because of his seatbelt.

"We're here" Kurogane stated bluntly, reaching down, unbuckling his seatbelt with a click, and stepping out.

"Great Master!" Kimber scolded, copying the motion and climbing out.

Fai was the last out. "Don't stop so suddenly, I could've broken my neck!"

"Not like I care" Kurogane grumbled, trudging towards the red-and-yellow building.

Fai's frowned for a moment. That was more than a little mean.

"GREAT MASTER!" Kimber snapped, "Don't be so mean!"

"Yeah, Great Master" Fai repeated, "You hurt my feelings!"

"Don't care" Kurogane called back.

Fai pouted. "Uwaah~! Kuro is being a meanie pants!"

Speaking of Kuro, he was almost at the doors. Fai took off, using his mad-dash track sprinting to ease the distance between the two.

Tilting his back and shaking the blond hair from his eyes, Fai watched Kimber run to keep up.

"To the rescue!" Fai exclaimed. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of predicament Sabrina had gotten herself into. Of course, when it came down to it, an adventure was an adventure.

"Tch, whatever" Kurogane grunted.

"What kind of hero are you, Kuro-bully, because you don't seem like a very nice one" Fai commented.

"I'm only in it for the beer" Kurogane shrugged.

Fai paused for a moment to contemplate this. "So, you're a greedy hero" Fai mused.

"Tcheh, whatever, let's get this over with" Kurogane grumbled, opening the door.

The smell of cooking grease and other various foods hit them like a wall. Fai cringed. McDonald's food tasted good, but it smelled terrible.

"Hyuu~!" Fai mock-whistled, "Kuro-hero is so brave, he can stand the stench of the dragon's breath!"

Kurogane turned to glare at Fai. "What the hell?!"

Fai merely giggled.

This was fun. Actually, Fai always seemed to have fun when Kuro-woof was around.

"Fai, Great Master?" A voice called over the din.

Turning, Fai's blue eyes rested on Sabrina, who was wearing the normal McDonald's outfit.

"AND ME!" Kimber reminded with a huff, leaping up and down with her hands flailing about above her. With a start Fai realized that Kimber was shorter then he, and Kurogane.

She obviously didn't want to be left out.

Kurogane sidestepped, allowing Kimber to step in front.

"Going to fricken' kill someone if you keep that up" Kurogane grumbled.

"Sabrina, we have to come to your rescue!" Fai proclaimed, grabbing Kurogane's hand and pulling him off. He was obviously ignoring the stubborn cursing coming from the raven-haired man.

As they approached the counter, Fai let Kurogane's hand drop.

And, much to Fai's satisfaction, Kurogane's face was a rather bright red hue.

"Thanks guys, much appreciated" Sabrina smiled gratefully. She moved to the side of the counter and lifted up a wooden flap to allow everyone through, "You guys are welcome to sit in the employee's little 'lounge' while I try and track down Kakei."

Fai could've sworn he heard Sabrina mutter something like "Lazy little bastard." As she stalked off.

Fai and the others followed her to a red door just out of view of the counter. Following her through, Fai found himself in a very clown-like room.

The walls were an almost sickening shade of yellow, the couches a brilliant red that was close to the color Kurogane's face would get whenever Fai harassed him. Ronald McDonald cardboard cutouts were propped up against the walls in various locations.

A lithe, blond looking man was seated on the couch, teacup in one hand, the other absently stroking the black hair of the man currently resting his head on the blonds lap.

Fai paid them no mind and continued to survey the clowniness of the room.

Fai grinned mischievously. Coulrophobia was a common fear. Maybe not among adults, but he could still pretend.

"Uwaahh~!" Fai exclaimed, latching his arms around Kurogane's waist and nuzzling his head against the bigger man's chest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kurogane hollered. Fai could imagine the look on Kurogane's face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm scared of clowns!" Fai moaned, holding himself tighter against Kurogane.

Of course, this was total bullshit. Fai didn't like clowns, but they didn't scare him. And Fai didn't like lying that much either.

However, if it was too annoy Kuro-wan, he wouldn't care. So long as it wasn't a big lie.

"Well, whatever" Kurogane snapped harshly, "just LET THE HELL GO OF ME!"

"No!" Fai shook his head against the older man's chest, "Kuro-chan will protect me!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Kurogane squirmed about and tried to pry Fai away from him.

In response Fai tightened his grip around him.

Over the noise of Kurogane's cursing and grunts of irritation the blond man spoke.

"Who do we have here?" He asked lightly.

Tilting his head to look, he was amazed to see the dozing man was still asleep. Who could sleep through such loud and boisterous as Kurogane's yelling?

"Well" Sabrina began, "This is Kimber, Fai, and the cranky one is Kurogane" She gestured to each one in turn.

"WHO'S CRANKY?!" Kurogane barked.

Everyone ignored him.

"This" Sabrina paused dramatically.

Fai imitated a drum roll as best he could.

"Kakei, my boss. The asshole sleeping there is Saiga" Sabrina explained curtly.

"Pleasure meeting you all." The man called Kakei turned to Sabrina, "Have you seen Kazahaya or Rikou? I have some favors I need them to attend too."

Fai wondered who Kazahaya and Rikou were. Perchance Sabrina's coworkers?

Finally, with a grunt from the effort, Kurogane managed to pry Fai's arms from around his waist. Sabrina made a snide comment to her boss that went unnoticed by the two men.

"Kuro-wanwan" Fai complained.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Turning his back to Kurogane, Fai huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

Meanie-pants.

The conversation after that point became rather dull, and Fai found himself spacing out and staring blankly at Kurogane.

He really did vaguely resemble a dog. It would have to more a larger dog though. Definitely not one of those little ones with the big ears and eyes. Maybe something like a Great Dane.

Fai continued to ponder this as he was lead out into the car and most of the short trip home. Until, however, Sabrina shifted in the front seat and flashed four small pieces of paper.

"What do you say about going to a movie?"

* * *

**Woot, Legal Drug cast is in now. I find it so funny that they're working at McDonald's. Compared to Green Drugstore I suppose, there's probably not that much of a difference.**

**And, yeah, I'm afraid of clowns. O_o;; Especially Ronald McDonald. AND HE CAME TO MY SCHOOL ONCE! Not a good day.**

**For the record, the brownie existed. My real friend Kimber (Yesh, she exists. Scary, eh?), had a brownie that looked so good you wanted to vomit. And then I couldn't finish it because it made me sick. It was shared between three or four people too. Stupid brownie.**

**Review? For....sickening brownies made by Fai?**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	20. Operation Walrus

**Happy belated holidays! I hope you all had wonderful times! I sure did...considering I was like living offa candy and chocolate for three days. **

**

* * *

  
**

Kurogane had been feeling the oddest sense of foreboding the entire day, and as he entered the theater, that feeling only grew worse. Kurogane wasn't a paranoid person by nature, but after years of dealing with Kimber, Sabrina, and Tomoyo's mischievous tricks, he was wary of anything involving any of them.

For good reason.

Crimson eyes shifted about warily, Kurogane scoured the theater lobby, looking for any sign of Fai, Kimber, or Sabrina.

After being unable to find the two girls, Kurogane heard someone screaming over the chatter.

"Kuuroooo-woof….Kuro-woof!" Tilting his head slightly to the left, Kurogane's gaze settled on Fai, who was crouched over and patting his knees like he was beckoning a dog.

Kurogane twitched. He was stuck watching a movie with that idiot?

"C'mere Kuro-woof."

This was just mental torture.

As Kurogane took long strides (More like Godzilla-esque stomps) towards Fai, the blond straightened, a broad smile gracing his features.

"Good puppy!" Fai applauded.

"I am not your goddamn dog!" Kurogane fumed, stopping directly in front of Fai and towering above him.

Fai cocked his head to the side and tapped his chin innocently. "Really? But you came when I called."

Kurogane began to twitch yet again. From the looks of it, the raven-haired man was developing a few ticks. Which was just further prove Kurogane was slowly, but surely, losing his sanity.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just going to go buy popcorn and get a good spot for the movie" Kurogane grumbled with a shrug as he turned and stalked off towards the concession stand.

"I'll come too!" Fai chirped, jogging to keep up with the older man.

Pointedly ignoring the blond chatting away at his side, Kurogane reached for the leather wallet in his back pocket as he approached the stand.

Because he was looking down, he failed to notice someone popping up from what seemed to be underneath the apparently vacant counter.

"Great Master!" Kimber greeted.

Kurogane started violently, hands rising instinctively to shield his face. "Holy shit!" Kurogane barked, quite clearly very startled. What was Kimber trying to do? Give him a heart attack?

After giving himself a moment to calm down, Kurogane realized Kimber was wearing a blue apron, odd square hat, and a golden nametag; the uniforms for working in the theater concession stand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurogane asked, ignoring the giggling coming from Fai.

"Why, I work here silly!" Kimber replied like it was simplest thing in the world.

Kurogane frowned quizzically. "Don't you already have a job at the bar?"

"I work here too, duh."

Kurogane felt an urge to massage his temples. Kimber was talking like an annoying teenager. The next thing he knew she would probably be using odd slang words that no one was going to understand.

"Two jobs?" Fai inquired, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"I have to pay for school somehow" Kimber informed him.

"Wouldn't your parents help you pay?" Fai asked, eyebrows raised.

Kurogane cringed as he saw the flash of anger in Kimber's eyes. Bad question.

"Why would my parents do anything for me?" Kimber snapped.

Thankfully, Fai seemed to take it as a rhetorical question, and thus, said nothing. The blond did, however, look rather startled at Kimber's outburst.

Kimber bounced back into a cheery mood about as fast as she had switched to being angry. "Popcorn on the house" She commented, shoving a freshly popped bag of popcorn into Kurogane's arms.

"You're not going" Kurogane stated gloomily. Kimber was obviously busy at work. Then a question struck him, "Is Sabrina coming?"

A part of him prayed Sabrina wasn't going to come either. It wasn't because he wanted to be alone with Fai, but Sabrina was…well, Sabrina, and had a natural talent of undermining Kurogane's sanity.

However, another part wanted the blond girl to come. Namely to avoid being alone with Fai.

He was never going to admit this inner conflict to anyone in the outside world, ever. Just like he would never, ever, admit to choosing being alone with Fai compared to having more companions along.

If it did get out, he didn't think his pride could take it.

"No, she's not" Kimber replied.

Kurogane a surge of disappointment, and, at the same time, an odd happy feeling. Of course, Kurogane would also never admit to being happy.

The man's pride was obviously very sensitive.

"Hm, why not?" Fai moaned. After a pause, he added, "Not like I'd complain if it was just me and Kuro-puppy of course."

"Not my name" Kurogane reminded futilely.

"Anyway" Kimber cleared her throat, "Sabrina couldn't come because she realized she had some classwork to do."

"Well, at least she ditched us to catch up on her homework" Fai chirped, obviously being Mr. Optimistic.

Kimber folded her arms over her chest. "No, what gives you that idea? She ditched you guys to nap."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Typical Sabrina.

Kimber exclaimed a quick word of farewell before wandering around the counter to go strike up conversation with another movie-goer.

"What was that about?" Fai asked, staring at Kurogane curiously.

Assuming Fai was referring to Kimber's outburst, Kurogane wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't think it was right to go about divulging someone's past without their consent. Of course, he only felt this way because there were some things in his past he didn't really want divulged.

So, thinking rationally, Kurogane responded with the same answer he would give if someone was asking him about his past.

"None of your business." Kurogane made a brisk turn and trotted towards the theater marked '6'.

"That's rude!" Fai called after him, "Bad puppy."

Kurogane ignored the blond, but slowed his pace down slightly. Not because he wanted Fai to catch up, but because if he walked much faster he would be at the awkward 'Late to Christmas shop speed'.

"So, Kuro-chan, what movie is it?" Fai inquired once he had caught up.

Kurogane turned to stare at the blond, feeling slightly flabbergasted. He hadn't checked what movie they were seeing?

Dumbass.

Regaining his composer, Kurogane shrugged nonchalantly. He had checked what movie, just to insure it wasn't a chick flick, and then forgotten the title. Although he did know one thing.

"Eh, just some horror movie."

It could've been just a trick of the lighting, but Kurogane could've sworn he saw Fai's face pale.

"Do you not like horror movies?" Kurogane ventured a guess.

Fai shook his head. "Not really" Fai stood on his tiptoes to lean in closer towards Kurogane's face, and began talking in a hushed undertone, "They give me nightmares."

"Seriously?" Kurogane blinked. Fai was a grown man; it seemed irrationally childish to get nightmares from a movie. Or nightmares at all, really.

Fai nodded, lowering himself back onto his heels. Fai's expression turned thoughtful for a moment as he absently tapped his chin with his slender index finger.

They way his disheveled blond hair draped over his eyes slightly and the slightest pout on his small seemed almost…cute.

Kurogane shook his head, attempting to repel the thoughts. Not cute, annoying. It was annoying. Never cute.

"If Kuro-cutie is with me, I think I'll be fine" Fai decided, marching towards the theater proudly.

"THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" Kurogane barked, hurrying to catch up with the blond.

"Kuro-cutie, Kuro-cutie" Fai taunted in a sing-song voice, managed to have his ticket checked, and make it into the theater a few steps ahead of Kurogane.

Kurogane blamed this not on the fact Fai was faster, but on the fact Kurogane was the one carrying the large bag of popcorn.

Much to the raven-haired man chagrin he wound up sitting next to Fai in the very back row, in the corner. With a twitch of the left eye, Kurogane settled into his seat, preparing for a long long movie.

Surprisingly, as the movie began to start Fai remained silent, eyes glued to the screen.

Kurogane stared quizzically at the blond. He was expecting some sort of discusting new nickname or Fai to find a new way to grate at his sanity. None came.

Kurogane was slowly becoming uneasy. He also felt like slamming his head against the wall. Wasn't it a good thing Fai wasn't talking?

Kurogane mentally answered his question. Yes, it was.

Then why the hell did he actually want Fai to say something?

After a moment of thought Kurogane decided that it was because the movie was boring so far. Although, shots of a cloudy sky during the opening credits weren't exactly supposed to be climatic.

Kurogane diverted his attention to Fai instead of screen. The glow from the movie screen made Fai's face seem ghostly pale. Fai's expression was blank except for the trademark smile. Kurogane was fairly certain the only time he had seen anything but a smile on his face was when he had that teasing pout plastered over his lips.

But, Kurogane decided both expressions, no matter how many times it had spelled out doom for him, were better than the fake ones Fai would give when something was wrong.

Kurogane had only seen it once, but it had irked him nonetheless. Fai had gotten some call from home, and for the next few days his smile had never reached his eyes. This didn't stop Fai from harassing Kurogane though, in fact, it seemed to make it worse.

Finally, Fai spoke up, startling Kurogane out of his reverie that the raven-haired was pissed about having. How creepy was it that he was thinking about Fai's smile?

Goddamnit, that wasn't manly. It was downright girly.

"Kuro-chin" Fai whined softly, "I'm cold."

"Tcheh, so?" Kurogane grunted, slipping his hands into the pockets of his red and black striped hoodie.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the reason Fai was cold. The man was dressed in a blue and white polo top, and a pair of pale white shorts.

It was October, Kurogane figured Fai would at least have the common sense to dress warmly.

Fai wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his hands up and down on his arms. "Kuro-rin's mean" Fai huffed childishly.

"Cuddle with me?" He suggested. He tilted his head to stare at the older man imploringly.

"God no!" Kurogane's face flushed red. Why the hell would he do that? He was not cuddling!

Kurogane was feeling compelled to help the lanky blond for some reason, something other than cuddling that wouldn't destroy his dignity, and quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere, hoping to repress the urge to do something nice. Slowly but surely he felt his eyes slowly being drawn back towards Fai.

Must resist. Kurogane twitched.

Must resist. Fai continued to stare at Kurogane, his hands moving rhythmically to keep warm

Must resist. Kurogane slowly slipped his arms out of his sweater sleeves, pulled it off, and handed it to Fai.

Damn, so much for resist.

"Kuro-chan?" Fai queried, staring at the sweater like it was an object he had never seen and was unsure of how to use it.

"Put it on and stop complaining" Kurogane commanded gruffly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Fai slowly slipped into the sweater, which was clearly too big before leaning over the armrest and throwing his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"Ah, Kuro-cutie's so sweet!" Fai cooed, nuzzling his head against Kurogane's neck.

"No I'm NOT!" Kurogane barked indignantly, ignoring the dirty glares he received from the few others in the theater. He was not sweet. He hated sweet things. Kurogane wrapped his arm around Fai's shoulders and attempted to pry him off. As always, it didn't seem to work.

Eventually, Fai decided to pull away and settled back into his seat. However, Kurogane was having a great difficultly removing his arm from Fai's shoulders.

It was a mystery to the crimson-eyed man as to why he was having such a hard time removing his arm from around Fai. What was wrong with him? It seem like he was morphing into…a nice guy. Kurogane shuddered; he was not going to allow that to happen.

Finally with much success, he managed to remove his arm. Or at least attempt to before, wordlessly, Fai reached up and pulled Kurogane's arms back around his skinny shoulders, holding it there.

Kurogane, yet again, turned a violent shade of red. This was thoroughly humiliating. Maybe not for his reputation, for the theater was dark and it was hard to see much but the screen, but for his pride.

It was a wonder that the lanky blond Kurogane had only known for a month had managed to damage his pride so much. And he was still stuck with Fai for the rest of the school year.

Then Kurogane realized something. Fai had released his arm. With success, he managed to pull away. Kurogane slowly lowered his arm onto the armrest and stared blankly at the movie screen. It was looking like it was going to be a rather gay movie.

As the movie progressed, Kurogane became more and more bored, but Fai seemed to tense up and slowly edge closer to the older man.

There was a loud banging noise (Kurogane wasn't sure what happened, he had just been about to nod of), and Kurogane sensing something warm clutching his hand tightly. Fai.

Kurogane blushed. Great, now he was holding hands with the bastard.

Fai turned to grin sheepishly. Then his grin slowly turned more evil.

"Is Kuro-cutie blushing?" He inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Kurogane stammered, "I'M NOT!"

"Kuro-rin people are giving you dirty looks" Fai clucked disapprovingly.

"Tcheh" Kurogane grunted, "It's your own damn fault."

"Uwaah~" Fai wailed, "Kuro-chan's so mean."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, slowly pulling his hand away from Fai's and reaching for the popcorn bag.

Kurogane's face was still red. Great, just great. If someone found out about any of this, his manly reputation was screwed.

Fai, as if sensing Kurogane's predicament, looked up and smiled. "I won't tell anyone" Fai promised, "It'd be mean too, seeing as how Kuro-peach is so shy."

"Who's SHY!?" Kurogane snapped.

Fai just chuckled lightly and turned his attention back to the movie.

Damn blond, Kurogane thought.

The movie passed much quicker than Kurogane had thought it would, with him being stuck with and all. Nevertheless, on the way out of the theater, empty popcorn bag in hand, Kurogane complained loudly. "That felt like freakin' forever" He grumbled.

"Well" Fai said, "At least it was a good movie." And with that, Fai paused, raised his arms towards the ceiling and stretched tall.

"This from the person screaming every five minutes" Kurogane pointed out dryly, eyebrow raised.

"Kuro-chan, you're such a kidder" Fai commented lightly with a dismissive wave of the hand, "It was more like every ten, fifteen, minutes."

"You almost blew my damn eardrum all the same" Kurogane growled.

Fai smile became more mischievous. "Shall I kiss it better?"

"NO WAY!" Kurogane barked, face heating up yet again.

As they left the theater, Kimber pulled out her cellphone, pressing number 6 on her speed dial. "Operation Walrus in complete."

xXx

"Kuuurrroo-rrriiiiiin" A voice called lightly, waking Kurogane from his sleep.

"The hell do you want Fai?" Kurogane grumbled groggily. He was not pleased about Fai waking him up.

"Hyuu" Fai mock-whistled, "Are you normally this cranky in the morning?" And with that, Fai began some absurd story about a relative that was cranky in the mornings.

Kurogane merely glowered. Fai continued to ramble. Was he ever going to stop talking? It just went on and on and on.

"Oi!" Kurogane snapped crankily, "What the hell do you want?"

Fai seemed to snap back to reality with a brilliant grin.

"I wanted to thank you for scaring away the nightmares!" Fai explained. "Kuro-cutie's just so scary that the nightmares didn't come!"

Kurogane continued to glower. 'Kuro-cutie' wasn't exactly a scary name.

What time was it? Kurogane glanced towards the clock.

"You wanted to thank me by waking me up at five in the freakin' morning?" Kurogane growled deeply. If this was the case, the little bastard was dead.

Fai paused thoughtfully before replying. "Well, yes" -Kurogane glared. He was dead.- "And by doing this!"

With that Fai swooped down gracefully, planting a kiss on Kurogane's forehead. He skipped off before Kurogane's brain could fully comprehend what Fai had done.

Wha-what the hell?! Kurogane blushed. His thoughts were scrambled worse than scrambled eggs, and by the time he managed to holler: "YOU'RE DEAD YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Fai was safely in the living, dozing off on the couch.

* * *

**Well, there's the evil plan. It wasn't as much I was building it up to be, but fluffy nonetheless.**

**I actually have no weird stories for you guys today. Weird.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G  
**


	21. Wedding Planner

**Ahah, leave it to me to update when by all means I should be studying for my mid-terms. Nyeh. I'll get around to it.**

**Kimber's POV today guys, be afraid. ^.^**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Kimber frowned curiously from her spot at the table. Taking a slow sip of hot chocolate, she pondered the reasons for it to be so quiet.

The best way to figure out, Kimber decided quickly, was too go see for herself.

She placed her hot chocolate gently on the table and stood up. Upon entering the living room, she spotted Kurogane sitting on one of the two loveseats, Sabrina standing behind it, arms resting on the back. They were both staring at something on the other couch. But what?

Kimber crept out, trying to be stealthy. She suddenly realized that it was Fai they were staring at. Fai, dozing lightly on the other loveseat.

Sabrina tilted her head slightly, saw Kimber, and gestured her over with a flick flick of her hand.

Kimber nodded, realizing that if Sabrina was quiet she was either planning something, or had a good reason for doing so. Either way, Kimber was as silent as possible as she stood next to her friend.

Then she too, began to stare at the blond.

Fai looked like a child when he was sleeping Kimber realized.

"So cute" Sabrina commented softly. Kimber nodded in agreement. He looked peaceful too.

"I'm not staring!" Kurogane snapped defensively, pointedly shifting his gaze from Fai to his feet. His face was red.

Kimber smirked slyly, "Sabrina never said you were, Great Master. May I suggest you at least listen to what others say before you reply?"

"Yes, that would be a wise idea, Kimber" Sabrina agreed sagely, "Because, Great Master dearie, it seems you just implied you were indeed staring at Fai." Kimber's lips twisted into a small smile as Kurogane's face reddened.

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane barked.

Kimber snickered. Oh so easily angered.

"So, how was the movie last night Kuro-sama?" Sabrina inquired suddenly, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

Kimber knew from the look on her face she was beginning a long list of quips to throw out, no matter what Kurogane said. Kimber was doing the same.

"It was terrible! I had to sit by this idiot the whole time" Kurogane made a vague hand gesture towards Fai.

"Really?" Kimber asked, feigning surprise, as she leaned forward to rest her chin on her hands. "I saw the ticket sales for the movie you guys went to see" She failed to mention she had actually gotten this information from a high-up information source, "Almost no one went."

Sabrina stroked her chin thoughtfully, "Am I correct to assume then, that they were very little people in the theater besides the Great Master and Fai?"

Kimber nodded, ignoring the glare from Kurogane. "You are correct."

"What the hell is your point?" Kurogane snapped, clearly irate with the large build-up to their 'point'. If there was one.

Kimber turned to Sabrina. Sabrina cast a side-long glance back. They nodded in sync before both facing Kurogane.

"It would seem, Great Master, that you weren't forced to sit by Fai, but did so of your own accord" Kimber and Sabrina said in unison.

Kimber was the first to see the murderous lust for blood in Kurogane's eyes. She also noticed the blush spreading across his cheeks.

However, the murderous glare was more threatening than the blush, and Kimber was quick to get back to the safety of the kitchen. Sabrina was quick to follow.

When Kimber made a move to sit down, Sabrina grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back towards the doorway. Kimber frowned. What did Sabrina want? Carefully, her friend mouthed "They're alone". Then smirked slyly.

With their heads sticking out from the doorway, they watched as Kurogane stood up slowly, grumbling under his breathe.

He continued to move slowly, walking to the main couch, grabbing the blanket draped over the back and tentatively approaching Fai.

Kimber and Sabrina had to lean out further to continue watching as Kurogane pulled the blankets over the blond before he paused to brush a stray golden lock away from Fai's closed eyes.

That was when he turned towards the kitchen.

Stifling a loud curse, Kimber and Sabrina made a dive for two chairs, attempting to look casual. Kimber was slouched uncomfortably into her chair, one arm draped over the backrest, the other draped on her lap. She figured they must look rather cheesy, for Sabrina just missed the chair and had landed on the floor with a thud.

Kurogane cast the two of them a confused glare as he strolled past. With a shake of his head, he continued on.

Kimber and Sabrina eyes' trailed him as he rummaged through the fridge.

Kimber wondered how long it was going to take him to become unnerved from the mildly eerie silence. Hell, Kimber was almost willing to break the silence. It was too not normal. Besides, she hated silences.

Kimber cleared her throat. There, the silence was broken for at least a moment.

Finally, Kurogane straightened. "What the hell are you two staring at?"

Sabrina let out a snicker that reminded Kimber of when a six-year-old tries to keep a secret.

"You, of course" Kimber informed Kurogane, all sweetness.

Kurogane glowered. Kimber grinned brightly.

"Kuro-puppy, if you continue to glare at everyone you meet you're going to get wrinkles" Sabrina scolded.

Kimber had to stifle a laugh at the thought of the Great Master having wrinkles. It sounded absurd.

"Tch" Kurogane grunted uncaringly.

"Do you not care about early wrinkles?" Kimber wailed, feigning panic.

"Do you not care if women find you attractive?" Sabrina threw in.

Kurogane's brow creased as he glared at the two girls.

Kimber turned to Sabrina, a sly smile on her lips.

"Well….he wouldn't need women to find him attractive" Kimber began, hoping Sabrina could catch on and form a coherent sentence of her own.

Thankfully, she did.

"If" Sabrina grinned from ear to ear, "He wanted Fai."

Kimber's gaze flicked towards Kurogane, who was blushing yet again and looked ready to boil over at any given moment.

T-minus, three, two, one, Kimber thought wryly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THAT GIRLY ASSHOLE!" Kurogane barked.

Blastoff.

"You're blushing" Sabrina pointed out in a bored tone.

And indeed he was, and at Sabrina's comment, his face seemed to heat up even more.

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane roared.

"Meep" Sabrina giggled.

Kurogane's breath came out short and ragged as his jaw visibly clenched.

Kimber stood up, offering Sabrina a hand and hauling her friend up. "May I suggest we take leave and go visit Sakura and Syaoran?"

"That sounds lovely" Sabrina agreed.

Kimber was quick to trudge off; pondering what exactly had gone on at that movie.

"I think we need to place camera's in the Great Master's room" Kimber announced as soon as they were safely out of Kurogane's hearing range.

"What?" Sabrina squeaked, "He'd kill us!"

Kimber cast a glance at her friend, "And out of all the crazy shit we've done to him so far, has he killed us yet?"

Sabrina shook her head, acknowledging Kimber's point. Kimber smirked, she liked being right.

"But Kimber" Sabrina continued to protest, "Aside from the fact I'm not suicidal.."

"Why not?" Kimber moaned, cutting Sabrina short.

Sabrina silenced Kimber with an oddly serious glare.

"It's also an invasion of privacy."

Kimber raised an eyebrow. The last time she had checked, Sabrina lacked any sort of morals to speak of. This was strange thing to hear from her.

"Since when do you have morals?" Kimber demanded. It had to be asked.

Sabrina shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno…maybe someone managed to use a phoenix down on my conscience."

Kimber chuckled at Sabrina's response before continuing on to Sakura's room.

Kimber had just raised her fist to knock when Sabrina maneuvered her arm under Kimber's arm, and swung the door open.

"Isn't that a little rude?" Kimber pointed out dully.

Sabrina shrugged nonchalantly, like manners was merely something trivial. "This from the girl whom I woke up to find dozing on my couch oh, how many times over the years?"

Kimber frowned. Was she really bringing _that_ up? "I had a good reason" Kimber grumbled, trying to sound as if it wasn't bothering her.

Sabrina sobered up for a moment, "Yes, you did" She agreed softly. Her smile returned at a frightening speed. "None the less! The door's been opened, let's go!"

Syaoran, for once, was not at his fiancé's side, he wasn't even in the room. Sakura, sitting cross legged on her bed, appeared to be deeply engrossed in a rather thick book, and Chii was sprawled out on the floor, absently gazing over a glossy textbook page.

"Hello!" Kimber exclaimed loudly, announcing her entrance with a bold hand flourish.

Sakura let out a startled squeak and slammed the book shut. "H-hello" She seemed startled. Chii, on the other hand, hadn't appeared to notice. This, was undoubtedly due to the headphones in her ears.

Sabrina walked past Kimber into the room and threw herself onto the bed next to Sakura.

"What'cha readin'?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Err…uh…" Sakura stammered, her face heating up.

Sabrina smiled teasingly, "A yaoi manga?"

"No!" Sakura said, her blush deepening.

For a university student she was awfully innocent.

"A romance novel?" Kimber guessed.

"Yes" Sakura admitted.

Kimber shot a smirk in Sabrina's direction. Kimber: 1, Sabrina:0. Sabrina, noticing Kimber's boastful smirk, glared.

"I don't normally read this sort of thing!" Sakura elaborated hurriedly, "It's just…..I have no idea what to put into my vows." Sakura hung her head.

Kimber, finally deciding it was time to close the door and sit down, promptly did so, taking a seat on the floor.

"I could lend a hand" Kimber suggested, trying to sound offhand about her offer. She had always wanted to be a wedding planner. It seemed stressful, and Kimber was one of those crazy kids that thrived off of stress.

"Would you?" Sakura's head shot up, but she soon lowered it again, "I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't be right if I didn't write them myself."

Kimber frowned slowly. She understood that logic, but she still wanted to help with something.

"Sakura" Kimber began, "Do you have a wedding planner?"

The brunette seemed confused by the sudden question. "No" Sakura replied after a moment.

Kimber stood up briskly. "Then I shall be you're wedding planner!"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "You don't need to trouble yourself."

"Pish-posh, no trouble at all" Kimber shrugged nonchalantly. She could juggle classwork and planning a wedding.

"But your school work!" Sakura protested.

"Sakura, just leave it" Sabrina commanded lazily, "If you don't say yes, Kimber's just going to brood all week and get nothing done."

"I would not!" Kimber snapped. No, she most definitely would do something! She wouldn't just brood, she'd multitask. She could do things while brooding.

"Yes, you would" Sabrina repeated firmly. Kimber couldn't argue with Sabrina's tone. It was too final.

Sakura frowned slowly, emerald eyes thoughtful.

Kimber waited in silence, hoping Sakura would hurry to make up her mind. Kimber really hated silences. No one else seemed to care. Chii was still drowning out everything with her headphones, and Sabrina seemed to be content with staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Eh, sure! Thanks!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Kimber cackled with glee. Wedding planner. Oh yes, this would be fun.

Not that she wouldn't take it seriously, no no, this was very important business. But that didn't mean Kimber couldn't have a _little_ fun with it…

"I'm going to leave…" Sabrina muttered absently, standing up and leaving the room. Kimber scowled at her back. She was going to miss out on all the fun. Which, on second thought, was probably her intent.

"Fine, be a party pooper" Kimber grumbled. But she flashed Sakura a disarming smile, and launched herself onto the bed.

"Well now" Kimber commented, "No time to waste, let's get started!"

* * *

**Originally Kimber was going to help with the vows, but I space out for a second and she's in charge of the whole wedding. DAMN YOU PHANTOM KEYBOARD!**

**Never the less, this should prove to be interesting. **

**Today, I actually made like four anime references in my english exam. Three were about Tsubasa, one was Yuki Eiri from Gravitation. Haahh...I'm such an otaku.**

**Furhter proof is that fact I almost ran out before the exam was over due to a cliffhanger in Loveless. **

**R&R **

**-Y.A.O.G**


	22. Severly Obese Talking Rabbits

**Having a life is troublesome. And I'm only doing like two things...-.-; Baseball's starting soon too, and my friend signed me up. **

**On a brighter note, I should be able to at least write more often because my writer's block is finally gone! -dances- WOO!**

* * *

"We're going to have to have a social...and a bridal shower…Oh!" Kimber rambled on, pacing the dorm living back and forth, back and forth. There was a wild gleam in her eye as she rambled, striking fear into the young couple seated on the couch.

Syaoran watched wide eyed, wondering what his wife-to-be was thinking when she said Kimber could be the wedding planner. Of all crazy ideas, Kimber. Now, Syaoran had no real issue with the older girl, but Kimber could be well…a little scary.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Syaoran whispered softly through the corner of his mouth, his eyes not tearing away from Kimber's animated form.

"It'll be fine" Sakura whispered back. Although the words didn't come out as confident as she had probably wanted them to.

Syaoran frowned slightly. Kimber was still talking rapidly; her plans coming out so fast Syaoran couldn't understand them. Just smile and nod, Syaoran told himself, smile and nod. It would end eventually. Hopefully.

It was twenty minutes into Kimber's rather longwinded planning speech, when Kurogane stomped out from the kitchen, news paper crunched up angrily in his fist.

Syaoran attempted to shove himself further back into the couch cushions, attempting to be invisible. It was a natural self-preservation tactic. Especially when the person who could potentially harm you was easily set off by loud noises.

"Would you just shut up for five freakin' minutes!" The raven haired man fumed, "I've been trying to read this damn paper for twenty minutes, but all I can hear is "We'll do this, we'll do that!" It's annoying!" Kurogane took a moment to inhale loudly, as if calming himself, "Besides, don't you think _they _should have more of a say than you do about what goes on at their wedding?"

Syaoran and Sakura watched as Kimber's face fell, but brightened moments later. "Was the Great Master being considerate of others feelings?"

Kurogane flushed, as if being nice was a much too embarrassing option to consider. "Shut up!"

Syaoran cast a grateful glance at Kurogane, grabbed Sakura's hand, and lead her outside. Safety at last. Intertwining his fingers with Sakura's, he tilted his head and smiled softly at her. "So, where shall we go?" He asked.

"Hmmm.." Sakura paused, emerald eyes thoughtful, "Well there's always the restaurant that Touya works at, they've got yummy spaghetti. Or, there's this bakery by the hospital! Or, I saw this cool pizzeria!"

Syaoran laughed under his breath and raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're hungry Sakura?"

Sakura flushed a bright, tomato shade of red. "Well, I-er, we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to" Sakura squeaked.

"If you're hungry, let's go" Syaoran offered, leading his fiancée to the car.

"Let's go to the bakery!" Sakura decided, "I bet there'll be some yummy cakes, right?"

Syaoran nodded and laughed as he opened the car door for her. Food on the brain. She must be hungry. Of course, he was do. He hadn't eaten breakfast, or anything that day, so cake sounded rather dandy.

Once Syaoran was in the car, it took a few minutes of fumbling with the key to start the ignition. Syaoran's car wasn't exactly _new. _A Honda from the early 1990's definitely was not new, nor eco-friendly. Putting the car into gear, Syaoran eased the gas pedal down and slowed the car out of the driveway.

Seeing as how Sakura was the only one that knew where the bakery was, she was giving directions. In hindsight, this what not the best of ideas, for the young couple ended up backtracking numerous times. By the time they had found the bakery, Syaoran was just about to start questioning its existence.

The bakery was a quaint little place, with large windows, and an ornate hand-painted sign. The walls were a light shade of red, and the trim surrounding the building was a creamy white. The bottom sill of the window was decorated with cutesy little cartoon cakes.

The inside, Syaoran found, had the exact same feel as the outside. There was the slight tinkle of an old-fashioned bell as the door swung open and the smell of freshly baked pastries and other goodies enveloped the two. There were baked delicacies on display next to the till, and an employee with a fake smile plastered over his face. Syaoran thought the employee looked familiar; he almost looked like one of those two high-school kids during the opening ceremonies. A number of circular tables were scattered about, cheerfully chatting students seated and eating.

Sakura was quick to jog past Syaoran and directly towards the cakes on display. Sakura ogled the cakes with utter fascination. Syaoran watched her in amusement as she flitted around, amazed by each and every cake. Finally, she beckoned Syaoran over with an: "Come and see this, isn't it cute?"

What Syaoran saw was cute, but also mildly odd. It looked like a severely obese rabbit with tiny hind legs and a jewel stuck to its forehead. If Syaoran tilted his head slightly, it also slightly resembled a meat bun. There was a joyful smile iced onto the overweight rabbits/meat bun's face.

"Isn't it just adorable! If only it could talk" Sakura cooed.

Syaoran nodded, not wanting to tell her how creepy it would be if an overweight rabbit started talking. God forbid talking rabbits existed.

Sakura looked up and waved at the employee, summoning the boy over. "What kind of cake is this?" She asked sweetly, her head tilted to the side innocently.

The boy pushed up his glasses and brushed a lock of black hair of his eyes. "That" He paused to look at the cake with a look Syaoran could've mistaken for disdain, "Is a 'Mokona' cake." His voice lowered as he started to mumble inaudibly. He sounded rather disgruntled.

"Did you make this….." Sakura trailed off, squinting at the boy's nametag, "Watanuki?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah…"

"It's great!" Sakura complemented. Watanuki flushed at the comment, and Syaoran, out of a brief moment of jealousy, contemplated taking up baking himself. Syaoran was quick to banish the idea from his mind, for Syaoran wasn't exactly respected amongst his family for his cooking ability.

It took another ten minutes for Sakura to decide on what exactly her purchase would be, she settled with a slice of apple pie, and to find a table that was 'just right'.

Syaoran watched Sakura eating, a big smile on her face as she talked, with a smile of his own. Damn, he loved her. Her face, her smile, the sound of her laugh, everything. But he still had to wonder if she was ready for this. Ready for marriage, and a child. It was a lot to ask. So, he brought up the same thing he had brought up many many times before.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his tone.

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked through a mouthful of apple pie. Her head tilted to the side, curious, brown hair draping over her eyes.

"This" Syaoran gestured towards the engagement rings on both their hands.

Sakura smiled reassuringly, and patted his hand. "We'll be fine."

"But" Syaoran managed weakly. Sakura still had school, and how where they going to afford all this? Worries ran through Syaoran's mind and ate away at him like Cookie Monster with a plate of cookies. But the thing that bothered him the most was that Sakura wasn't ready for all this. The wedding was enough stress as it was, being pregnant and attending university was a lot to add on. With the amount of worries Syaoran could think up in the span of thirty seconds he was going to be a narcotic mess by the time he was twenty-seven.

"Oh come on! We're big kids! We can handle this!" Sakura boasted, arms folding confidently over her chest. Her was a mask of sheer naïve bravery. Just like always.

Syaoran managed a wary smile. If she was sure…….

"I think we should invite the dorm to our wedding" Sakura blurted out suddenly.

Syaoran blinked, caught of guard. That'd be complete chaos. He'd seen them in action. It was madness. "W-what?" He stammered.

"It'll be fun" Sakura assured him, smiling.

Chaos. The word ran through Syaoran's head over and over again. Pandemonium. Panic. Oh, so many adjectives.

"Sakura, I can understand Kurogane and Kimber, they're both helping, but everyone else? I don't exactly want our wedding to end in flames."

"If it's any condolence, I'll bring fire extinguishers" Sakura quipped.

Syaoran could see it on her face. She seriously wanted everyone there. If she was serious, Syaoran was going have to relent. He couldn't say no when she was serious. Unless it was something absolutely ridiculous. Like the odd occasion she would insist upon dressing up as a comic book character, and heading off to one of those conventions. That was just crazy talk.

"So long as you do" Syaoran tried to sound stern, but it was obvious he was relenting.

Sakura smiled. "It'll all be fine, just you wait and see!" Sakura promised greatly.

Oh, how Syaoran wished he could believe that.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, I know, and I apologize. But I was sitting there, and I was like "Oh crap, I'm stuck again. But, alas, I think this is enough to update. Either way, I'm going to go eat..."**

**And here I am.** **Watching Lingo.**

**Also, happy belated day. I wore a green bra..so I got pinched, but another of my friends did, she just flashed whoever accused her of not wearing green. **

**^.^ R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	23. Magic Bullet

**HAPPY EASTER! xD I love easter, candy binging and whatnot.**

**God, I'm terribly unhealthy.**

**Oh well, maybe I'll go to the gym this week.**

* * *

It was a rather lethargic day at the dorm, which was strange, because it was a lovely, cheery day outside. However, the mood was entirely different on the inside of the larger building. If one were to come from outside and happen to wander in, the difference would be apparent immediately. The inhabitants seemed sapped of most of their energy, and brain power, and were all skulking about in half-asleep dazes.

Kurogane was slouched partially onto the armrest of the couch, staring warily at Fai, who was dozing off every few seconds and moving precariously close to Kurogane's broad shoulders. The strangest thing was, Kurogane made no move against it.

Subaru and Kamui were sitting on one of the leathery loveseats, Kamui's head was resting on Subaru's lap as Kamui slept and Subaru stared rather blankly at the television. On the television was what appeared to be infomercials for some product called 'The Magic Bullet'. It was some weird kind of dome-shaped cooking device. Although, the ad itself wasn't the point of focus, it was the brighter lighting and moving people. It had a rather mind-numbing effect if one watched it long enough.

Directly across, on the other loveseat, Shaolan was cramped between Touya and Yukito. Yukito was reading, or at least trying to read, a thick, hardcover book that could've very well been his homework. On Shaolan's right, Touya was slumped comfortably into the couch, eyes absently glancing over what Shaolan suspected was a comic book.

No conversations were even attempted to be made.

Thankfully, Shaolan wasn't exactly afraid of Touya's intense dislike of both him and his brother. Afraid wasn't the right word at all, it was more nervous. Touya's deathly glares only made him nervous, that was all. So, unlike Syaoran, Shaolan could withstand sitting in such close proximity to him without fidgeting and acting like he could be killed any second.

Shaolan found his gaze frequently returning to the lights of the television. It was almost hypnotic. Shaolan ignored any of what was going on, the dialog was at the back of his mind. The moving people and the demonstrations of the Magic Bullet cutting and blending things were entertaining enough. Granted the food made him hungry, but that didn't matter, Shaolan's muscles felt like if he moved, they would just give out.

The sound of someone shifting on another couch temporarily distracted Shaolan from his fascination with the T.V. Out of the corner of his eye; Shaolan realized that Fai had finally slumped sideways enough for his head to be resting on Kurogane's shoulder. Shaolan made a quick glance at the older, Asian man. Kurogane didn't look pleased in the least.

However, something was stopping Kurogane from putting up the big, overdramatic, childish fuss he normally did. Instead of waking the blond, Kurogane glared at him, as if hoping that the sheer fierceness of his glare would wake the sleeping blonde. As fierce as the glare was, Shaolan realized, it was also slightly half-hearted. An eyebrow raised quizzically, Shaolan realized that he had seen a similar expression, minus the glare, on his brothers face back before he had worked up the nerve to ask Sakura on a date and would absentmindedly stare at her.

Shaolan shook his head slightly. No, he was just going crazy. There wasn't a chance Kurogane was starting too- could he? On one hand, it just seemed so…..odd. But on the other, Shaolan could see it. Although, he feared if he ever verbalized those thoughts he would be very quickly maimed.

Shaolan was going to have start watching those two to figure it out. He figured if he didn't, Kimber and Sabrina would have an all-out stalking fest, which was something that would be preferable to avoid. In the month or so of school, Shaolan and Syaoran had become quick friends with Kurogane. Just as Sakura had become friends with Fai, sa fact that got on Syaoran's nerves constantly.

With a satisfied sigh, Yukito slammed the book in his hands shut, spreading a resounding slapping noise throughout the room. Startled, nearly everyone except for Fai and Kamui, started slightly. "I'm finished" Yukito announced rather uselessly. After a pause he stood up and continued, "I'm going to go take a nap."

Touya tore his gaze away from his comic book, and raised a scrutinizing eyebrow at his gray-haired friend. "A nap? Really? What are you? Eighty?"

"Nah, I'm just tired, is all" Yukito explained.

Shaolan rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the statement. Because, clearly, people took naps when they weren't tired. After a moment, Shaolan decided to take back that statement. Sabrina slept most of the time, it was physically impossible for someone to be tired that much. Either way, Yukito's statement still held a degree of idiocy.

He did look tired though. Shaolan stared at Yukito closely. Under his circular rimmed glasses purple bags were slowly becoming visible. Maybe a nap would do the man some good.

Touya inhaled deeply, heaving himself off the couch with an over theatric effort. "I'll come too."

Yukito sputtered some slightly garbled, incoherent nonsense softly, a sound that didn't go unnoticed by Shaolan. Turning to look at Yukito with a puzzled expression it only took a second for the pink flush on his cheeks to become apparent. "W-what?" Yukito stammered.

Shaolan blinked. What was Yukito's problem? They shared a room after all, there was nothing wrong with going in together- Shaolan's eyes widened as his cheeks felt a little warmer. Oh, that was what Yukito was thinking about. Shaolan withheld a shudder at the creepiness of that. Besides, since when did Yukito have even a semblance of a dirty mind?

"I'm coming too" Touya repeated, a dull look on his face. "I figure I can use a bit of extra sleep" Touya said something afterwards, but it was distorted as he yawned. Shaolan, attempting to translate yawn speak figured it meant something along the lines of "What did you think I meant?"

There was an awkward pause between them, the air quickly becoming thick with nervous tension. Shaolan's hazel eyes glanced back and forth between them, whatever silent exchange going on between the older seemingly similar to a tennis match.

Touya broke the silence with another yawn. "Let's go Yuki." Moving slowly, Touya herding Yukito up the stairs.

Every pair of eyes in the room watched them go. As the ventured out of sight, the silence fell back over the men in the room suddenly.

"Couldn't they just spare the awkward exchanges and sleep together already?" Subaru blurted out.

Shaolan and Kurogane blinked in unison. What?

Until just then Shaolan had been operating under the assumption that neither of the twins could talk, and that they just sat there. Apparently however, he was wrong, and stunned.

"I know, right?" Sabrina popped out without warning from behind Subaru's couch.

Shaolan jumped again, in near unison with both Subaru and Kurogane. Jeez, that was creepy.

"Christ! What the hell were you trying to do?" Kurogane barked, disgruntled. Clearly, the man was pissed. Kurogane's attention was riveted away from his anger at Sabrina, if only for a moment, when Fai began to stir.

"Mmm, waz' goin' on?" Fai slurred drowsily, a pale hand vigorously rubbing at one of his blue eyes.

Kurogane's red eyes widened in momentary panic as Shaolan watched. It seemed Kurogane wasn't able to handle both Fai and Sabrina today. "N-nothing!" Kurogane snapped hurriedly, "Shut up and go back to sleep!"

Oh, bravo, Shaolan thought sarcastically, nice job handling that. Much to Shaolan's surprise, Fai complied with a mumbled "Alrighty then Kuro-chuu". Fai's eyes fluttered shut again as he rested the side of his head against Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane glared at Fai, not realizing that it was own fault he was Fai's pillow. After a moment, Kurogane directed his glare at Sabrina.

With a considerably softer tone, Kurogane asked: "Just what exactly were you doing being the couch?"

Sabrina looked thoughtful for a moment, her index finger rhythmically tapping her chin. "I dunno, Kuro-pyon, what're _you_ doing with Fai's head on your shoulder?"

There was a pause between the two, and Shaolan glanced back and forth noting both the blush on Kurogane's cheeks, and Sabrina's triumphant grin. Sabrina seemed _way _too proud of herself.

"Well, I-er-" Kurogane managed, before he was cut off by a shriek, coming from behind the couch. Shaolan flinched, what the hell was going on back there?

Kimber practically leapt up from behind the couch. "FAI'S HEAD IS WHERE?!"

A lengthily stream of vulgar curses came from Kurogane's mouth, ending with a resounding "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO WANT TO DO? GIVE SOMEONE A DAMN HEARTATTACK?!"

Kamui finally stirred. "Why's everyone screaming?" He asked, flinging his legs over the leg and sitting up.

Subaru, who seemed just as startled as the rest of them towards Kimber's sudden appearance, managed a shrug, "It's a long story."

"Well, can someone make them be a little quieter?" Kamui requested, staring pointedly at Kimber and Kurogane.

Kimber blatantly ignored him, and stared with a smile at Kurogane and Fai. "They're so cute together!" Kimber commented in a stage whisper to Sabrina.

"We're not-!" Kurogane stopped as soon as Fai began to shift slightly, and immediately lowered his tone, "We're not cute."

Shaolan could've spared him the for-coming argument by just informing him that his protests weren't working and sounded a lot like denial. But, Shaolan didn't, and merely watched in mild fright and amusement as Kurogane tried to curse and put up a fuss without waking Fai. It worked fine, oddly enough, until Subaru let out a sneeze, and Fai jolted awake.

His eyes flickered immediately to the television screen for a moment before widening abruptly. "The Magic Bullet?" Fai gasped, seemingly in awe of it's magical cooking might.

Perplexed, Shaolan stared at the T.V. Didn't the Magic Bullet commercial end a while back. Maybe it was just on again. Maybe it was like Friends re-runs. They were always on.

Within seconds Fai had gone into a tangent, repeatedly expressing his desire for the kitchen utensil. Sabrina and Kimber didn't help in stopping, as a matter of fact; they egged him on with loud agreements. Shaolan tried to tune him out, but it failed immediately. Fai's voice had one of those tendencies to penetrate your thinking.

Kurogane, within minutes, had snapped. Big surprise there, Shaolan though wryly.

"If I get you it for Christmas would you shut the hell up?!" Kurogane demanded hastily. Fai turned to stare at him, eyes wide as pie plates.

Even Shaolan noticed the touched, hopeful tone as Fai inquired "Would you really?"

Kurogane's irate expression turned stony. "No."

"Oh." Fai deflated, sinking back into the couch cushions.

The room returned to silence as the attention was turned back to the T.V.

Hours passed, and soon everyone living in the building was back and crammed into the living room, under the assumption that Sakura and Syaoran had an announcement.

Shaolan was baffled as too what it could be. Presumably something wedding related, but what? Syaoran and Sakura were standing in front of the television, blocking of the view for everyone.

"Uhm, everyone, I would..er..I'd like to let you know.." Sakura paused, either out of nervousness, or for dramatic flair, and then continued, "I'd like you to know that you're all cordially invited to our wedding." Sakura smiled, taking her husband-to-be's hand.

Shaolan blinked. Was she nuts? Sure, he liked everyone at the dorm, but they were….well, they could be a safety hazard.

"Question!" Hideki raised a hand from his seat on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Will there be girls?" Hideki inquired hopefully, seemingly oblivious to the confused and slightly insulted look on Chii's face. Shaolan frowned. Was something going on between them too? Hell, was everyone in the dorm in some form of relationship but him? That'd suck.

"Yes, Hideki, there will be girl" Syaoran answered, casting a concerned 'are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-this' glance at Sakura. She smiled and nodded.

"Another question!" Sabrina's hand shot into the air, "Will there be cake?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course there'll be cake!"

Sabrina returned the nod curtly, "Good, that's all I need to know."

Shaolan shook his head sadly. They were so screwed.

* * *

**I wrote like half of this chapter without fully realizing it. Phantom keyboard strikes again. **

**^.^ Jolly good then. I'm going to watch movies with my mom instead of doing the things I should be doing. **

**R&R, because it makes my day.**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	24. Yuuko's Office File Two

**I have to thank whoever PM'd me asking me to update. Way to get my ass in gear person (Who's username escapes me and I'm to lazy to go check. BUT THANKS!) **

**So, I present to you a chapter with Watanuki and Domeki while I try and figure out the content of the next chapter!**

* * *

_Yuuko's Office File 2_

"Wait wait wait, you want me to put _what _under the events section of the website?" Watanuki glanced up in disbelief beneath furrowed brows at the women he hated to call his boss.

Watanuki was, once again, attempting to update the university's website, this time with the school's upcoming events. It was a strange list, to say the least. Watanuki had yet to any of the so-called events on the list, for the first one's name had baffled him so.

"Oh, come now, the name is right there, in fairly large letters. I don't need to tell you what it says, besides, I feel that it's fairly self-explanatory" Yuuko replied, draped in one of the two armchairs in Yuuko's now lavishly furnished office. Sales at Ikea and The Brick were, by far, one of the greatest things on earth. For Yuuko, at least, Watanuki, who had been dragged along, still had sore muscles from trying to load everything into the van.

"Well, yes…but" Watanuki faltered for a minute, and Yuuko smirked, smug as a kitten as thought she had won the argument. "The 'Drink until You're Drunk festival" Watanuki continued, dubious.

"Yes!" Yuuko grinned broadly, twirling a finger about absently in air, "Doesn't it just sound like loads of fun?"

"No!" Watanuki barked, "There are under-aged students on campus!"

"We're not going to let them in" Yuuko responded airily.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to keep them out?" Watanuki was just awaiting the comment that would throw him over the edge. It would happen that much he knew, it was just a matter of when.

"Oh, we'll just kick them out with we see anyone looking underage."

"And if someone looks young for their age….?"

Yuuko shrugged, uncaring, "Too bad for them."

Watanuki took a breath. Stay calm, he told himself. The words had little affect on his state of mind. "So, if someone looked old for age…?" He trailed off, awaiting Yuuko's response.

"Well, then, I guess the lucky bastards will get to drink underage."

And that was the comment. Watanuki shot up, slamming his hands on the computer's wooden desk. "You are aware you're breaking the law, right!?"

"Oh, come now" Yuuko chided, waving a dismissal hand at her young assistant, "I won't be caught."

Yuuko cut Watanuki off before he could offer any words of protest. "Besides, they're all drinking anyway."

Watanuki sank back into his seat, defeated. He couldn't disagree with that point.

"Now, hurry up and get all that stuff on the website. I'm off to have a drink" Yuuko commanded, rising with theatric effort and heading out the doorway.

Watanuki sighed. If this hadn't been the only way to afford to go to the school, he definitely wouldn't have agreed to this. He scanned the rest of the list, scoffing every few events on the list.

"_Trick or treating" _it read, in Yuuko's dainty, cursive writing, _"Costumes are mandatory."_

This, wasn't overly terrible, but it was mildly childish, considering most of the people living on the campus were older than 16.

"_Burn your useless junk"_ Oh, joy, fires. There was a caption underneath that read "_Because we all have totally worthless shit to get rid of."_

There was a fair around mid-November that Watanuki dismissed as useless, but not overly idiotic. But, instead of a Christmas party of any sort, there was one halfway through January, simply titled, _"Thank God the Holidays are over."_

Watanuki had to wonder if Yuuko realized parents did check the website, out of concern for their child. He could only imagine a mother's shock as she checked the site for anything regarding her son in high school, as she saw the 'Upcoming events side-bar" with the text underneath reading "Drink until you're drunk festival."

Watanuki had a sinking feeling that he would be the one dealing with all the phone calls from that. Or, with any luck, Domeki would be forced into it. Watanuki frowned, puzzled. Speaking of which, where had that bastard gotten off too?

Normally, he was around to help out. Although, helping with Domeki was often enough him telling Watanuki to do things while he sat back on his ass and did nothing. Either way, it cut time considerably. And Domeki wasn't normally late, so the fact he hadn't arrived was a worrying fact.

No, Watanuki shook his head, not worrying. He wasn't concerned for his classmate at all. In fact, Domeki was an annoying bastard, and Watanuki hated him. Most of the time.

By the time Domeki did show up, Watanuki had long since finished the website, and was now being forced to dust _everything_in Yuuko's office. Including the items that clearly did not need to be dusted, like, for instance, the table that Yuuko had purchased the day before.

"Damnit!" Watanuti complained loudly and irritably, "What the hell took you so long to get here?!"

Domeki's stoic expression didn't waver as he replied, "There was an emergency."

"Emergency?" Watanuki's tone was dripping with doubt, "What kind of emergency, pray tell, would keep you from doing any work all day!"

Both Watanuki and Domeki had struck a deal with Yuuko; room, board, and education provided they worked for her all year. It had seemed like a great deal at the time, however, after having worked for Yuuko for a whole month or so, Watanuki was beginning to question the school headmistress's integrity. And sanity.

But Watanuki wouldn't quit, he had worked hard enough to talk his foster parents into letting him attend the school, let alone striking up the deal with Yuuko. Domeki's story, Watanuki hadn't heard, nor did he care about. At all. But, Watanuki had a theory in the back of his mind that Domeki had only taken the job to annoy Watanuki. If that was case, Domeki's plan was working brilliantly. However, the theory lacked logic in it's simplest form, for Domeki had never met Watanuki before this. Still, Watanuki didn't let go of that theory.

"Yuuko ran out milk" Domeki replied, his dark eyes raising ever so slightly towards the ceiling.

"M-m-milk?" Watanuki stammered, incredulous. Yuuko had sent the only other aid she had off to buy milk? Watanuki's brow furrowed as a thought occurred him; a puzzling, irksome thought.

"Buying milk took you _four_ hours?!"

Domeki shook his head simply. "No, I also picked up her dry cleaning and bought other groceries and-"

Watanuki vehemently shook his, waving his hands about in a frantic gesture, "No! I do not need to here what you all did for her! I don't care what the hell you did today!"

"You asked" Was Domeki's simple, and ignored, reply.

"For God's sake! I've been moving furniture, dusting, updating that damn website, and dusting again!" Watanuki was pacing the room furiously, hands moving about in vague, senseless gestures. His tone was raising in pitch and volume like it always did when he was angry, getting close to the point when any vowel he pronounced would come out sounding slightly like a squeak. "And what were _you_doing?" Watanuki spat the word 'you' with particular distaste, "_You _were off picking up Yuuko's god-damned dry-cleaning like you're her bitch or something."

Domeki's expression didn't fade, as he continued to stare at Watanuki with mild interest, one eyebrow cocked. The statement didn't seem to faze him, but Watanuki was starting to regret his last sentence rather strongly.

So, in a rather hasty attempt to lighten the tension between the two, Watanuki huffed, running his fingers exasperatedly through his soft hair. "Whatever" He heaved an over-exaggerated sigh, pretending to be annoyed whilst trying to apologize, "But you owe me a meal for making me do all the heavy lifting."

"Fine" Domeki shrugged amiably, his lips pursing as he rummaged in his pockets for something. After a few brief seconds Domeki pulled out a worn leather wallet. "Wanna go now?"

Watanuki pretended to contemplate, as if trying to suggest that going with him would be against his better judgement, when it was fairly obvious that Watanuki would never say no to a meal (Even if he would occasionally critique food rather harshly.)

After a minute of feigning consideration, Watanuki nodded, "Alright, let me get my coat."

As the two exited Yuuko's office, Watanuki had to ask, "Where are we going."

Domeki replied without a beat, "McDonalds."

Watanuki was silent for a moment. When Watanuki had said he owed him a meal, he had meant something not dipped in salt and coated with grease. Preferably something other than a fast food restaurant.

"You're a cheap bastard, y'know that?"

* * *

**Y'know, I kinda want a chicken snack wrap. Alas, no access to McDonald's near my place late at night, or in the daylight hours either for that matter.**

**Y'know, CLAMP is taking forever to update Tsubasa, and there's like no more KuroFai moments. Or Kurogane or Fai for that matter. Withdrawal T_T. Hopefully, they'll get their happy ending. Then again, happy ending for CLAMP (Being the evil geniuses they are), could translate as dying together. Lovely.....**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


End file.
